


This is my life

by Metope0



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metope0/pseuds/Metope0
Summary: Hecate felt her magic pulsating, angry and erratic, reminding her once more that her magical abilities were at times a curse rather than a gift. Oh how she wished that Pippa was here. Balanced, optimistic, talented, lovely Pippa who would always take her hands into her own and calm her and her magic down in an instant. Who, in doing so, was the only witch to this day, who could do that without getting an electrical jolt from her unpredictable magic.Hecate frowned, her magic hadn't acted out like this in ages. At least not since receiving Broomhead's letter.-------------------------------------------------------------Post S3. In which there are finally no more secrets standing in between Hecate and Pippa. At least, not that they know of. Yet the biggest secret, the one that will change their lives completely, they have yet to discover...(and one Mildred Hubble might prove herself to be quite useful for that again...)
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know, I disappared all of a sudden. There are a number of reasons for that, but the important thing: I'm back, the story is back up and I will be continuing this :)!

A shiver that held the midst between excitement and anxiety ran across her back as she saw it. Pentangle’s. She moved yet a little more to the front of her broomstick to fly quicker. To get there quicker. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, yet her breathing anxious and quicker than it should be at the same time.

The flight to Pentangle’s had been amazing, filled with so many things that had changed so much since she had least seen them. Cars faster than she had ever seen them. Flats higher, houses bigger, roads broader, greenery…a little less… Hecate had never realized how much she had missed out on, hadn’t allowed herself to think about it – what use would it have had? She couldn’t have left anyways.

But now, now that she knows, the weight of how absurd her life has been up until now is slowly setting in. Pushing down another breath that tries to almost choke her, she tightens her hands around her broom.

No time to panic now, she needs to get to Pippa first. To show her, tell her. After they had reconnected after the spelling bee, Pippa had invited her to come and see Pentangle’s a few times. Hecate had always come up with a perfectly plausible excuse – if she said so herself – as to why she simply could not come. But she knew that Pippa never bought those excuses, and after a while she had just stopped asking, saying jokingly that if she wouldn’t come to Pentangle’s, she would bring some Pentangle to her. But the smile she had sported along with it, hadn’t reached her eyes.

She took another deep breath. In…and out… and watching her breath float away in the cold night air. She was almost there now. Despite the snow that had fallen earlier that day, the night sky was clear now. Dark and filled with stars. And as she landed she saw a figure in a pink winter coat running towards her.

“Hecate! I could hardly believe it was you who I saw from my window. But it is! What on earth are you doing here!?”

Just like that the tiny jolts of excitement the witch had felt left her, consumed by the anxiety that had been looming within her all the time already. Her back went rigid as she stepped off her broom and towards Pippa. Pippa wasn’t happy to see her, she could hear it in her voice, not with its usual bubbliness and laced with warmth. But sharp and loud.

“I…” she started, as Pippa came to a halt in front of her. The blonde witch’s brows crinkled in a frown and the thought that this was a huge mistake shot through Hecate’s head. “I came to visit you.” Was all she managed eventually.

Pippa let out a sound that held the midst between a chuckle and a scoff. “Yes I can see that. But you thought it best to do that in this cold? In the middle of the night? Without a coat on? Did you also want to catch your death out there?” Hecate looked at herself, at her signature black dress, her hands. The skin on her hands had turned even whiter than it usually already was. It was only now that she realized how cold it was outside, how cold she was. And an involuntary shiver ran over her.

“Oh look at you.” Pippa chided, and before Hecate could do anything more, she felt Pippa grabbing her hand – her magic immediately sending warm tingles up her arm – as she transferred them. They were now standing in what would seem to be Pippa’s private quarters. Hecate had always expected it to be as pink as the witch’s wardrobe, but nothing was more true. Warm brown wooden furniture with soft ochre and red cushions decorated the room.

“Here, take this to warm up, I asked for tea to be sent up so that should be here any minute, in the meanwhile you can tell me why you are here.” Pippa rambled as she handed Hecate a plaid – this one was pink – her eyes scanning Hecate, the frown she had worn since she saw Hecate arriving still in place.

Hecate looked at the witch in front of her. Mouth opening, closing, then opening again. But words did not come. Her eyes fled across the room wildly, searching, even though she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Finally they rested on Pippa, unable to tear her gaze away from the blonde witch, no matter how much she tried.

Pippa sighed. “Hecate, are you alright? Don’t think I am not happy to see you here. Of course I am, _of course I am_.” She repeated herself more forcefully when she saw the sheer panic in Hecate’s eyes, knowing her friend so well.

Hecate shook her head, looking down at the pink plaid she had wrapped around her, feeling so out of place. “I came…because I could… I finally could.” She then said. And when she looked up to see Pippa staring back at her with uncomprehending eyes she continued, and she explained it all. In one go, afraid that if she would stop she would not be able to go on. And as she spoke, she saw so many emotions cross Pippa’s face. Shock, sadness, worry and eventually anger.

“They trapped you for _thirty_ years.” She whispered.

“I was punished, not trapped.” The answer was mechanical, she had said it so many times to herself over the years when emotions threatened to get the better of her.

“You were a _child.”_ Pippa hissed. “This was not a punishment. This was a curse, a _trap.”_

“ _I_ trapped a non-magical child. It was only fitting that I would be given a similar punishment.” Yet she felt how her eyes betrayed her as they started to water, knees starting to buckle as the weight of thirty years of punishment and the events of the past days came crashing into her.

And within seconds Pippa – wonderful, beautiful Pippa – had her. Held her and gently lowered them to the floor as Hecate cried. Sobs wracking her shoulders, tears staining Pippa’s dress as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

“Oh Hiccup…You don’t really believe that, do you?” Pippa softly said as she pulled the witch closer to her, as if she was determined to never let go, protecting her friend from the world from now on. “You should have told me. I could have helped you.” She eventually said.

Hecate leaned back at that, removing herself from the hug to wipe at her tears. “And trapping you with me at Cackle’s? I couldn’t do that to you. Not when you had such a beautiful future ahead of you.”

“One without you in it. What a future.” Pippa said bitterly.

Hecate gave a lopsided smile at that. “You don’t mean that.”

Pippa sighed. “Don’t get me wrong. I love being headmistress of my own school. But believe me Hecate. I would trade it _all_ away in a heartbeat if it meant we would never have been separated.”

Pippa raised her hand to brush a tear from Hecate’s cheek and then let her hand rest there, her thumb softly caressing her cheek as the other witch stared into Pippa’s eyes.

Hecate felt her breathing slowly calm as she looked at Pippa. At the warmth that shone from her eyes, the trust, the love.She still couldn’t quite understand it, couldn’t quite believe that Pippa really would love her as much as she said she did. But she wanted to believe it, wanted it so badly.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

“Ah, that would be the tea.” Pippa said softly. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the bed? You are not flying back tonight and you look absolutely exhausted.” She said before standing up to answer the door.

With Pippa no longer holding her, Hecate felt terribly self-conscious, sitting on the floor of her friend’s room, a hideous plaid wrapped around her and her make-up all over the place without a doubt.

Waving her hand over her face she cleaned her face, frowning as she saw her hand tremble slightly while she used magic. She must be more tired than she thought then.

Slowly she got up, turning towards the bed that she could see through the doorframe yet something stopped her from going over there as Pippa suggested. Pippa had never been to her bedroom. Going into hers now felt...off...

“What’s the matter, Hiccup?” Pippa slipped her hand into Hecate’s and softly squeezed, a tray with two cups of tea and a white teapot with pink flowers magically floating behind her.

Hecate turned to look at the blonde, she felt stoic, what was the matter indeed?

Sensing her hesitation Pippa just softly smiled at Hecate before pulling her with her, towards the bedroom. “Come now, Hiccup. You really need to sleep. I can hardly feel your magic in the air around me. If I didn’t see you here standing with me, I would almost feel lonely.” She joked softly, moving Hecate to the bed and then gently pushing her down to sit.

Hecate let it all happen, she suddenly felt so tired. She was aware how she went to lie down on top of the sheets of Pippa’s bed. Was aware how Pippa’s familiar magic washed over her, changing her in a modest night gown and unpinning her hair from its bun. Was slightly aware how Pippa went to lie behind her, before pulling her arms around her pulling her towards her. And then she was asleep, no longer aware of pink lips placing the lightest of feathered kisses to her cheek and whispering good night to her.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Pippa woke up to Hecate lying next to her on her back. Arms rigidly next to her body, eyes staring up to the ceiling.

"Just looking at you worrying makes me so tired I could sleep again right away." She mumbled sleepily as she carefully put her hand on Hecate's shoulder. "I am happy you are here, Hiccup. And even happier that you are the first thing I saw when waking up. Even when you are this anxious."

She felt Hecate relax a little at her words and Pippa smiled at that. It would take some time before the other witch would stop doubting herself, would stop blaming herself for their thirty years separation. She knew that, but she hoped that by saying as often as possible that she was happy to see Hecate, she might quicken that process just a little.

"I should go. You have your school to run, I don't want to be in your way." Hecate said as she went to sit up.

"Nonsense." Pippa protested. "You didn't fly all the way here to fly back again the following morning. Besides, I had thought you would be interested in seeing the school, see what I built here..." her voice trailed off, insecurity suddenly lacing her words.

As soon as Hecate picked up on it she moved to cover her hands with Pippa's. "Oh but I do, Pipsqueak! I...I would love to see your school." Her eyes pleading to tell Pippa everything else that she was not able to put into words. Not yet at least.

Pippa smiled and nodded at that. "Good. Then let's get us some breakfast. But first, do you need to notify Ada that you will be away?"

She saw the smile that had previously been on Hecate lips falter as she mentioned Ada. "I probably...should. It is just...difficult."

Pippa nodded in understanding. Ada might have been the one finally lifting the spell on Hecate, but couldn't she have done that years earlier? She knew Hecate was struggling with the same question as she saw how the taller witch pressed her lips together in a thin line, holding back her emotions.

"Don't worry. I'll mirror Ada, why don't you go freshen up in the mean time?" she therefore said, and by the grateful look Hecate gave her she knew she had said the right thing.

"In there" she gestured towards her bathroom and as Hecate got up Pippa set down in front of her vanity to mirror her colleague.

Ada greeted her with her usual warm smile. "Ah, well met, Pippa. To what do I owe this honor so early on the day?"

"Well met, Ada." she smiled. "I am mirroring to let you know that Hecate is visiting me and will be staying for a couple of days" - she honestly had no idea how long Hecate would stay, but Pippa thought that a couple of days should be the least after thirty years of confinement. "in case you were wondering where she is." she concluded.

Ada's brows raised for only a second as Pippa spoke, before she smiled again. "Ah, I was already hoping Hecate would have gone to Pentangles when she left yesterday without letting me know where she went. Good to hear, tha-"

"Why would she have to let you know where she went?" Pippa cut in. "You had her trapped at Cackle's for 30 years. I think Hecate deserves some space now." she had snapped before she could think about it. Her hand immediately flying to her mouth as if to prevent her mouth from saying anything else. "Oh Ada I am sorry. That wasn't very kind of me." she apologized, as she saw the always present smile on the other woman's face strain.

"Apology accepted, miss Pentangle. I suppose I might have deserved that." but the shift from first to last name didn't go unnoticed by Pippa, before she could say anything else Ada continued however.

"Well, I must be going. Thank you for letting me know of miss Hardbroom's whereabouts. Wish her a good stay for me." And with that she was gone, leaving Pippa to stare at herself in the mirror, contemplating about what she had just said. She was only startled out of her thoughts when she heard Hecate's voice, sharp and clipped

"You shouldn't have said that."

She turned around to face Hecate, but her response died on her lips as she saw the frown and hurt in Hecate's eyes. "I.." she stammered. " I am sorry Hecate. I didn't think y-"

"Yes...you didn't think. As usual." Hecate bit and Pippa flinched involuntarily at the harshness in her voice.

"Hecate, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that, but please don't be like that." She said, suppressing a familiar hint of panic rising in her chest as she felt Hecate's cold stare at her.

Instead she stood up and walked towards the taller witch. "Please Hecate. Don't do this. Don't close yourself off. I am sorry I did something you did not appreciate, but you can't push all your emotions away and answer with anger every time that happens."

Still stoic eyes and a thin line for a mouth stared back at her.

"After all..." she added softly, daring to brush the back of her hand across the other woman's cheek "you are much too beautiful to be angry all the time."

It was a bold move, she knew it was. And for a moment she thought she had made the wrong choice, as Hecate's eyes grew impossible wide and she heard her breathe in deeply through her nose ready to shout at her no doubt.

Involuntarily she flinched a little, as she braced herself for it all. And maybe it was that, or maybe it was the fact that she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Hecate's ear without even thinking about it. But suddenly Hecate let go of her breath, shoulders sacking and shaking her head. "Oh Pipsqueak, I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to."

Pippa smiled brightly at that. "That makes me glad. And though I really think it couldn't hurt to give Ada something to think about, and I couldn't have helped myself even if I had known beforehand that I was going to say what I said, I am still sorry." she said, lightly tapping Hecate's nose - she loved how that never failed to give Hecate that confused yet amused look on her face - as she turned away from her.

"Well, let me get changed real quick," she mumbled. Waving her hand to freshen herself up and magically change herself into her signature pink dress, " - and let's go so I can show you my life's work, now shall we?"

As Pippa showed Hecate around the school's premises, she couldn't help but feel happiness bubbling inside of her at the fact that Hecate hadn't shaken her off when she had taken Hecate's arm and had wrapped herself around it, pulling her along with her.

"Pipsqueak," Hecate sighed when they had finally returned to her Chambers again. "this..." and she gestured around her in the air before taking Pippa's hands in her own "is all very impressive. I am so proud of you."

"You are?" Pippa asked, suddenly feeling very small.

Hecate nodded. "I am. So very proud, I could just...I could just..." and suddenly Hecate moved closer to her, hands still in hers, eyes holding her own before moving in as she softly pressed her lips to Pippa's own.

Her lips were incredibly soft, even more than Pippa had always imagined them to be. And just as sudden as the kiss had started it was over again.

"...kiss me..." Pippa finished Hecate's words eyes searching for those of the other witch, which were growing quite wide. "

Pippa, sorry I-" Hecate started, raising her hand. But Pippa didn't give her the chance to say anything more, nor transfer herself away. Quickly she closed the distance between them again, bringing her hands up to either side of Hecate's face and kissing Hecate again, pouring all of her feelings into that one kiss.

It took a moment for Hecate to respond, but when she did, Pippa thought she was going to explode from the tenderness their kiss grew into. She felt Hecate move one of her hands to the small of her back to pull her even closer as the other found its way to her cheek.

Breaking the kiss only when she felt dizzy due to lack of air, she pressed her forehead against Hecate's. "Who knew all it took was showing you some modern magic…” She whispered jokingly. “ And don't you dare taking it back. Didn't you know it is rude to first give someone something only to take it back again right away, Hecate?" And she saw Hecate smile.

"I don't know what came over me. And before I knew it I kissed you. Without even asking." Hecate muttered.

"And I am glad that you did. It's what I waited thirty years for." Pippa sighed.

"And was it worth the wait?" Hecate blushed as she said it, surprised by her own boldness.

Pippa chuckled and moved her arms to rest on Hecate's shoulders, then crossing her hands behind her. "More than worth it." she said before kissing Hecate softly again.

"I could keep doing this for the rest of the day and tomorrow." She sighed.

"I wouldn't stop you. I just wonder what your staff might think when you stay away."

"Oh, they will be fine without me." Pippa sighed. "Surely they would come looking for you.”

Pippa shrugged. “And they would find me kissing you. They will get over it. It’s not like we are doing anything less than innocent anyways.” She grinned, even more so when she saw Hecate starting blush again.

“I – well, but…wouldn’t you find that embarrassing?” the woman asked, and Pippa felt Hecate tensing just a little.

“Hiccup, look at me.” She therefore whispered and she pulled back a little so she could look at her. Dark worrisome eyes stared back at her, insecurity swirling in them.

“The way I see it,” she started. “they would be walking in on me in the arms of the most beautiful, wonderful, _witchiest_ witch of them all. What can possibly be embarrassing about that?”

Hecate smiled a little before shaking her head. “I really can’t understand how you can be always so sure and confident about everything.”

“Oh, I have my own demons, my staff seeing me kiss you is just not one of them.” Pippa said softly. “Would you mind if your colleagues saw you with me?”

She saw Hecate process what she just said, pondering her question. “I- I prefer to keep my private life to myself, but…no, no I wouldn’t mind them seeing you with me.” She then slowly said. “I would actually be quite proud.” She then stated more firmly.

A bright smile appeared on Pippa’s face. “Well that’s settled then.” She smiled. “Now tell me, what more do you want to do while you are visiting?”

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


She took in a deep breath before she crossed the doorstep of the school that she hadnt left in thirty years up until now. Returning again, after spending two weeks with Pippa felt a little strange.

Yet as soon as she was inside, with the Great Hall greeting her with its dark stone walls, but warm lights, the strange feeling left her, replaced by familiarity.

"Ah, well met Hecate. How good to see you again. I hope you had a good trip."

Hecate turned around to see Ada standing in the doorframe that led to her office, smiling warmly at her, hands on her back.

"Well met, Ada. I hope you have been enjoying your free weeks as well." she said softly. "it is good to be back." she then added, and found to her slight surprise that she meant it. 

"Well, that's good to hear. Now why don't you unpack and then maybe I could borrow you for a minute and a cup of tea? I have some ideas for next school term that I would like to run by you."

She gave a quick nod to Ada before transferring herself to her Chambers.

She was immediately greeted by Morgana brushing against her legs. "Hello there," she whispered softly as she bend to pet her. "I am sorry for having left you for so long. The weather just wasn't good enough to take you with me. But I hope they took good care of you while I was away."

Just at that moment the door of her chamber slammed open as Dimity Drill barged in, holding a tray with something indeterminablr on it that had a strong smell of fish coming off it . "Hello my sweet darling, look what I managed to save for you before Tapioca threw it aw-" She faltered as saw Hecate standing there with unimpressed eyes and one raised eyebrow.

"I- I- was talking to the cat, I-"

"I should be angry with you for barging into my rooms like that. But seeing as you were only doing so to take care of Morgana, I will let it...slide."

The gym teacher just nodded in silence.

"Now I will take this from you." she walked up to take the tray from Dimity, pretending not to see the stunned look on the other witch's face.

"Goodbye now, miss Drill." she then said with an airy voice, before turning her back to her.

She heard the gym teacher mutter a "Goodbye Miss Hardbroom." before leaving her room again and Hecate felt herself smirk.

Morgana looked at her, green eyes staring intently. "well don't judge me like that, I brought things out of balance by leaving. I had to make sure it was understood that I did not change."

"Darling, I beg to differ. I think you changed quite a lot over the past weeks and I would like to take full credit for it." she suddenly heard a voice from the other side of the room. Looking up, to the mirror at her dressing table she smiled.

"Pippa." Quickly she went to sit down in front of her dressing table.

"Hello my dear. I wanted to check if you had arrived alright, it feels suddenly very empty here without you. But I see you are right back to your strict self."

Hecate gave a shrug. "I have no idea what you mean by that, but as you can see I arrived just fine. Do tell me, will you still be visiting next week for our weekly game of chess?"

Pippa nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Perfect. I am afraid I have to end our call now though, Ada asked to speak to me just now." Hecate was annoyed by how factual and formal she spoke to Pippa, especially after just having spend two weeks together and the events of earlier that day. Talking to Pippa now through the mirror felt oddly distant and it made her feel off balance.

She paid attention again to the conversation she was having, when she heard Pippa's worried voice. "Ada wants to see you, so shortly after you arrived?. About what exactly?"

"Just something for next term , nothing else. You don't need to worry.." Hecate explained. "though you are adorable when you do." she then added, causing Pippa to blush profoundly.

"I just want you to feel safe and be comfortable." she muttered.

Hecate smiled softly at that. "I know that, Pipsqueak. And I appreciate it. But I will be alright. I may not have been able to leave Cackle's for so long, but that doesn't mean that I hated being here. This school remains my home."

"Alright. Well, go on then. We will talk later." Pippa answered and she blew a kiss to Hecate before ending the call.

The fact that Pippa showed she cared so much made Hecate feel warm and loved. Both feelings she didn't feel very often and felt foreign to her. At first she hadn't known how to cope with it. Unsure whether she should allow herself to feel that way or should close herself off from it. Yet she found that it became easier and easier to accept those feelings every time Pippa would show her how much she cared or how protective she was of Hecate's well-being.

As such, it didn't come as a surprise now that Pippa was worried the moment she mentioned Ada. It wasnt that she didn't like the other hearmistress, but throughout her stay at Pentangle's Hecate had seen Pippa going from sad to frustrated to flat out angry whenever something reminded her of her 30 year confinement at Cackle's. She never brought it up however, not until the previous evening, the last one at Pippa's, when Hecate had tried to ensure Pippa that she had lived a good life so far, and that she enjoyed teaching at Cackle's, and that surely Ada might have lifted the spell sooner if only she had asked. Pippa hadn't had any of it.

"That is beside the point, Hiccup." she had said, giving a short shake of her head and her nose would scrunch up just a little in irritation - something Hecate thought made her look awfully adorable. "The point is that Ada did not take the initiative herself up until now. That implies she thought it right that you were confined. Thought it right that your world practically stood still for thirty years! You were left out of 30 years of new experiences. No wonder you are so wary of modern magic. Every new element, even though it's small becomes huge because your reference is the situation of thirty years ago!"

Those words had hurt her. They had fed her insecurities over the question if she was still a good witch. How could she be, when she had not experienced 30 years of new developments, other than those the girls would bring with them to school?

Pippa had apologized right away when she had seen Hecate wince. Had touched her arm, softly squeezed her shoulder to let her know she hadn't meant to hurt Hecate. But at night Hecate had hardly slept, instead tossing and turning, Pippa's words repeated over and over in her head, while said witch was lying beside her wide awake as well. Yet as fidgety as Hecate had been, so rigidly still was Pippa lying. Literally a difference of day and night to their usual composures. And neither of them spoke.

Then this morning, as they had woken up, the both of them having slept only a few hours, Pippa had rolled towards Hecate and had pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Hecate had hummed. "I am not as adventurous as you are, Pippa. I was alright at Cackle's, and I would always have been wary of modern magic. With or without Cackle's. It is who I am."

She had let out a shuddered breath that she didn't know she had been holding, bracing herself for Pippa's rejection as the blonde found out Hecate wasn't quite what she had been looking for after all.

But it hadn't come. Instead Pippa had pressed her lips to hers in a soft loving kiss. "I know, darling. I know you like rules and regularity and tradition. And I love you for it." she had said as she broke the kiss, and there had been so much love shining in her eyes that Hecate had felt as if she wanted to cry.

"So you are not giving up on me, now you know how little I actually know of the world?" she had asked in a voice less steady than she had hoped it to be. "I am not the witch you thought I was."

Pippa had shook her head. "You are the witchiest witch of them all, Hiccup. I have known that from the moment we met when we were just two foolish girls trying to be top of our class."

"I love it when you call me that." Hecate had admitted, a smirk on her lips and that had been enough to bring Pippa to push herself up from the bed so that she could hover over Hecate, before she lowered her head again to kiss her. Her blonde tousled hair tickling Hecate's face.

The kiss has quickly deepened, and before Hecate knew it, she had wrapped her arms around Pippa pulling her on top of her and flush against her, safe for the sheets between them, one hand traveling to the blonde's hip the other going up into her hair.

When things had grown more heated, and she had felt her own hands starting to travel over Pippa's body before finding the hem of her night gown, she had stalled her movements however and had moved her head backwards a little to look at Pippa.

She had almost laughed out loud at the frustration that had been on Pippa's face when she broke her kiss. "What's wrong, why did you stop?" she whined.

"I want to make sure that you are...sure." Hecate breathed, cheeks flushing even more as she asked the question. "..Of doing _this_ , what we are about to do...with _me_. She had added when Pippa gave her a confused look. 

In response Pippa had let out a frustrated huff, before making the sheets that up until then had still been in between them disappear.l with a flick of her wrist. As they both registered the new places where their skin made contact, bare legs against each other and their stomachs only separated now by the thin fabric of their night gowns, Pippa held Hecate's gaze intently before slowing closing the distance between them again to pull Hecate in for a languid kiss.

"Does this answer your question?" her voice low and soft.

And as Hecate looked into Pippa's dark, lust filled eyes, she had merely nodded before her hands went to the hem of Pippa's night gown once more. "Allow me.." she had whispered.

And what followed had been the best start to a Saturday morning Hecate had ever experienced. They had taken their time exploring every inch of skin of each other. Touching, feeling, pressing kisses. At one point Hecate had felt as if her heart was going to explode with the love she felt for Pippa. And had she had any doubts about whether Pippa felt the same - she would always have some - it was taken away when Pippa had been lying beside her, pressed against her, playing with Hecate's hair that had come loose from its braid at some point. "I love you, so much, Hiccup. Please don't ever leave me again."

Hecate had stilled at her words for a moment, had felt her body go rigid for just a second as she registered the truth but also the fear in Pippa's words. Guilt washed over her like a wave, but she closing her eyes she forced herself not to let it linger. Instead she had turned herself a little more towards the blonde witch, and brought her arms protectively around Pippa, pulling her into a hug. "Never again, Pipsqueak. I promise."

They had stayed like that for quite some time, Pippa dozing off first, before Hecate felt her own body demanding her to catch up on the lack of sleep earlier that night. When they woke again it was because of bright rays of sunshine peeked through the closed curtains.

Hecate smiled, but was brought out of her reveries when Morgana suddenly jumped onto her lap.

"No dear, tonight we can cuddle, but now I have to go, Ada is waiting for me."

With an indignant meow Morgana jumped to the floor again and Hecate got up to transfer herself to Ada's office.

"Oh." she said in surprise when she appeared in Ada's office, finding not only the headmistress there, but the Great Wizard as well. "Well met, your greatness. I hope I haven't kept you long, I was not aware you were visiting." She straightened her back and schooled her features to be neutral yet stern. 

The Great Wizard gave her a nod as he said his greetings to Hecate while Ada rounded her desk to stand in front of it, closer to Hecate.

"That is my fault. I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to be alarmed mere moments after your arrival."

"That is alright, miss Cackle." Hecate spoke formally. "However, should I? - Be alarmed?"

Instead of answering, Ada smiled again, but it was a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, why don't you sit down first so we can talk and then it will explain itself, hm?" and she gestured for Hecate to sit down in one of the large purple chairs, as she herself sat down in the other one. Meanwhile the Great Wizard had moved to the window behind Ada's desk, eyes staring at the sky. It made Hecate unbelievably nervous that he acted almost as if she wasn't there. The Great Wizard was hardly to be described as a _approachable_ person, yet the way he was acting now was to be considered distant, even for him.

Sitting down as Ada had told her to do, Hecate thought of what Pippa had just said to her _'I just want you to feel safe and comfortable'_. Well, everything about this little 'welcoming committee' told her she would be neither before too long ..

  



	4. Chapter 4

With trembling hands Hecate started to open the envelope that was given to her by the great wizard only moments ago. The words previously spoken to her ringing in her head. 

"Your old teacher, miss Broomhead passed away recently." She had felt herself grow stone cold at the message. Memories of her time as a student of the cruel witch - the only time she had been allowed to temporarily leave Cackle's, mind you - flooding her mind. 

"She left a letter to some of the witches she has taught. They were...not the typical kind of letter." the wizard had continued, and when Hecate had sent him a questioning look he added, "Miss Broomhead was not the type of person to be considered to be kind to her fellow witch's and wizard, as you might well know. She apparently felt it was her duty to ensure that the witching community would remain as strong and pure as possible." He had swallowed there, as if mentally preparing for his next words. 

"She uhm…thought that should be her duty even after she passed away. So she wrote letters to some of her former students." 

"You already said that." Hecate had cut in, growing annoyed by how the wizard was talking in circles as to postpone his actual message. One that couldn't be a good message, of that she was sure. 

"Yes. Well, the point is. At first we thought they were just ordinary letters. So we just sent them to the persons it concerned. But soon after, we got several reports of witches being cursed with the most complicated curses. One witch for example could suddenly only recite those foolish childrens’ songs non-magical people sing, as soon as she would open her mouth. It took us a week to break the curse. When she could finally speak normally again she told us it had happened the moment she had opened the letter she had received. You see, she had decided to teach a subject on ordinary people at another witching school. Miss Broomhead did clearly not approve. After several more of these reports we thought it best to deliver the remainder of the letters in person. So that we could at least help right away if another curse is within them. There is no way of knowing from the outside..." 

Then it had been Hecate's turn to swallow. It suddenly became very clear why the Great Wizard had come and why Ada had not wanted her to worry her with this immediately upon arrival. "Why are you telling me this, your greatness?" she had still asked. 

Then it had been Ada who spoke. Taking an envelope from her desk as she did. "The last letter, is addressed to you, Hecate." she had said softly.

"Oh..." 

And that was how she found herself here now, trying to suppress the slight tremble of her fingers as she opened the envelope. 

She braced herself for whatever curse her former teacher had seen fit to cast on her , because there was no doubt that Broomhead would have many reasons to be disappointed in her, she always was. 

But once she had the letter unfolded…Nothing happened, and so she began to read...

[...]

Pippa was practically running towards the school already before she had even properly landed with her broomstick. She had wanted to transfer the whole way but Ada had sternly spoken from her mirror that, she would be of no help if she did, since that would only make her sick. 

"Where is she?" she asked as soon as she saw Ada waiting for her when she entered the great Hall, formal greetings be forgotten. 

"In the hallway just around the corner of my office" Ada replied, gesturing for her to follow. 

"She had just read the letter." she continued, having explained to Pippa through the mirror already about the visit of the Great Wizard.

"We had expected something to happen right away." she continued. "That's how it went with the others. But when she opened the letter she just started reading. And when she was done, she looked up and asked us why we were still looking so expectantly at her, as clearly nothing had happened - in that typical way only Hecate can. The Great Wizard left after that, thinking we were in the clear.” 

"But her eyes, Pippa. Something in her eyes was off. I saw it immediately." Ada mumbled as she gripped Pippa's arm and squeezed it just a little too tightly. The headmistress had seemed quite calm to Pippa so far, but the tight grip around her arm now betrayed how worried she actually was. 

"And then she just turned around and walked out of my office, saying she had other things to tend to. She walked, that is when I knew something was not right, I haven't seen Hecate walk to anything if she does not absolutely have to since as long as I can remember. And that's how I found her in the hallway, slumped against the wall like this..." 

Pippa took in a sharp breath as she rounded the corner. There, with her back against the wall was Hecate sitting on the cold floor, knees to brought up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her middle, one hand still holding on to the letter. Her eyes were staring seemingly unseeing at the wall in front of her and her lips were moving, forming words yet without any sound. And in a circle around the witch was a barely visible thin golden line visible on the floor.

“She has built some sort of protection shield around herself and I don’t seem to be able to break through it.” Ada said. “That’s when I decided to contact you. You have known Hecate the longest, I hoped you might know what we could do.”

Pippa nodded, eyes never leaving Hecate. “You were right in doing so. I do indeed know what to do about this. Hecate has done this once before, when we were younger” – Pippa pursed her lips thinking back to that time. Due to an unfortunate mishap, Hecate had gotten a B instead of her usual straight A’s for a test. The thought that her father might come to the school to reprimand her for it, had given her a severe anxiety attack. “It took me a week to figure it out, but eventually I knew how to get through.”

Putting her words into deeds she approached Hecate and stretched her hand out to where the protection shield was. As soon as her hand came into contact with the magic shield, it became visible in its entirety, as a golden dome over Hecate. The latter seemingly unaware of what was happening around her.  
Wordlessly Pippa added her other hand to touch the dome. Sparks of golden magic flew from the dome to her hands, as if she was magnetic. Closing her eyes she started to poor her own magic into the down, focusing on calming Hecate down. If this was indeed again an anxiety attack, that was the most important thing to do now. 

And with every calming thought Pippa sent to Hecate, a pink sliver of magic sprung from her hand and started to mingle with the gold of Hecate’s magic. Pippa was vaguely aware of Ada still standing behind her, gasping as she watched the magic of the two witches interacting in a way she had never seen before.

Redirecting all of her attention back to Hecate, Pippa sent a final wave of magic to her before Hecate’s magic shattered. Pippa immediately fell to her knees beside Hecate and softly put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hiccup, dear. Can you hear me?”

Hecate had started to blink as soon as her protection shield had been broken and now slowly turned her head to look at Pippa. 

Pippa was taken aback by the wild fear she saw shining in those dark brown eyes. 

“She is lying.” Was all Hecate said.

“Who is, dear?”

But Hecate just shook her head. “She is lying. I would have known if she was speaking the truth. It is impossible.”

“Are you talking about the letter? Could I maybe have it?” Pippa tried carefully, hand already moving to Hecate’s to take the letter from her.

But Hecate pulled her hand back as if she was stung by a bee. “No!” She said forcefully, body going rigid again, her magic crackling in the air. 

Pippa leaned back hands up in front of her body. “Alright, dear. No need to panic. I won’t read it, I just want to see if someone put a spell on it or not.”

But Hecate shook her head again, suddenly moving to stand up again. “No, no curse.” She muttered, looking around bewilderedly before her gaze landed on Ada. She just stared at the headmistress for a couple of seconds, “I haven’t been cursed. I already told you that.” 

“Hecate..” Ada started, but as soon as she set a step forward, Hecate set one back, nearly stumbling into Pippa who let her hands fall to Hecate’s hips to steady her. 

“Hecate, darling try to calm down please. You don’t have to explain anything you cannot right now. But I am worried you are going to hurt yourself if you don’t calm down now.” Pippa spoke as she moved to Hecate’s other side, so that she could look at her. “Your magic is so thick in the air and buzzing so loudly I can hardly access my own anymore.”

That seemed to finally get through to Hecate. As Hecate’s eyes became a bit more focused, Pippa felt the pressure of Hecate’s magic becoming less. Hurting Pippa, even by accident, was the last thing Hecate wanted. If the entire situation wasn’t so frightening to Pippa, she might have almost smiled at how this once again showed how big of a heart Hecate truly had – even though she usually tried to convince everyone of the opposite. 

“I am sorry..” Hecate mumbled, casting her eyes downwards. But when she tried to step away from Pippa, the blonde witch grabbed for Hecate’s hand, holding it firmly in hers before she turned to look over her shoulder to where Ada was standing. 

“Ada, I think I’ve got it from here.” 

The headmistress nodded at that, and later, when things were more calm, Pippa would think back to what an odd look Ada had had in her eyes. She could have sworn there had been tears, but also the faintest of smiles on her lips.

  



	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't quite sure when tears had started to fall. Wasn't quite sure how she had got to be back in her chambers either. But somehow both things had happened, and now she was sitting in her arm chair holding a cup of calming tea in one hand, the letter still clutched in the other. On the opposite side of her was Pippa, a cup of tea of her own in her hands and a deep frown on her face as she was studying Hecate. Trying to decide whether she needed something, whether she was alright.

Well, she was far from alright. She was confused and incredibly frustrated- the tears were accounting for that.

They had been sitting like that for at least half an hour now in complete silence before Hecate finally spoke. "I don't know what game she is playing."

Her voice was croaked and sounded incredibly loud as it broke the silence, although it was only barely more than a whisper. Fixing her gaze on Pippa's calming eyes she continued.

"If what she wrote is true, then I don't see why she would tell me now, after all this time. Seeing as she writes I am the one who was the biggest disappointment to her...."

"Oh Hiccup, you don't believe that, do-"

"But if she is lying." She didn't let Pippa finish, now that she had started to share her thoughts out loud, it seemed she couldn't stop anymore. "then I don't see what the point is of it all. And in fact, she _must_ be lying, because if it were true I should very well have a recollection of it, or have noticed it. It isn't something that goes by unnoticed...Unless it _is_ true, and it is just a way of proving how powerless I am. That even when I think I am in control over my own life I am really not, and have never been..."

She let her voice trail off there, turning her head to stare out the window to the grey sky. And when Pippa carefully asked what it was that could be true or not, she finally just lifted her hand, holding out the letter for Pippa to take it and read it.

She didn't dare look at Pippa as the blonde witch read it. Tried to shut out the small gasps leaving her lips as she went through the letter. Then finally, when she heard Pippa stand up, she turned to look at her and saw how Pippa had moved to put the letter onto her desk, back turned toward her. A different vibe was radiating off Pippa, instead of a mixture of worry and calm, suppressed frustration was now added to the mix.

"Was there ever anyone else?" Pippa finally started, her voice barely more than a whisper but Hecate heard it perfectly well.

"Really? That's what you take out of everything that is in this letter?" Hecate asked indignantly. “No!” She then exclaimed when Pippa did not react.

Pippa whirled around at that and Hecate was taken aback by the pain in her eyes. "Then how can she be writing about this? How can this have happened?!"

“Well, that is why I was saying she must be lying!” Hecate jumped up from her chair, suddenly filled with anger at Pippa’s reaction. “I have no memory of this ever taking place, nor do I have any reason to believe this has happened, judging by the way I look. Memory altering curse or not.”

Pippa scoffed. "Well for someone who is sure, you were quite panicked just now and you don't sound too convinced. Thirty years is a long time. Are you sure nothing has ever happened? Some wizard you had a fling with?”

"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten. Of course there was that one time when I was completely isolated at Broomhead’s manor, right under her nose – do you even hear how ridiculous you sound!?

Honestly, I am really surprised how you managed to make this whole ordeal about _you_. Whereas, _I_ am the one who will probably be worst of once I finally find out what on earth Broomhead intended to do to me with this letter!” Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, hands turning into fists. “She was the most powerful witch of all time. What if it _is_ true, what if she did cast such a strong spell on me that it lasted all those years. What if – then I – I – ” gasping for air Hecate let herself fall back on her chair before putting her head in her hands trying to catch her breath. She felt dizzy and felt control of her magic starting to slip again as the lamp at her desk shattered.

Suddenly Pippa was by her side, a hand tentatively on her back. “I’m sorry, Hecate. I didn’t mean to make this about me. You are right, it doesn’t really matter and I shouldn’t doubt you like that.” Pippa whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek. "But the thing is, it is a lot for me too. I care so much about you and we have only been together again for such a short time now. I let my fear of losing you and my frustration cloud my judgement. Rationally none of this letter makes any sense, _none_ of it. Yet intuitively I feel that Broomhead is writing the truth. Because wouldn’t that be the most cruel thing to do? To hurt you like that and hide it for years, only to uncover it when she is gone, so that you cannot confront her with it anymore?”

Hecate swallowed. "Please don't say that."

"We will have to get it checked, though Hiccup. Let Ada perform a purifying spell. A really powerful one.”

But Hecate, still looking down, shook her head firmly . "I can't. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Pippa," As she moved to look at Pippa again with eyes shining with pain and fear. "Because if it is true, then that means that, for the past 20 years, my life has been a complete lie! My entire identity is based on an image and a past that was altered. How can I live with that? How can I continue, how will I ever know if I am really in control of things? Students poison me with personality and love potions, teachers confine me to school grounds for years and alter my memory. What is left of my life that is just from me?! And shouldn't I have noticed? Changing my memory is one thing, but shouldn't I have noticed from my appearance. Shouldn't I look different after? Shouldn't I remember having had a _child_!?"

Pippa shook her head. "I don’t know Hecate! I really don’t know. You said it yourself, there is no witch more powerful than Broomhead. Maybe she altered the memory curse so that even that wouldn't be noticeable. We can only know by performing a purifying spell."

"No. I won't do it." 

"So you rather continue to possibly live a lie?" Pippa's voice was sharp now. “Do you really think you can let this go? To just continue? Because I sure as hell can’t. I want to know, I _need_ to know. Aren’t you curious?”

Hecate exhaled deeply at that, shoulders sagging. “Of course I am curious, _if_ it is true. Curious to know what happened to her, if she is alright, where she is now. But even if it is true and we recover my memories, what does that change? What would I do? Go look for her? And then say what? That I was so weak that I already wasn’t able to protect her from the start? That I cannot teach her anything truly useful besides what she has probably already learned at school, because I wasn’t able to leave this place for thirty years? I am a _mess,_ what on earth can I give her that is of value? I will probably only be wrecking her life…and eventually lose you in the process. Because in the two weeks we were together you have surely had more drama in your life than you had in the past thirty years.” Her voice had grown bitter now and she kept flexing and unflexing her right hand, her eyes trained on it, just so that she didn’t have to look at Pippa’s reaction.

“No, Hiccup, no! I don’t want to hear you talking like that about yourself. You are a beautiful woman, the witchiest witch, the most wonderful lover and you will be the most perfect _mother_.”

Hecate shuddered when Pippa called her a mother. “Don’t say that. Whether I go looking for her or not, I won’t be a mother. That is something Broomhead took from me the moment she took the child away.”

Pippa sighed at that, before dropping to her knees next to Hecate, bringing her hand to the other witch’s chin so that she could softly tilt Hecate’s head until she could look into her eyes. “I hate seeing you like this. I hate that Broomhead tortured you all those years ago and does so again now. This is exactly what she wanted Broomhead. I see it now. _That_ is why she told you, and that is why it must be true then. To make you doubt about yourself again, to drag you down into that dark place full of self-doubt and loathing. Her final cruel deed, to show you who is in power. That she controls your life, from beginning to end. Ripping a child away from her mother merely collateral damage.” Pippa growled, before moving her hands up to Hecate’s cheeks and Hecate felt her breath catch at the determination and fierce love she saw shining in Pippa’s eyes. “Well, you know. I won’t have it, I won’t let her. I won’t let _you_ drag yourself down like that, and I won’t let _her_ have the last laugh. She won’t control you. Yes, she may have in the past, but she is gone now. And we are going to recover your memories, and _you_ are going to decide what to do next. Not Broomhead, not Ada Cackle, not even me, but _you_ Hecate. And I will be there to support you every step of the way.” And as to emphasize her words and show Hecate that she really meant it, she moved forward to press a soft kiss to Hecate’s lips, and then catching the sob that left Hecate with a second kiss, and a third, before finally pulling Hecate into a tight hug.

And _finally_ Hecate let her, hands clutching at her back as she cried. Letting go of her fear, her frustration, her sadness. Feeling loved and safe in Pippa’s arms for just a little while, until she would have to get back to reality again and embark on a new mission. A mission to find her lost daughter…

  



	6. Chapter 6

Pippa was nervously tapping her fingers on the desk beside her, as she watched Ada bend very deeply over a dusty book in the library of Cackles.

She only stopped when a cold hand covered her own, giving a soft squeeze. Looking up she was met with Hecate's gaze, sad and tired, but also reassuring. The taller witch gave her a small smile, which Pippa returned with a soft smile of her own, turning her hand so she could hold Hecate's.

"It will be alright. We will figure this out." she mumbled, more to herself than to Hecate.

"Of course we will!" Ada cut in, her determination and spirit not quite matching the tiredness of the other two witches - but then again, the head mistress hadn't quite gone through the emotional roller-coaster that they had gone through in the past few days. 

After finding out about the letter, they had let things be what they were for a day. Both too drained to immediately deal with the necessity of recovering Hecate's memories. Instead they had spent a day alternating between locking themselves up in Hecate's chambers and making long walks through the wintery forest. And after Pippa had sent a quick message to Ada to let her know things were - given the situation they were in - fine, Ada luckily let them.

Then this morning, she had woken up to find Hecate missing from the bed, sitting in an arm chair near the window instead, as she watched the snow stick to the cold castle windows.

"I am ready." she had whispered when Pippa had got up to stand behind her, placing her hands atop of Hecate's shoulders.

"We don't have to rush."

"I know. But the girls will be back in two days and I can't be in this state I am in by then."

Pippa had softly squeezed Hecate's shoulders and then. "Very well. I will get dressed and then we will go to Ada."

"This it!" Pippa got pulled out of her memories by Ada's triumphant exclamation as she pointed at a specific page in the book. "This is the purifying spell I was looking for." 

Hecate moved closer to Ada so that she could read the spell, and then furrowed her brow when she did. "But this spell isn't exactly...exact.."

Ada nodded. "That is true, it doesn't quite tell you what to focus on. But I think I will be able to manage. It's mainly chanting anyways, we can make up the words as we go, apparently . So," she said, turning towards Hecate "are you ready?"

Pippa frowned as she saw Hecate becoming even more pale than usual, the fact that Ada didn't seem bothered by a dodgy spell from a dusty old spell book, not helping. "Ada, isn't there another, more modern book perhaps with a more detailed purifying spell in it?" she stepped in, but Ada shook her head.

"This is the only spell book I know of that has a spell that can uncover memories from so long ago. Other spells can only recover to a maximum of one or two years ago."

Hecate's shoulders slumped and Pippa quickly walked up to her to grab her hand. "I will hold your hand while the spell is cast. You are not alone."

Hecate didn't turn to meet her gaze, but Pippa saw the corners of her mouth curl up ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, Pippa gave a nod to Ada. "Alright. Please begin." she had to suppress a whimper when she felt Hecate tighten her grip of her hand just a little too much, but she said nothing of it.

As Ada began to chant, she could feel the anxiety of Hecate's magic radiating off of the taller witch, it was almost as if she could feel it within herself too.

Before Pippa could even think on whether that was true, the answer was given to her when Ada's chanting grew louder and a dark blue beam of magic transfered to Hecate. Pippa felt Hecate tense up and then was unable to focus on Hecate anymore as the feeling of foreign magic spread through her own body, entering through their joint hands.

It wasn't a comfortable feeling, the magic was almost hurtful. Against the pressure of the magic, Pippa managed to turn her head again to look at Hecate and saw that she too found the magic to be uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Ada's voice grew even louder and the blue magic grew even stronger. At the exact same time Hecate and Pippa pulled their hands away from one another, hands traveling to their heads where an almost unbearable pressure had built.

For a split second Pippa thought she was fine, having broken contact with Hecate. She was vaguely aware Ada was done casting the spell and wanted to turn to Hecate who had somewhere in the process fallen to her knees. But then the crashing pain of the foreign magic came back. With a loud whimper she grabbed for her head as she fell on her knees herself as well. She felt nauseous, cold and hot at the same time, along with the worst headache she had ever experienced. Scrunching her eyes shut, she tried to focus on staying calm, but even with closed eyes she saw flashes of blue light and white shards. And then the waves of headache and nausea started to change, they changed in waves of memories. One after another crashing into Pippa's consciousness.

[…]

_22 years ago_

“We have a new student today. Miss Hardbroom, you will be given the task to teach miss Pentangle here how things are done here. Do _not_ disappoint me.” Pippa’s eyes traveled from Miss Broomhead, tall, rigid and with a displeased frown on her face to the 23 year old lean, black-haired witch staring at her desk on the other side of the class room. Just her luck to have _her_ being the one assigned to her to show her around, Pippa thought. She had transferred here mid-term, the moment she heard a spot had opened. Learning a witching profession from Broomhead’s was considered the best education possible. Therefore, it was just was she needed in order to open her own witching school one day. And she was not going to let that be ruined by her former-friend-turned-enemy being the one having to show her around.

After all lectures for that day had finished, she saw how the other witch was coming her way. “I am surprised to see you still alive. After all, you might have quite possibly be dead, the way you suddenly disappeared.”

She saw the black haired girl wince, and expected her to come up with one sarcastic comment or the other, like she was used from her. But she was disappointed. “Let me show you were we have dinner. Then after dinner I will show you where you sleep.” Was all she said before she started to move towards the door, but Pippa did not follow. “Joy, are you seriously going to ignore everything that happened?” She asked incredulously.

The girl stalled at that before turning around slowly and Pippa was taken about by the bitterness, sadness and even hatred hidden in the eyes that looked at her. “You were right, before. Joy Hardbroom did disappeared, and she is in fact dead. I am Hecate. It is inconvenient for both of us that Miss Broomhead saw it fit to pair us together. But unfortunately that is what it is. I rather not give her a reason to be displeased, so now come along to dinner, please.” This time Hecate did not wait for Pippa to follow, leaving her behind utterly confused, mouth slightly agape.

[…]

Just as sudden as the memory had come it disappeared again, being replaced by blue and white fog in Pippa’s mind that cleared again however, as soon as the next memory presented itself.

[…]

Steam was practically coming from Pippa’s ears as she marched to the potions lab. In the past months she had taken to observing Hecate’s every move, not being able to accept the fact that the young woman seemed to want nothing to do with her. After her first introductory week had passed and Pippa knew her way around the small school, Hecate had gone back to her own routine again. And that routine apparently did not include Pippa, they hadn’t spoken since. At first Pippa had interpreted it as arrogance, and _oh_ how it had angered her. But ever so slightly she started to notice how the other five women in their class left Hecate alone as well. She had asked them about it once and they had all started to look away, mumbling that Hecate was better left alone and wasn’t a very approachable person.

Nonsense, Pippa thought. _Yes_ , Hecate kept to herself and tried to hide behind a book whenever she could. And yes, her dark make-up and the strict topknot she seemed to sport these days weren’t exactly welcoming, nor was the thin line her lips seemed to permanently form. But there were also her beautiful, warm brown eyes, her perfectly shaped eye brows, her slender figure…no, to Pippa, Hecate was certainly not unapproachable. Which meant something else had to be going on. Pippa just needed to find out what it was that Hecate was keeping hidden. Once she knew that, she could get her to talk to her and then she could finally, maybe find out why Hecate had suddenly disappeared all those years ago.

Pippa had meant to start with the question whether it had something to do with the student whose spot she had taken. The why or how of this students’ dropping out was covered in mystery. But when she got to the library – they were meant to do three hours of self-studying now – she noticed Hecate was missing. And _that’s_ when she found out from the other women that Hecate apparently had extra private lessons with Broomhead herself once every three weeks in the potions lab. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed this sooner.

So instead, that’s how Pippa now found herself marching towards said potions lab to demand that she be given the same preferential treatment. Yet as she neared the lab, she slowed her pace when the loud voice of Broomhead reached her ears.

“Again! Is this the best you can do? You are a _disgrace_ to our kind – No, not _that_ one, you foolish girl! And stop that ridiculous trembling of your hands, it is a sign of weakness. Do you think your father would have wanted you to be weak? I only do this because I promised him I would, you know that. I can hardly stand to be near you, the stench of failure is all around you.” Then the sound of shattering glass and the voice of Broomhead again booming every possible insult Pippa had ever heard, before the sound of something snapping, followed by a loud pained whimper. Pippa rushed back out of the hallway into the corridor that led to the library without thinking. Once there she stopped, her back resting against the stone walls, breathing heavily and eyes wide. She wished with every fiber of her being that what she heard wasn’t what she thought it was, but the truth was she knew very well that she was probably, unfortunately, right – as she always was right about things.

In the end she decided to wait around the corner of Hecate’s room, and only when she heard the witch approaching, did she turn the corner to face her.

Hecate stopped dead in her tracks and Pippa’s heart broke as she looked at how Hecate was clutching her hand, red welts visible, and saw the tear stricken face of the witch who normally looked so put together.

“Oh Hiccup.” She sighed, and hearing her nickname was all that was needed for Hecate to let go of the last bit of strength she was harboring, as tears started to run down her face even faster and a sob escaped her lips. Quickly Pippa walked up to Hecate to put an arm around her shoulder before leading her to her own bedroom. All the while she was cursing herself for thinking the worst of Hecate, who really had done nothing to deserve that. Well, except for leaving her without saying a word ten years ago, but Pippa had come to believe that too had its reasons, now that she knew this…

[…]

Pippa looked up from the book she was reading, lying on her bed, when Hecate entered her room, slamming the door shut before leaning back against it. A single tear made its way down her face.

“Again?” Pippa mumbled, putting her book down and getting up to make some tea.

“I must have blinked and let one tiny drop too much fall into the kettle. I don’t know – but it turned just a shade too purple and she exploded.” Hecate sighed before she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Pippa turned around with a cup of calming tea for Hecate. “I hate how she always manages to give you that defeated look in your eyes.” Giving the cup to Hecate she sat down next to the witch and brushed a stray strand of hair behind the other witch’s ear. “You are amazing, you know. And I accept that you need to finish these lessons, need to, because that horrible father of yours has managed to creep into your head even now that he is dead. But you should know that, when we are done here, we are going to Cackle’s and we are going to get that spell lifted and then we’re going away from _all_ of this. Because you deserve so much better.” Pippa said before pressing a soft kiss to Hecate’s cheek.

Hecate gave a soft smile at that before putting her cup down. “I love you, Pipsqueak.” She said before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to those of the blonde witch. The kiss quickly grew more heated and Pippa felt how Hecate started to softly push her backwards onto the bed.

Breaking the kiss, she whispered “Shouldn’t we first tend to your hand?”

But Hecate shook her head. “Not now. It isn’t too bad. I don’t want to think of her when I am with you, not like this.”

Pippa didn’t need to hear more, and she eagerly let Hecate close the distance between them again. Placing one arm at the back of Hecate’s neck, she pulled the taller witch with her as she went to lie fully down on her bed, all the while placing a silencing spell around her bedroom. It wouldn’t do for anyone – _least_ of all miss Broomhead – to find out that two of the students at Broomhead’s had been in a relationship for months now…

[…]

She was having a panic attack. A full-blown panic attack. One like she hadn’t had in years – not since Hecate had left her at their broomstick-waterskiing-display. She was only brought back to reality when she felt Hecate sit down on the floor next to her, putting an arm around her and sending some of her own calming magic towards her.

“Well, I think you just experienced a tenth of what I have been feeling since I found out… _every_ minute of the day.” Hecate sighed.

Pippa looked up at that through her tears which were still falling. “How long have you known? And are you sure? How is this even possible?”

S“I have known for two days.” Hecate answered quietly. “And yes, yes I am certain. I cast all possible spells and used all possible potions that I know of.”

Pippa nodded. “Well, if it weren’t for the fact that I know you literally can’t go anywhere else than this school, I would have thought you crazy and trying to pass off a one night stand with some wizard on me.” She joked but she regretted it when she saw Hecate’s lips turn into a thin smile.

“I don’t think that is funny.” She said superfluously to her expression. “We are talking about a child here. One that I am carrying. A child of you and me, even though that shouldn’t be possible.”

“Well it isn’t unheard of.” Pippa mumbled, looking at her hands. “There have been reports of witches whose love for one another is so pure that their magic makes it possible..”

“So we are one of those then?” It frightened Pippa that Hecate’s voice was so void of emotion as they discussed this, as they were essentially discussed their relationship. 

“Yes!” Pippa said her voice shrill from crying and emotion, and she turned to sit on her knees so she was facing Hecate. “I can’t speak for you, but _my_ love for you is so strong that I very well believe it could be that pure. I love you Hecate. And although I am scared out of my mind, and have no clue how we will deal with this while we are still at Broomhead’s, I am also so extremely happy and dare I say it proud that you are carrying our child! And I –“

She couldn’t finish her sentence, because Hecate had moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss. And as Pippa felt Hecate pour all her love in that one kiss, she knew that Hecate felt the same. Their love _was_ that pure.

[…]

Her heart was broken, her hands trembling. She felt as if she was choking, yet the rising and falling of her chest told her that she was very well breathing. She was sat on a chair in Broomhead’s office. Hecate was sat next to her in an equal state of distress if not more. One hand on her protruding stomach, the spell that had hidden it from sight lifted moments earlier by Broomhead herself.

Pippa winced as she felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze her painfully. That hand belonged to her furious father and Pippa wasn’t sure in whom she was more disappointed, their jealous classmate who had ratted them out, or her father who was so angry and disapproved of her relationship with another witch so vehemently.

Pippa was brought back from her thoughts when Hecate started to sob next to her, calling out to Broomhead that she could not do whatever it was she had just said.

“Silence!” Broomhead hissed and with a flick of her wrist Hecate’s pleas magically turned into silent ones, tears still streaming down her face. “You have made yourself an even bigger disgrace than I held possible. But it is done now. This is how it will go. We will erase miss Pentangle’s memory and what happens next to her will be up to her father to decide. I trust he will find a way to discipline her accordingly. _You_ , Miss Hardbroom, will be allowed to carry the child to term. After that I will find a place for the child that I seem fit, your memories will be erased as well and we will continue like this entire scandal has never happened. _Do you understand_.”

Pippa shook her head wordlessly. She certainly did _not_ understand. Why was everyone so hellbent on making their lives, making _Hecate’s_ life so miserable? She tried to protest, but a magical force made it impossible for her to say anything, _do_ anything. And as a sickening fear washed over her the moment she heard Broomhead starting to chant, a blue beam of magic made its way towards her, and everything went black..

[…]

When Pippa opened her eyes again she was back on the carpet floor of the Cackle’s library. It felt like she had been out for ages, but judging by the place where Ada was still standing it couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes.

Dazed she pushed herself up into a sitting position, she scrunched her eyes shut as a wave of nausea washed over her. When she opened her eyes again she saw a hand holding out a lemon drop in front of her. Thankfully she took it, before looking up to see Ada worriedly looking down at her. “How are you feeling Pippa? I am afraid that spell was much stronger than I anticipated.”

“That is putting it mildly.” Pippa huffed, her eyes traveling the room to where Hecate was still lying on the floor, a pained frown on her face. Inching closer to her, Pippa saw that tears were falling from Hecate’s closed eyes.

“Is she okay?” Pippa asked, her thumb moving to brush the tears from the other woman’s face.

“I think she will be.” Ada answered. “I didn’t dare moving you while you were under the spell, hoping you would soon wake again. I was right about that with you, so I hope Hecate will follow soon. As for what she saw, I could not say…”

Pippa pursed her lips. “Oh I have a good guess of what she is experiencing right now. I lived through half of it together with her, apparently.”

Ada nodded. “I figured as much when the spell engulfed both of you in it.”

“Oh Ada,” Pippa sighed, turning to look at the older witch, while she was still sat on the floor next to Hecate. “It was horrible. I feel sad, and furious and confused all at the same time.”

“It was my _father_. Together with Broomhead. They worked together, erasing our memories after they – ” she to swallowed down a sob. “ –After they found out about us. About us being together, and about us having a _child_.” She barely managed to speak the last words as another sob made its way passed her lips. And Pippa didn’t know what it was exactly, but something in the look full of pity that Ada gave her, only made her angry. Angry at everything. Yet anger wouldn’t help anyone right now, so instead the blonde witch turned her attention back to Hecate.

Moving closer to Hecate, she went to sit in a position so that she could lift Hecate’s head and let it rest in her lap, instead of on the cold floor. Brushing loose strands of hair out of the other witch’s hair Pippa whispered “How much more has happened since that last moment that we were together, that you are still processing now, Hiccup?”

And as if the taller witch had heard Pippa, a soft grown left her lips before brown eyes met Pippa’s own. Who let out a relieved sigh at that. Hecate’s gaze might be disoriented and full of pain, tears and sadness, but at least she was back…  


  



	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful winter's day. The sound of giggling and excited voices of girls catching up with one another after having spent two weeks of winter break apart filled the air. Bright sunrays made the thin layer of snow that covered the grounds of Cackle's sparkle as if someone had scattered little diamonds everywhere. 

Hecate observed it all from one of the windows in the great hall. Said hall was slowly filling itself with girls who had already dropped their belongings and were eagerly looking forward to Miss Cackle's welcoming speech. Not because of the speech itself, Ada was never very original when it came to speeches, the older girls could just about guess what would be said by now. No, they were looking forward to it, because the sooner it started, the sooner it would be over and could they return to wasting their time throwing snow balls at each other, Hecate thought. Her mouth shaping in a disapproving line by the thought alone.

Directing her attention back to the sight in front of her, her eyes involuntarily fixed on one young witch in particular, who was accompanied by her two best friends. Her hat crooked, her scarf unevenly wrapped around her neck so that she nearly stepped on one end of it.

Slowly Hecate blew out some air through her mouth. While she was definitely in no mood for any of Mildred Hubble's disasters to happen, she found that seeing the girl again, seemingly no different from the girl who had left two weeks ago was also strangely comforting, calming even. At least one thing hadn't changed.

Wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to give herself some strength, she once again missed Pippa's presence for the 100th time that morning. Pippa had been gone for a little over 24 hours now, and it took Hecate every bit of strength she possessed not to fall completely apart.

She couldn't let that happen. Had sent Pippa away herself after all, had assured Ada that she was fine, fit to teach.

But the truth was, she wasn't fit at all, wasn't fine at all. She just needed to teach, because it was the only thing right now that seemed stable to her. Potions were exact. Safe. And children were predictable - as much as they liked to think they weren't.

She had been awful to Pippa. She knew that. Pippa had been all over her when she had woken up. Asking if she was alright, tears streaming down her face as she explained to Hecate that her memories had been tempered with too, that she knew what had happened up to the point where Broomhead and her father had worked together to drive them apart and take the child - their _daughter_ \- from them.

And it had all been too much for Hecate. She couldn't deal with her own anxiety and pain and take care of Pippa at the same time. Even if it wasn't fair. Pippa had been there for her every second of every hour of every day since they had reconnected. Hecate only realized how much that meant to her once Pippa was gone. Chased away by Hecate's angry hisses to leave her be, to let her think, to go take care of her own school.

In that moment she just hadn't realized how much Pippa meant to her. She had seen her mistake as soon as Pippa had left- but it was too late then, surely the damage had been done already. Pippa would hate her, would finally see who she truly was. So when Pippa mirrored later that evening, she had ignored the call, unable to face the consequences of what Pippa would have to say - surely Pippa would have decided their relationship was over. And she had just wanted to postpone that moment a little longer. Yet, she hadn't been able to focus the rest of the day or that evening. Pippa had eventually stopped calling, but that unnerved her even more. Which in turn made her wonder if she should just go to Pentangle's herself to say she was sorry and face the inevitable. By the time she had finally gathered the courage to do so, it had been too late however. She would never be back again on time for the arrival of the girls, and after how Ada had helped she could not leave Ada to her own devices - the other teachers were no substitute after all.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Miss Hardbroom? Did you have a good winter break as well?" Hecate was startled by the soft voice belonging to Mildred Hubble who was suddenly standing beside her.

What on earth it was that possessed this girl to always seek her company, she did not know. None of the other girls did, they were all afraid.

"As far as winter breaks go, mine was...insightful." She answered.

She saw the girl frown at that, no doubt wondering how a winter break could be insightful.

"I trust you have used your free time wisely and worked hard on your potions essay?"

The color that appeared on Miller's cheeks told Hecate she had done no such thing. Suppressing the annoyed eye roll she wanted to give, she chose to ignore it instead.

"Sure, miss Hardbroom." she stammered. Then, searching to change the topic, Mildred, with her talent to always choose to do or say the right thing at the _wrong_ moment, or in this case, the right topic at the wrong moment asked "Did you spend time with Miss Pentangle this break?"

Hecate felt herself stiffen and turned her head to look out of the window again. "Why would you ask that?" her voice less neutral than she wanted it to be.

Mildred shrugged, mirroring Hecate's moves and staring out the window. "Last time Miss Pentangle was here you seemed to be friends again, and since you aren't confined to the school grounds anymore I figured you might have gone to visit her."

Hecate suppressed a smile, ever the perceptive little witch, it really shouldn't surprise her that Mildred noticed these things. "I did go to visit her." she therefore answered.

"That must have been really fun." Mildred now laughed, looking up at Hecate.

"It was." Hecate continued to stare out the window.

"You don't look as if it was. If you don't mind me saying."

A wave of guilt washed over Hecate at Mildred's words getting so close to the feelings and emotions she tried to lock away for now.

Closing her eyes she said, "I think we talked enough now, Mildred. Why don't you go find your friends and let them help you with that essay I know you did not finish during your vacation." 

"Err, right, of course miss Hardbroom." the girl stammered before skipping off to her friends.

Hecate was about to walk away from the window herself when she found Ethel Hallow standing right before her as she turned around.

"Well met, Miss Hardbroom. I just wanted to let you know that I think you will be quite proud of my potions essay and I wanted to ask if I could maybe use the potions lab today already to brew a sample of the potion I came up with."

Hecate sighed inwardly. She didn't know what it was with this girl. On the one hand she appreciated the girl's studiousness and eagerness to learn. At the same time she strongly disapproved of her need to compete and cheat in the process and at the expense of others.

Something in the glint in the eyes of Ethel told her that this seemed to be a case of the latter. "I see no need for you to be given that permission." She therefore said. "I have not yet forgotten your actions towards this school and Miss Moon." At least the girl had the decency to look remorseful.

As Ethel backed down, Hecate closed her eyes again and slowly breathed in through her nose. This was going to be a very long day.

The rest of the day she tried to only occupy herself with the things that absolutely required her presence. She tried to be her usual self, yet when she heard some girls whisper in the hallway that they found her to be "even more strict than usual", she knew that she was not quite doing a good job at acting normal.

And as the day slowly came to a close Hecate wondered how she could have ever thought that it was a wise decision to just pretend nothing had happened and start teaching tomorrow. Even though she really wanted to push it all away, she found it impossible to do so. And now that she was sitting in front of the fire of her chambers, Morgana purring in her lap, it almost made sense. Potions and teaching were much alike. They required a clear mind, a watchful eye and confidence. None of which she possessed right now.

Over the years she had come to accept that she would probably always be alone. A partner, a family, not for her - which was a good thing, her own family was hardly an example. Being alone, not being someone's partner, not being a parent but just being a teacher was probably for the best. Then, over the course of less than six months she had reconnected with Pippa, was in a relationship and found out that she had a child - that didn't make her a parent yet, but it made her in any case a whole lot more of the things she had once thought would never be for her. So where did that leave her? And how was she going to come to terms with it all? What was she supposed to do?

The new memories - or weren't they actually old memories? - That she now had, hadn't come without new emotions, new doubts, new insecurities either. She felt guilty for having dragged Pippa into all of this. Felt angry at Broomhead and Pippa's father - he had passed away several years ago, which seemed to be a good thing now, Hecate thought bitterly.

Hecate knew she should talk with Pippa about all of this. After all, Pippa was probably just as traumatized by it all and deserved to know what happened. No matter that facing Pippa would inevitably lead to her telling her she never wanted to see her again. It was selfish to hold onto this, to not set Pippa free from her if she wanted to. The child would now always bind them, but that didn't mean Pippa could lead her own life after all, now did it?

Well, Hecate thought to herself, once again she managed to mess everything up and do everything wrong. But at least she knew what to do this time. With a huff Hecate got up from her chair, Morgana hissing as she fell on the floor.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could probably transfer herself in one go to Pentangle's, Hecate thought. That would be the quickest way, she could be back before classes would start the next day.

Focusing on the red carpet in Pippa 's chambers at Pentangle's, Hecate closed her eyes and felt the familiar tingle of her magic starting to surround her at the same time as her feet left the floor of Cackle's.

A wave of nausea washed over her when she landed again. As she fell to her knees she expected to be met by red carpet, yet instead found cold light pink colored tiles beneath her hands and knees. Pippa's bathroom then, her coordination had been a little off then, and judging by the nausea she might have overestimated herself a little as well.

Long to think about it, Hecate didn't have however, as the bathroom door flew open revealing an alarmed Pippa, clad in a pink robe, no make-up on, hand raised to attack whatever intruder she would find in her bathroom.

Her face changed from alarmed to stoic upon seeing Hecate. "Oh it's you." she said in a clipped voice before turning around and walking away, leaving the door half ajar.

Hecate stumbled to get up before she followed Pippa to her chambers.

"Pipsqueak, I -"

Pippa whirled around at the moniker. " _Don't_ call me that!" she said forcefully, pointing at Hecate by way of warning, then biting her lip "don't you dare calling me that."

Hecate gave a nod, any bit of courage she has mustered moments before now definitely leaving her. "Pippa..." she started over. "I - the thing is...I...came to apologize. I am sorry for being unkind to you and for pushing you away. I didn't consider your feelings. I am sorry for that." She said it all in one breath, almost mechanically, for if she allowed only the tiniest bit of emotion to get to her head now, she knew she would break.

Eyes trained on Pippa, Hecate noticed how the blonde witch's eyes were red and puffy and how her lips were twisted in a sad line.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity, before Pippa shook her head and turned herself away from Hecate.

Hecate did nothing as she made her way to her dressing table and went to sit behind it, back still towards her. And only when Pippa started to speak, did Hecate notice that she had been holding her breath up until that point.

"You know, for the past six months or so, I have been so happy, so excited that we were back in each other’s lives. Happy that we had talked it all out, all the misunderstandings. I really believed you when you said you were sorry for having abandoned me. With my memories recovered I now know I have come to believe and forgive you _twice_ already. And then, just when things start to get really difficult again, you push me away just like that.

And you think you are doing what is for the best, that you are somehow protecting me, that you are just punishing yourself by this. But every time you forget that I get to have a say in this as well. And if you did, I could tell you that it is definitely _not_ for the best. That my heart cannot take this anymore, constantly fearing not if, but _when_ you will push me away again. Losing you the first time was the hardest thing I ever lived through, and I thought you knew that, were at least sorry for that, all things considered. And -"

"But I was, I _am_! Sorry, so sorry about that." Hecate cut in, desperation clearly audible in her voice.

Pippa's shoulders slumped and she searched for Hecate's eyes through the mirror. "Then why did you lash out to me like you did, Hecate? Because honestly, I don't think I can take this anymore. I haven't slept a minute since I left Cackle's."

You act as if this is all about you. But it is about me too, more than we could have thought it would be before we recovered our memories. I have a right to be upset too, to be angry, sad, frustrated, scared all at the same time. But that doesn't mean you get to treat me like you did. This morning I was hardly able to welcome my students, I can't seem to stop crying. I feel shaky, my hands tremble, I am nauseous and I have had to suppress three panic attacks since lunch. I look a disaster, and here you show up almost 36 hours later and simply say you are sorry. What am I to make of that?"

Hecate averted her eyes, no longer able to see Pippa's eyes full of pain and heart break. Heartbreak she caused.

"I see." she therefore started. "I never meant to hurt you like that. But I understand that I did anyways and that you are rightfully angry about that. I understand you want me to leave. So I will, I will not bother you again..."

Hecate didn't know how she had expected Pippa to respond. But slamming her fists on her dressing table before jumping up and whirling around to face Hecate with anger in her eyes, certainly hadn't been one of the options she had considered. "No! That is not what I want at all! For God's sake, Hecate! Why don't you get it, do I mean that little to you? That you can give me up just like that? Why don't you ever fight for me? Why!?"

Angry tears streamed down Pippa's face and Hecate felt herself grow cold from fear and shock. She was so confused.

"But I- I don't- but you said-" she started to stammer, lips opening, closing to form words she could not bring herself to say. "But I _love_ you." she finally managed to say, and it had almost sounded as a question.

Pippa laughed bitterly at it. "You don't show that you do. You never back down from a challenge, yet when it comes to me you always choose the easy way out. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Hecate frowned, shaking her head and stumbling a few steps backwards as she tried to process what Pippa was saying. She didn't understand it at all. How could Pippa think any of this was the easy way? "Easy would be to just continue." she finally whispered. "to continue to be with you, like nothing happened. To burden you like that - with my presence, with my problems. That would be easy. But you don't deserve that, you don't deserve my issues, my anxiety, my past..."

"But your past is also my past Hecate! It is not just all about you. And did you consider for even a moment that I want to be with you?"

Hecate felt herself grow impatient at Pippa's counter arguments. It just didn't make sense to her anymore. "But _why_?" she huffed. "I don't understand. I can offer you nothing but problems and anxiety. And I love you, more than I could ever express in words or deeds. I love you so much it almost hurts when you aren't near me. But wouldn't it be extremely selfish to stay with you, just for that. If all I have to offer you is the love of someone broken? That's selfish, and not right and you don't deserve it!" Hecate's voice cracked at the end of her sentence, emotions finally breaking free from the place she had tried to lock them up.

And while she was speaking, something in Pippa's demeanor was changing. From the tensed almost combative position she was standing in, she moved to wrap one arm around her waist as the other went up to cover her mouth, silently stifling a sob. Her frown of anger changed into one of sadness, and the near snarl on her lips changed into a contorted, sad thin line.

"But Hecate," she started once the other witch seemed finished with her rant. "Don't you see, your love is all I want and all I could ask for, and matters more than anything else! You have so much to offer, to me and to the world. You may not see it, but I do. And it is my wish that I can make you see it too, it has been since the first time we became friends.

I understand now that you act from love towards me, when you push me away. That you think it is for the best. But you have to learn these aren't things you can decide on your own. There are two people in this relationship with equal voices. All you achieve when pushing me away, is that you make me think you don't love me.

To be honest, I was hurt when you told me to leave Cackle's, but I wasn't angry. I understood it was a lot and we both needed time to think things through. It was only when you didn't call nor answered my own calls that I started to fear that...that you don’t _love_ me..” Another wave of self-guilt washed over Hecate as she saw Pippa crumble in front of her. And within one stride she was in front of Pippa and put her arms around the trembling blonde.

For a moment it seemed as if Pippa was going to push her away, but then she leaned into the embrace and buried her face in Hecate’s shoulder. As she cried, Hecate rubbed soft circles over her back as she let her head rest on Pippa’s, all the while whispering that she was sorry incessantly. “I do love you. I love you more than anything in the world.” Hecate felt her heart beat impossible fast in her chest, anxiety bubbling within her at the mere thought that Pippa might not believe her anymore. She was so stupid, so worthless. She had tried to do the right thing, but still had done the exact opposite.

Pippa only moved when her sobs had calmed down somewhat. And as if she had been able to read Hecate’s mind she raised her hands and placed them to cup Hecate’s face, “Will you promise you will never try to decide for me whether I want to be with you?”

Hecate gave an almost imperceptible nod at that, not sure where this was going. “Will you promise that if you ever feel insecure about whether I love you, you will voice those fears so that I can take them all away?” Pippa continued and Hecate nodded again, eyes wide and a frown on her face.

“Well, then I believe you.” Pippa concluded brushing the tears away that Hecate didn’t know were streaming down her face, before Pippa leaned in, “And I love you _too_.” She whispered before kissing Hecate. And Hecate couldn’t help but both laugh and sob into the kiss at the same time.

A frown appeared on Pippa’s face when they broke the kiss. “This morning I thought I couldn’t look much worse than I did in that moment, but I am quite sure that in my current state I am proving myself wrong.”

Hecate shook her head. “You look beautiful.” And when Pippa sent her a look she followed, “Well yes your face shows you have been crying, but I don’t know anyone who can look this elegant when just having cried.” At which Pippa snorted. “Sure.”

Hecate laughed, a little relieved at how quickly they were already teasing each other again already. Raising her hand, she meant to use a little magic to change Pippa and herself in pajamas and erase the tear tracks on their faces. Yet as soon as she tried to access her magic she felt dizzy and she stumbled to sit down on Pippa’s bed.

“It’s nothing.” She said quickly when she saw Pippa rush towards her in worry. “I am just exhausted, emotionally and also physically from transferring here in one go.”

“You transferred here without taking jumps in between!?” Pippa gasps, and then in realization “that is why you showed up my bathroom, I already thought that was weird.”

Hecate nodded. “I will be fine. A few hours of sleep before I transfer back wouldn’t hurt though.”

Pippa frowned. “A few _hours_? I may very well hope that you will stay until morning.”

Hecate shook her head. “I need to teach tomorrow.”

“Ada made you teach anyways, despite all that has happened?”

“On the contrary, she wanted me to take at least another week off. I was the one insisting.” Hecate supplied and she saw Pippa pursing her lips in disapproval.

“Well, it won’t come as a surprise to you that I agree with Ada on this. And after this evening I hope you see that we are right.”

Hecate looked down at her hands which were fidgeting with her watch. “But teaching takes my mind of things.” She mumbled.

Pippa gave a lopsided smile at that. “Of course, it does darling. But don’t you think we should use tomorrow to final talk about what has happened to us?”

She looked up to find Pippa looking at her with her beautiful warm, but now oh so strict brown eyes and arched eyebrow and sighed, “Fine. I guess you are right for this once.”

Pippa smiled at that before bending to press a kiss to Hecate’s cheek. “We’ll work on how often you think I am actually right. But for now I’ll take the compliment.” She teased.

  



	8. Chapter 8

A piercing cry made Pippa jolt right up in bed that night. Unsure at first where the sound had come from she looked bewilderedly around the room before the tossing and turning next to her told her that it most likely had been Hecate.

A string of unintelligibly mumbled words and whimpers confirmed her suspicion. Worried, Pippa turned to look at Hecate and tried to wake her up from her obvious nightmare. As soon as her hand touched the other woman's shoulder however, a feeling similar to an electric jolt shot up her arm and before she even realised what was happening, her ears filled with an angry booming voice she knew to be of Hecate's father, mixed with the sharp sneers of Broomhead, Hecate's anguished cries, and pleas and the sound of a baby crying.

Fear and shock gripped around Pippa's heart, her breathing constricting. She scrunched her eyes shut and instinctively raised both hands to her ears in order to block out the sound. As soon as her hand let go of Hecate however, the pain and cries faded away and when silence had returned again, Pippa dared to open her eyes and lower her hands from her ears. Hecate was still lying next to her, face scrunched up as her nightmare was still continuing. A determined expression settled on Pippa's face as she set to shook Hecate's shoulder again. This time she was ready for the jolt through her arm and the voices filling her head, she could handle it, it was much more important that Hecate woke up. And when the latter did with a start, the voices faded again, the magic subsided and Pippa immediately pulled the other woman into a tight embrace, whispering "you're safe. You're fine. You are here with me, it was just a dream."

And she felt Hecate stiffen at first, felt the witch's magic in the air as her defense mechanism rose. But once she realised where she was and who was holding her, she relaxed into the touch and let out a strangled sob.

They stayed like that for a while, before eventually lying down again, still holding onto each other, neither of them saying a word, until Hecate started to speak. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but in the silence of the night Pippa could hear every syllable.

"After you were gone, the rest of the pregnancy was easy. Physically speaking. But I got depressed. And had panic attacks almost daily. Broomhead had me practically locked away in my room for the entire time. I didn't see anyone except for the physician once a month and then, as I got more depressed, once every one or two weeks."

Pippa didn't dare to speak. Afraid it would cause Hecate to stop talking, and so she just tightened her arms around Hecate a little bit more in response.

“I don’t have that many recollections of those last months other than feeling angry and sad and confused. Probably because not much else happened.” Bitterness was clearly audible in Hecate’s voice now. “I have felt so confused the past hours. I was deeply depressed when Broomhead erased my memories, erasing the cause of the depression along with it. Now I have those memories and feeling of depression back, but I am not depressed anymore.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Hecate’s temple Pippa silently asked “at what point did she do it? Erase your memories?”

“The moment I had given birth.” It was a whisper, but to Pippa it sounded as if Hecate had screamed it to her and she felt tears form in her eyes at what had been done to Hecate, what had been done to her.

“When I tried to wake you I started to hear the voices – I think from your nightmare – the moment I touched you. I heard a baby crying – and you…I also heard you crying..” Pippa struggled to get the words out. This time it was Hecate who tightened their embrace in an attempt to comfort Pippa.

“I had braced myself for what was to come. Had made a pact with myself that I should just let it all happen, that there was no use in resisting. Part of me hoped that, if I wouldn’t resist, wouldn’t make a scene, then perhaps Broomhead wouldn’t erase my memories. So that I would at least still have the memories.

So once she came into the world, I meant to turn away from her. Yet in a split second I saw her. Saw this tiny baby, ten little fingers, ten little toes, the smallest, lightest blonde wisp of hair, and the loudest cries. And I just broke. So I started to cry, plead if I could hold her, keep her with me. The doctor just ignored me. Instead, Broomhead entered the room, magically paralyzed me and erased my memories.”

Hecate had said it all in an almost robotic, emotionless voice, but her inner turmoil made itself known by the magic crackling unstably in the air and her nails digging painfully into Pippa’s skin where she was holding the blonde witch.

Pippa didn’t mind however, didn’t even really notice it. By now she was letting her tears run free, crying out of anger and sadness, while also smiling as her heart filled with love and happiness at the thought of a child of the two of them, with blonde hair and of course Hecate’s dark brown eyes.

She felt Hecate press a kiss in her hair, whispering “I love you, Pipsqueak.” That made her cry even harder. It seemed her heart and her mind were finally letting go of all the held back emotions she had felt in the past week. Hecate responded by pressing more kisses to her temple, as her hands softly moved up and down over Pippa’s arms, rubbing soothing circles.

Once she felt all cried out, Pippa turned a little within Hecate’s arms so that she could catch Hecate’s eyes. Dawn was already setting in by now, and the hints of the arrival of the first rays of sun cast a soft glow on Hecate’s face. Despite puffy eyes, dark circles and disheveled hair, Hecate looked beautiful, Pippa thought. “You know.” She said, her voice incredibly hoarse now. “I think we should make ourselves a light sleeping potion, sleep a few hours and then I want to start looking for her. Right away.”

Hecate moved her head a bit downwards to catch Pippa’s gaze, and Pippa found the by now familiar flash of fear settling in Hecate’s eyes. “It’s been almost 20 years, Pipsqueak. She could be anywhere. Could be anyone. Have her own life..”

“So?” Pippa provoked.

“She might not be interested. We might wreck her life by showing up now.”

“Or she might be interested, might have wondered her entire life who her parents are.” Pippa countered. “And if she didn’t wonder…we are two quite amazing witches, if I say so myself. Who wouldn’t want to get to know us?”

Hecate let out a low chuckle at that. “Glad to hear you are already sounding a little more like your normal self again, after this night filled with drama.”

Pippa shrugged. “Jokes aside. I need to find her, Hiccup. I want to know where my child is.”

Hecate nodded thoughtfully at that. “As do I, Pipsqueak.” She let out a deep shuddering breath. “It scares me to death to admit it. But I want nothing more than to be reunited with her. It might be a little selfish, but so be it.”

“It isn’t selfish Hecate. What Broomhead and my father did to us, _that_ was selfish. But wanting to be reunited with our daughter is not.”

  



	9. Chapter 9

"I am sorry, Pippa, Hecate, I asked around at the annual gathering of head mistresses, but without success. None of the adopted or orphaned girls that once attended their schools were the right age."

Hecate felt defeat settle in her stomach. They had been searching for two months now. At first they had tried every type of locator and mirror spell they knew of and then all the ones they could find in the libraries of Cackles and Pentangles. Traditional magic, modern magic, ancient magic, they had tried it all. And when that didn't work - locator spells without something believe my information to the person you were looking for didn't work that we'll anyways - they had started to ask around. Yet even the options they had there started to wear thin, the conference for head mistresses around the world being practically their last resort.

"Well," Pippa sighed. "thank you for trying Ada." and then turning to Hecate "you still don't want to write to the great wizard for help?"

Hecate shook her head decidedly. "Definitely not. What would he think of us bothering him with something like this."

"He would think that two witches who have always made every effort to help and strengthen the witching community came to ask for his help on a matter where they fell victim to the illiberal ideas his father was prone to promote." Pippa grumbled. "but fine!" she continued when Hecate opened her mouth to argue. "just come up with another solution then." and with that she got up and marched out the room. Leaving Hecate alone with Ada who was looking at her with what Hecate thought was a mixture of pity and disapproval.

"Don't." she almost growled before transferring herself away to her potions lab.

The girls noticed that day that she was somewhat out of sorts - as they had done for the past couple of weeks now. She didn't call them out on daydreaming or bad marks as often as usual. And even though she saw Mildred and her friends huddled together in the hallway whispering and stealing glances her way more than once, she couldn't bring herself to get to the bottom of it. All of her time and attention before, in between, after – and sometimes even during – classes went to researching ways to find their daughter.

It took its toll on her and Pippa, that much was sure. They didn’t sleep enough, didn’t eat well enough and in turn it made them snap at each other more than once. Yet, even when they were cross with each other, it hadn’t come to an argument as big as the one after they had their memories restored. And that reassured Hecate greatly, it meant they were fine. The fact that they now felt comfortably enough around each other again to express disagreement, only proved that – as did the nights they spent together, and Hecate felt her cheeks starting to burn a little at the thought alone.

She sighed, ordering the potions on her desk that the girls had handed in after their class. So no, she didn’t go after Mildred. Surely, she would find out sooner or later what they were doing anyways, when whatever it was they were conspiring about had gone horribly wrong. Had Hecate known back then, that her students were doing something that would affect her much more than she could imagine, she might have gone differently about this. Now she would find out soon enough however.

It was already dark outside when Hecate saw from the windows of her chambers how Mildred was running outside from the shed with her broom to light the lanterns – too late as usual. Pippa was saying something to her from the other side of the room where she was making tea, but Hecate didn’t register what it was. Instead her attention was drawn to Mildred again who, instead of moving to get on her broom, suddenly made a beeline for something on her right, near the woods.

“What is that girl up to..” Hecate mumbled, a crease settling on her forehead as she frowned. Upon closer inspection she now saw there was someone coming from the forest. The figure moved ever so slowly with halting movements. Mildred was still some meters away, but it was clear she was running towards the intruder.

Hecate huffed. “Just like Mildred to run straight up to some stranger coming from the woods on a winter’s night in the dark.” With a small hand movement Hecate transported herself to the place within mere seconds.

Appearing right in front of Mildred, the girl came to a abrupt halt a surprised shriek escaping her. “Mildred Hubble.” Hecate boomed. “Last time I checked, there aren’t any lanterns to light..in the woods..”

Mildred nodded fast “Yes Miss Hardbroom. But you see, I heard someone calling for help, and if you would just turn around then you would see that there is someone behind you who…”

“Whom we know absolutely nothing about. Didn’t your past encounters with Agatha not teach you not to jump into unknown situations head first?” Hecate almost hissed and she saw the words die on Mildred’s lips as she sent one of her most disapproving and strict looks towards the girl.

“Well,” Hecate continued, seeing she had made her point with Mildred, “I suggest that you do your duty now, and light the lanterns. So that I will be able to find and see the castle when I return after I have dealt with this stranger.”

Mildred nodded quickly at that and all but ran away back to her broom. Only when Hecate saw Mildred flying towards the castle did she turn around to see what on earth Mildred Hubble had discovered again. Upon her arrival she had already sensed no magical forces present safe for Mildred’s. That meant any real danger was out of the question – though Mildred hadn’t needed to know that right away.

However, that could mean either two things; this person was from a witching family but without magic. Or this person was from the non-magical world and either could or could not see the castle and Mildred and herself – so actually it could mean three things then.

A small gasp left Hecate’s lips however when she laid eyes on the intruder of the school ground’s. There was a young woman, more a girl still, standing right in front of her now. Blonde hair in a high ponytail, eyebrows creased in discomfort as she was shivering, being dressed in only a loose shirt, leggings and with bare feet standing in the snow. Her skin was beyond pale and her lips, pressed together in a thin almost purple. Yet despite the worrying signs of hypothermia that the girl was showing, what shocked Hecate the most, was the striking resemblance the girl bore to the woman who Hecate had just watched making tea, only at least 20 years younger.

Shaking herself from her confusion, Hecate was about to ask who the girl was and if she was alright – although clearly she was not – when the look in the girl’s eyes stopped her. The latter was looking at some point in the sky behind Hecate – Mildred, most likely – mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with fear, before she redirected her gaze back to Hecate.

“You weren’t here just now…you just appeared…and she..” The girl raised a shivering hand to point behind Hecate “she is flying on a broomstick… I know what this is, I am hallucinating because of the cold. I read about this..”

Hecate slowly felt panic rise within her at the realization that this girl clearly did not come from a witching family, yet also clearly _could_ see them. She helplessly looked around her in search of something that could help her in this situation. Or rather some _one_ more adept at dealing with unforeseen and delicate situations like these.

“Please do not panic.” She started, and she wasn’t sure if she was saying that to the girl, or rather to herself. “I am going to help you. We need to get you out of the cold.” Hecate slowly raised her arms, holding her hands up and open in front of her by ways of showing she didn’t mean any harm.

Her movement and voice in their otherwise silent surrounding still managed to scare the girl however. She stumbled backwards, then tripped over her own feet and fell backwards in the snow. When the girl didn’t try to get back up again, instead staring back at Hecate with wide brown eyes, the tall witch slowly set a step in the girl’s direction before bending a little and reaching out her hand for the girl to take.

“Please,” she said again. “you don’t have to be afraid. I..I am Hecate. I work at the school, that big castle behind me. You must be terribly confused and also terribly cold. I only want to help you. Why don’t you let me take you to the school and we will get you warm and then we will help you to get back home, alright?”

They held each other’s gaze for what felt like ages, but what in fact could be no more than mere seconds, before the girl finally nodded silently and took Hecate’s stretched out hand to be pulled up from the ground.

Hecate took in a sharp breath as the ice cold skin of the girl touched her own. As soon as the girl stood however, she nearly fell again if Hecate hadn’t immediately wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up.

Once again suppressing her own fear and panic, Hecate looked around to see if she could still see Mildred anywhere, so that she could ask her to help her assisting in bringing the girl inside. But Mildred seemed to have listened to her for once, and had already gone inside.

“I don’t know how I got here. One moment I was at home, the next I was in this strange forest.” The girl’s trembling voice shook Hecate out of her thoughts again. She was now heavily leaning on Hecate – Hecate was ashamed to admit that even in this emergency situation it took her a lot to accept the fact that a complete stranger was so prominently in her personal space right now – her eyes were starting to flutter closed.

“No, no. Don’t lose consciousness please.” Hecate whispered in panic. “We still need to walk you to the castle.” She couldn’t very well transfer them with magic, seeing as the girl clearly didn’t know magic, Hecate thought

That problem solved itself however, for lack of a better word, when suddenly the girl’s body went slack, indicating she had lost consciousness after all.

Without thinking much longer, Hecate waved her hand and in the blink of an eye had herself and the girl transferred back to her chambers.

“Ah there you are again.” Pippa greeted her, turning towards her from the kitchen counter with two steaming cups of tea in her hands. “You might just tell me, next time you decide to disappear, so that I don’t talk to the walls for a good five minutes before noticing. And – oh…” She stopped as soon as she saw Hecate standing in the middle of the room, a terrified look on her face and the unconscious girl now lying on the sofa. Hecate followed her with her eyes as Pippa quickly put the tea down and then directed her questioning gaze back to Hecate.

“What on earth..” She started.

“Mildred found her coming from the forest just now.” Hecate interrupted, before continuing incoherently. “I sent Mildred away. She is non-magical. She was afraid…and lost…She says she doesn’t know how she ended up in the woods…She collapsed – I assume from the cold, seeing what she is wearing. When she lost consciousness I brought her here…I – She” _looks like you_ _when you were younger_ , Hecate meant to continue, then stopped herself just in time – that would be a weird thing to say and hardly relevant at the moment, now was it?

Pippa slowly nodded, eyes traveling from Hecate to the girl and back again. “I see. So you decided to bring a girl from most likely the non-magical world to Cackle’s.”

Hecate nodded with wide eyes, knowing fully well how dangerous that was and how many school rules had broken with it – but what else should she have done?

It seemed Pippa needed a moment to process the entire situation before she planted her hands on her hips and gave a firm nod. “Okay.” And then with a wave of her hand she conjured a potion. “First we need to give her a warming potion and get some blankets.” And with another wave of her hand a pile of blankets appeared.

Pippa now approached her to sit on the edge of the sofa before carefully raising the girl’s head to give her the potion. “My god,” Pippa gasped. “she is cold as ice. She must have been out in the snow for quite some time. Poor thing.”

Looking the girl over, Pippa directed her attention to the girl’s feet. Apart from being ice cold, they were covered in little cuts and bruises, most probably from walking bare feet through the forest. With her hands hovering over their feet, Pippa healed them.

Meanwhile, Hecate was still standing terrified and rigidly in the middle of the room, just watching Pippa work and wondering all the while if Pippa would notice the resemblance as well. She didn’t dare to ask.

“Alright. I think she doesn’t have any dangerous injuries. The potion is already doing its work to warm her up, so I think we should just let her sleep now.” Pippa said after having covered the girl with the three blankets she had conjured up earlier.

Getting up from the sofa again she turned to face Hecate again, and the odd look in Pippa’s eyes told Hecate everything she needed to know. And as the adrenaline of having to take care of the girl so sudden disappeared, the next words Pippa uttered with a trembling voice, only confirmed that.

“She looks exactly like me, Hiccup...”

  



	10. Chapter 10

“She looks just like me, Hiccup…” She had only whispered it, but the words rang loud in her ears as if she had screamed them.

“Yes.” Was all Hecate eventually uttered, brown eyes wide and round with held back panic, her posture more straight and rigid than ever.

Slowly, Pippa went to sit down on a chair at Hecate’s desk. “But…h-how?..” Pippa swallowed. She didn’t dare to continue, didn’t dare to ask what she _really_ wanted to ask. If this could perhaps be their child, then? Magically showing up on their door step when they had almost lost all hope?

Hecate shook her head in confusion, her hand traveling up to press against her forehead. A gesture indicating she was developing a bad headache. “M-maybe one of the spells worked?” She responded and Pippa let out a sigh at the implicit acknowledgement that Hecate’s thoughts were going down the same road as her own.

“Perhaps we can do a bloodline spell?” Pippa asked, her voice almost hopeful. But she was met by a raised eyebrow from the dark haired witch.

“Bloodline spells require a drop of blood from both parties. You want to take her blood while the girl is unconscious?”

Pippa shrugged. “It would only be a drop. She would hardly notice. Besides, what else do you suggest? If she indeed knows nothing of our world, I don’t think it will go over well if we just ask her for it once she wakes up.”

Pippa looked at Hecate intently as the other witch was weighing her words. She saw the Hecate’s inner turmoil swirling in her eyes, much reflecting how she herself was feeling right now.

Eventually Hecate let out a huff, putting her hands on her hips, bowing her head in a single nod. “Fine. Do it. It isn’t right, but I cannot remain in this uncertainty either. It is ridiculous that we tie such hopes to a complete stranger that happens to look like you. But it has only been half an hour that she’s been here at best, and I feel like I have gone through enough stress already to last a lifetime.”

Jumping up at Hecate’s words, Pippa moved to grab a clean vial from Hecate’s desk, before turning towards the other witch. Whose blood do you want to match with the girl’s? Mine or yours?

“Can’t we both do it?” Hecate asked, and when Pippa didn’t respond, she moved to take another vial from her desk. “Let’s do it together at the same time. Leave nothing to chance.”

Pippa held Hecate’s gaze before nodding, they were really doing this. Conjuring a sharp needle she moved to Hecate, who already held one finger above the vial. With a prick of the needle, as gentle as possible, Pippa watched a drop of dark red blood fall into the vial, before she let Hecate do the same to her in the second vial.

Then they both turned towards the still sleeping girl. “Alright, then.” Murmured Pippa, before purposefully walking up to the girl, vials and needle at hand.

Crouching down she gently took the girls hand and repeating the earlier actions, she drew blood from the girls index finger with the needle, letting small drops fall in both vials.

Getting back up she handed one of the vials to Hecate before she moved to stand next to her. “Ok, let’s do it.” Pippa sighed. And in unison they spoke the words of the spell, their voices barely more than a whisper. “Blood of mine, blood of yours, much awaited, tell us now if we’re related.”

Pippa held her breath while the spell did its work. For mere seconds nothing seemed to happened, but then all of a sudden both vials started to shine bright green. And all Pippa could do was stare at it as if in a trance, as she tried to wrap her mind around what that color meant. She was only taken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Next to her, Hecate had let go of her vial as soon as the green color had appeared. The tall witch was now leaning back against her desk, chest heaving as she desperately tried to get air.

Noticing how the papers on the desk started to move as the magical field around Hecate started to intensify, Pippa quickly put her vial down and walked over to the other witch.

Moving to stand right in front of her, she leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Hecate’s face, thumbs softly stroking her cheeks. “Hiccup..calm down please. Slow breaths. It’s all alright. This is what we wanted, remember? She – She is here. We _found_ her!” She noticed Hecate’s magic calming down again, but at the same time Pippa shuddered as her own words suddenly caused her own panic to rise to her chest. Before the constricting feeling could creep any further however, she felt soft hands with thin fingers close gently around her wrists and when she moved her head, she was met with Hecate’s brown warm eyes. Now it was Hecate’s turn to calm _her_. “We found her, indeed, Pipsqueak. We found our daughter.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hecate woke up because she suddenly felt cold. Instinctively she reached for Pippa, who was still fast asleep in the armchair next to her. A soft murmur left her lips when she felt Hecate touch her arm, but she didn't wake up.

Slightly disoriented Hecate moved to sit up in the chair she was in. Slowly she let her eyes go over the room, until they landed on the sofa in front of her.

Suddenly everything of earlier that night came rushing back to her. After both she and Pippa had calmed down a little from what they had come to know, they had argued shortly about whether they should inform Ada, before deciding that it was no use doing so in the middle of the night and that they could best get some sleep first. The girl had still been asleep anyways.

Now however, Hecate was met with a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. As the girl was sitting up on the sofa cross legged, blankets wrapped around her and an apprehensiveness in her eyes that mildly shocked Hecate eternally - she knew that gaze, from looking into the mirror to be exact..

Neither of them spoke, they just held each other's gaze, until a soft growling, clearly coming from the girl's stomach, broke the silence.

"You must be hungry. I can make you some toast." Hecate said mechanically, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake up Pippa. As she got up she noticed however how the girl seemed to instinctively back away into the couch.

She halted her movements "-or, maybe you want to talk? About…where you are? How you feel? Maybe that is a good question to start with. You were very cold when I found you."

Hecate heard herself ramble and it was the most foreign feeling she had ever felt. She wasn't one to ramble. She either said little because there wasn't much to be said or because she didn't find the courage to speak. Both inconvenient, but rambling was never an inconvenience she had to deal with. That was more Pippa's thing. Yet here she was, overcome with nerves, stress and deep down, if she was completely honest, also the slightest hint of excitement that she got to speak to her daughter at last.

The girl responded by opening and closing her mouth several times, as if she was searching for words, before she finally spoke. Her voice light and barely more than a whisper, but at the same time clear and loud enough to understand.

“Where am I? And how do I get home?”

Of course it was very logical that the girl would ask to go home, yet Hecate still wasn’t prepared for it. A sinking feeling of disappointment and panic washing over her. She swallowed before answering the girl’s questions. “You are at Cackle’s academy. It’s a boarding school for girls aged twelve to eighteen. I am Hecate, I teach here. I understand you wish to go home. But it is 3 AM in the morning, and you are too weak right now as it is. So I think it best that you eat something first, and maybe sleep some more until morning. And then we can discuss how we can get you home. Maybe you can tell me how you ended up here on the school premises in the middle of winter without proper attire.”

Hecate didn’t mean to sound so formal and strict, she really didn’t. But it was the only way she knew how to communicate, while she felt so much stress and awkwardness.

The girl sucked in her bottom lip in response, frowning a little and looking down at her hands, which were fidgeting with the edge of one of the blankets. “I am so confused.” She eventually sighed, and Hecate’s heart broke at the anxiety and confusions she saw swirling in the girl’s eyes when she looked up again to meet her gaze. “I – I was in class. _Dance_ class.” She added, plucking at her tights by ways of explaining her choice of clothing. “One moment I was there, the next the most nauseating feeling washed over me and suddenly I was standing bare feet in the snow in the middle of these strange woods.”

“First I thought I was hallucinating; or that someone had put something in my drink or anything. I called to see if someone was there, if this was some sort of prank. But when no one came, and it got darker and colder, I decided I had to move. I am pretty sure I must have walked in circles several times, before I finally noticed light shining from afar. So I started walking in that direction. And that is when this girl some me…and then...I saw you…and _then_ I don’t really remember anymore…” The girl’s voice trailed off as she frowned, trying to remember. Her nose scrunched up a little bit, Hecate noticed, _just like Pippa’s_ , and it sent another wave of emotion through Hecate.

At the same time an uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach. The things the girl described didn’t sound like effects of any of the spells she and Pippa had cast. Rather, it sounded like a locator spell. But they hadn’t used any of those, since they did not have anything belonging to their daughter, so it had been impossible to perform the spell. All they had were their memories of their daughter, and performing the spell with only those, would have been extremely dangerous for all parties involved. So they had decided not to do it.

“Well,” Hecate responded quickly, before she could dwell on these thoughts any longer and before the girl would remember that she had seen Mildred fly on a broomstick. “that sounds quite confusing indeed. But don’t you worry. When I found you, you were nearly hypothermic. You fainted almost immediately, no wonder you don’t remember exactly what happened anymore. The important thing is, you are warm and safe now. I will make you something to eat now, if you like?”

She waited for the girl to respond, but noticed how the latter’s attention had shifted to Pippa, who was still fast asleep.

“That’s Pippa.” Hecate supplied. “She helped me take care of you once I had brought you here, and she wanted to stay close to you tonight, to make sure you were alright. She is my friend – my _girl_ friend.” Though usually so very discrete to others about her personal life and relationship to Pippa, Hecate suddenly felt a strong need to be very clear about who Pippa was to her. The girl may not know it, but Pippa is her other mother, after all. Hecate watched the girl intently as she processed this information, slowly nodding.

“Pippa and Hecate.” She said softly, trying out their names on her lips, before smiling softly, turning her attention back to Hecate. “Your names fit well together.” She got up from the couch then on wobbly legs, blankets still firmly wrapped around her and walked up to where Hecate was standing at the dining table, preparing the girl something to eat. “I like your name,” the girl continued. “It’s Greek, like mine. I am Mel, by the way, Mel Deina. Mel is short for Melete. Totally weird, but that’s the name I was given. It means – “

“- contemplation. After the muse of thought, ideas and imagination in Greek mythology.” Hecate finished.

A smile appeared on the girl’s face upon noticing Hecate recognized her name. “Exactly. Oh, thank you so much.” She then responded when Hecate handed her a plate with two pieces of toast with jam.

“It isn’t much. But it is all I have here. We usually eat in the dining hall, but the kitchen is closed at this hour, as you might imagine.”

Mel shook her head. “This is just what I needed. Thank you.” A small smile appeared on Hecate’s lips as she watched Mel happily take a bite as she sat down at the table.

A shiver suddenly ran down her spine while she was standing there. Dressed in only her nightgown, and with the initial rush of adrenaline and stress diminishing now that the conversation she was having with the girl was slightly more casual, Hecate suddenly became aware of how cold she actually was.

Before she could do anything about it however, she felt someone putting her dressing gown over her shoulders, followed by two hands resting on her shoulders as well, giving a little squeeze. Turning her head she looked in the soft, sleepy eyes of Pippa.

“Why, I didn’t know we were having breakfast already.” The blonde witch said with a soft smile.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Hecate responded. “I woke up because I was cold. And found that, _Mel here_ ,” and she gestured at their daughter who was sat at the table, now watching the two of them interact, “had woken up as well and was in need of some food.”

Upon hearing her name, Mel put the toast down and quickly tried to get up from her chair to introduce herself to Pippa. “I am sorry for waking you up, madam. I am –” Getting up too quickly however, and because she was still weak, she fell down onto her chair just as quickly, her hand traveling up to hold her head as a pained expression appeared on her face.

“Careful now, dear.” Pippa replied, rushing forward to the girl to see if she was alright. She smiled at Mel once the latter slowly opened her eyes again and let go of her head. “I don’t know what you have been up to, but when we found you, you were in quite a state. You will have to take it easy.” Pippa responded, to which Mel nodded.

And while the two of them were interacting with each other, Hecate observed it from a small distance. And her heart filled itself with an amount of love she didn’t think herself capable off as she looked at how the woman she loved and her daughter, _their_ daughter were talking to each other – as if they had known each other for ages.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left kudos and comments. I'm glad you haven't all abandoned me ^^!  
> I hope you like this new chapter, it's quite angsty.

“Oh you poor thing. Try to breathe, in… and out…” Pippa tried her voice to sound as soothing and calm as possible while she was rubbing soft circles over Melete’s back, the two of them sat on the floor of Hecate’s bathroom.

Shortly after having finished her toast, Melete had suddenly jumped up, asking nervously where the bathroom was before sprinting in the direction Hecate indicated, mumbling a panicked _I’m going to be sick_. Pippa and Hecate had only looked at each other for a second before the two of them jumped up and made to follow the girl.

The two of them had halted in front of the closed bathroom door however. It wasn’t locked and they could hear the sound of the toilet flushing and Melete coughing on the other side, but they both felt it would be an intrusion to just enter the bathroom, no matter if it was to help.

Pippa grimaced when she had heard Melete whimper in discomfort. “Your potions to settle an upset stomach have always been better than mine..” she started, turning her attention to Hecate who gave her a nod of understanding in return.

“I will go and make it right away. From the information I gathered from her so far, she somehow was teleported here. Together with the hypothermia her entire system must be out of sorts.”

Pippa nodded in agreement and after Hecate teleported herself away, she had turned her attention back to the bathroom door.

She had knocked softly on the door, but there had been no response. “Mel? Melete? Are you alright, dear?” But there came no answer. “I am going to open the door, okay?”

Pippa had waited a few more seconds, but when there was again no response, she had carefully opened the door. The sight in front of her had broken her heart.

Lying curled up on the bathroom floor on her side was Melete, tears streaming down her face and her breathing so high and fast that she was nearly hyperventilating.

She hadn’t acknowledged Pippa when she entered the bathroom, giving Pippa the chance to quickly and invisibly perform a spell to check the status of the girl’s health. Although luckily nothing severe came up, Pippa was shocked by the high levels of exhaustion, nausea and dizziness the girl seemed to be experiencing.

Pippa had quickly crouched down next to her and carefully put a hand on the girl’s upper arm, giving a soft squeeze. “Melete, dear, can you hear me? We need to get you up from the floor, and I need you to calm down a little. You are hyperventilating.”

For a moment Pippa thought the girl was not registering anything, but suddenly her brown pained eyes locked with Pippa’s own. Pippa was taken aback by the amount of fear and panic she saw reflected in the girl’s orbs.

“Don’t be afraid. There is no need to be afraid. I want to help you.” But Mel just stared back at her with wide eyes, and so Pippa continued. “I am going to help you to sit up now, alright?” She repeated. “It will help you to breathe more freely and calmer.”

Upon her touch she felt Melete tense and her body went rigid for a second, before the girl seemed to realize that Pippa was really here to help her, like she said, and pushed herself up into a sitting position on her own accord with Pippa’s support.

As soon as she sat up however her upper body started to sway again and Pippa had to pull the girl towards her so that she wouldn’t fall down again.

And that’s how she found herself here now, the girl leaning against her, while Pippa was whispering soothing words and rubbing circles over her back in hopes of getting her to calm down.

It seemed to work, for Melete’s breaths started to become steadier. Yet at the same time, it seemed that with her breathing going slower, Melete became more aware of her surroundings and her own misery, and that in turn seemed to make her cry even harder as well.

In any other case Pippa would have used a little bit of magic to calm the girl, but since she seemed to be reacting so heavily already on having been teleported, that was probably not a good idea now. So all she could do was pulling the trembling form of the girl into her, trying to give her some comfort.

“You just cry it all out, dear.” She whispered. “You must be feeling terrible.”

Mel responded by letting out another pained wail. “Everything turns, it needs to stop!” She sobbed. “I just want to go home.”

Pippa sucked in a breath. For months she and Hecate had been fantasizing what it would be like when they would finally meet their daughter. Not in a million years, had she imagined it would be sitting on the cold bathroom floor, holding her, rocking her back and forth, while the young girl was sick, confused, scared, here against her will, and didn’t even know who they were.

Biting her lip Pippa let her head lean back against the wall, suppressing a sob of her own as she waited for Hecate to return. What took her so long anyways?

Just in that moment, the bathroom door opened again, showing Hecate holding two vials with liquid. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing the state Melete was in and how Pippa was holding her, while tears threatened to fall from her own eyes as well.

“Finally you’re here.” Pippa sighed. “What took you so long?”

“I – I also made a new sleeping potion. I figured it might be useful as well, and by the looks of it, it is.” Hecate uttered.

Pippa gave a small nod before holding out her free hand so that Hecate could give her the potions.

“Melete, Hecate returned with some medicine. We got you something against the nausea and something to help you sleep so you can gain some more strength. I need you to take them both and drink it all at once, alright?” Pippa said softly.

Upon mentioning Hecate’s name, she noticed that Melete opened her eyes and turned so that she could look at the tall witch, a frown on her face.

“Your food made me sick. How do I know this will actually help me? How do I know I can actually trust you? The _both_ of you?” Suddenly reverting into a state of anxiety and fear, Melete started to push herself away from Pippa, only to halt her movements to reach for her head as dizziness washed over her once again. Steadying herself with one hand against the wall, she managed to stay upright by herself this time.

Pippa was at a loss for words, trying to divide her attention between calming down Melete, and reassuring Hecate who had a look of horror and self-doubt on her face upon hearing Mel’s words, while also trying to deal with the pain she felt herself upon hearing the girl’s accusations addressed at them. They only had her best interests at heart, although it was perfectly understandable that she did not see that right now.

Hecate was the first one to recover. “I – the – you got sick because of the hypothermia.” She stammered. “Your sugar levels were lower than I thought, the jam gave you too much sugar at once, that’s why you got ill.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, safe for the fact that it wasn’t the cold, but the spell that had transported her here, that had caused her sugar levels to drop. A common side effect for people inexperienced with transportation spells. Although the severity of the reaction Melete had to it, _was_ quite unusual.

Melete stared intently at Hecate, before her eyes traveled to the two vials and then to Pippa.

“Look,” Pippa said, holding the girl’s gaze, “you must be able to see that we clearly have no intention whatsoever of hurting you. All we want, is to help you, like we have done for the past few hours. You are not well, you are not thinking clearly. Frankly, when it comes to your levels of nausea and exhaustion you can’t get much worse than this. So why not just let us help you and take the potions? I promise you will feel better after, once you wake up. I _promise_.” She emphasized, and to her delight it seemed to work. For Melete slowly nodded before taking the vials from Pippa, and drinking both of them after one another in one go.

Swiftly, Pippa caught the girl as soon as she fell asleep. Turning to Hecate, in order to ask her if she could help moving Melete from the bathroom floor, she noticed how Hecate was about to cast a spell, no doubt with the aim of moving Melete to a different place as well.

“No, Hecate. Don’t cast a spell. She reacted so badly to whatever teleportation spell made her end up here, that I rather not use any more magic on her than absolutely necessary. Let’s just carry her out of here ourselves.”

The dark haired witch nodded in understanding before helping Pippa to lift the girl from the floor. “Let’s bring her to my bedroom. She needs to sleep in a proper bed.”

Without speaking they carried the girl to the bed, before carefully lying her down and covering her with warm blankets.

Only after making sure that she was peacefully asleep and wouldn’t wake up for a couple of hours, they left the room, and in unison the two of them fell next to each other on the sofa. Completely exhausted.

“How in Merlin’s name did we end up in this situation?” Hecate sighed, her voice tense and full of held back emotion.

“I really don’t know, Hiccup. But the longer I think about it, the more I think that someone must have interfered. It seems as if she has become the victim of a very dodgy, badly performed locator-transformation spell. One used without an item that was sufficiently linked to her. Which is exactly why the two of us steered clear of those spells in our search.”

“But who could have interfered? Apart from us, only Ada knew what we were doing and would have had an interest in finding her. And she would never..” Hecate’s voice trailed off before stifling a yawn.

Moving her hand over Hecate’s hand next to her, Pippa gave a soft squeeze. “Let’s not think about that now. Instead, let’s try to get some sleep while Melete is asleep as well. It will all be challenging enough for us again tomorrow morning when she wakes up.”

It hardly took a minute for the two witches to be fast asleep, the two of them lying on the couch, hand in hand.

And that is how Ada Cackle would find them the next morning, after having encountered an unknown girl wondering barefoot through the halls of her school…


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the kudos and super kind comments. I'm sorry you had to wait for this update for a while. I expected that, since we are almost in an entire lockdown where I am living, I would have more time to write, but the fact is that, since everyone is home in the evenings, I have more video calls with friends that I haven't talked to in ages, than I normally do, haha. Hope you are all hanging in there!

Mortification spread through her from head to toe when Hecate woke up seeing Ada standing in front of her, eyebrows raised questioningly, while Melete stood behind the headmistress with a somewhat dazed expression.

“Good morning, Hecate.” Ada’s usual way of ending her sentences a bit higher than how she started them only seemed to emphasize now that the headmistress wanted an explanation rather sooner than later.

Quickly, Hecate moved to sit up straight on the sofa, trying to smoothen the wrinkles in her dress, before clearing her throat and rather roughly giving Pippa a push to wake her up as well.

The blonde witch gave out an annoyed groan while slowly opening her eyes. When she realized who was standing in front of her, however, she too tried to compose herself as soon as possible.

“Miss Cackle,” Hecate breathed, “I – uhm – “ honestly, she was at a complete loss for words. Where could she start to explain the events of the previous night?

Ada, in turn, pretended not to notice Hecate’s lack of eloquence. “Ah, good morning to you too, Miss Pentangle. I already expected you would be visiting, since there is never a dull moment when the two of you are together.” She winked, but Hecate couldn’t help but feel like there was a jab hidden in there. Turning slightly to face Melete, Ada continued,

“I was making my early morning rounds when I ran into this lovely young lady wandering the hallways. She said the two of you took care of her last night when she ended up here, after being lost.”

“That is...correct.” Hecate spoke, finally regaining control over her whirling mind again. Standing up from the couch she turned her attention to Melete, who was stood behind Ada. Her posture was slumped, her eyes staring intently at her toes and a slight tremor was nervously pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“Melete, I hope you are feeling better, if you felt the strength to go for a walk.” The young woman’s cheeks reddened at her words before she gave a single nod, eyes still trained on her feet.

“At the end of the bed I left you a set of new, warmer clothes last night.” Hecate continued. “They’re a spare set of the school’s uniform. I am afraid we don’t have much else here. Why don’t you go and get changed?”

“Of course.” Melete whispered before heading in the direction of the bedroom, understanding that Hecate sought a polite way to ask her to leave the room so they could speak freely with Ada.

Once the girl was out of sight and the door to bedroom was closed, Hecate turned her attention back to Ada.

“Ada-“ She started, but the headmistress gave a shake of her head as a way to silence Hecate. And when she looked up, the taller witch was taken aback by the hard look in the other witch’s eyes.

“Over the past few months I have done everything I could to help the two of you. I have helped you study spells, I have used my network to ask around, I took over your classes whenever you were too tired to give them yourself after having spent nights on end reading, using too many wide awake potions. I have condoned that the quality of your work has been less than the usual perfect standard I am used to; I have accepted it all, because I knew how hard it was for you, for both of you, to come to terms with what has happened to you. And I accepted it all, because I knew you wouldn’t do anything careless or reckless. Or so I _thought_ –“

Hecate felt dread pool into her stomach at Ada’s furious words, and it didn’t matter that Pippa slipped her hand into Hecate’s by ways of offering her some support.

“So imagine my surprise,” Ada continued, “when I found a girl wandering the halls this morning. A girl that does not attend this school. A girl who does not possess magic. A girl who, upon talking to her, clearly does not even know magic _exists_!”

“Miss Cackle, I –“ Hecate tried to interrupt her headmistress, she really wanted to explain that being reckless or stupid was the last thing they had tried to be. But Ada shook her head again.

“No, Hecate, you will let me finish. I understand, of course I understand, that you must have been so happy that you found your daughter. Because _clearly_ that is who this girl is, her resemblance to miss Pentangle leaves no doubts about that. And at some later point you will have to tell me how you did it. But to do so, under such circumstances. By bringing her here, to Cackle’s, without her knowing who you are, _what_ we are, and where she is? I can’t help but having to say that such an amount of thoughtlessness has terribly disappointed me. And I – ”

“I am sorry Ada. But I have to stop you right there.” Pippa’s usually high and cheery voice was sharp and low as she interrupted the older woman. Hecate closed her eyes, eyebrow furrowed, bracing herself for what was to come.

“It seems to me, as if you are under the impression that we _willfully_ brought Melete, who is _indeed_ our daughter, under uncertain and unstable circumstances to Cackle’s, without telling her who she is, or that we are witches.”

“Yes, Miss Pentangle, isn’t that – ” Ada tried to answer but Pippa didn’t leave any space for her to speak.

“Of course we do not know each other that well. We worked together a lot over the past few months, that is true, but when does one really know a person anyways? Hecate, on the other hand, you have known for the larger part of your life. You know who she is as a person, her strengths, weaknesses, values, worries and hopes.. You had all the time to get to know her, since you trapped her in this castle for _thirty years_ no less.” Pippa ranted.

“So you can say that you are disappointed in us. But that is based on half known facts. Since we did no such thing as bringing the girl to Cackle’s on purpose. The fact is, she showed up last night in the woods, barefoot in the snow and lost consciousness. She would have frozen to death out there if Hecate, or actually Mildred, hadn’t found her. And no, we don’t know how she ended up here. At first we didn’t even know who she _was_. But from what she has told us and by the heavy magical side effects she has been experiencing, I believe it to be a faulty locator spell. A spell we have always been very clear about, we wouldn’t use in our search, precisely to _avoid_ a situation like this.

So, seeing all of this, and knowing Hecate as well as you do, I am sorry to say but I think it is _us_ who should be disappointed in _you_ for thinking us to be so irresponsible and reckless, and for hurting my Hecate in the process!” Pippa was practically seething now, the air crackling with her magic. Hecate involuntarily gave her hand a squeeze by ways of silently trying to calm her down, while her eyes stayed focused on Ada in order to read the headmistress’ reaction to Pippa’s outburst.

For the longest time, the older witch did nothing but studying the two witches in front of her. From Pippa, her eyes moved to Hecate and as they held each other’s gaze, Hecate tried her hardest to let her eyes speak to Ada and tell her that what Pippa said was the truth, that they really hadn’t planned any of this.

“But if you did not bring her here, then how did she get here? Outside the three of us no one knows who we are looking for.” Ada said slowly and Hecate felt her shoulders lower as built up tension left her body.

“That’s what we would like to know as well.” She breathed and as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, she let herself fall back on the sofa, letting go of Pippa and instead burying her face in her hands.

“A locator spell, you said?” Ada mumbled.

“She came here completely disoriented and hypothermic. I magically got her temperature back to normal and we let her sleep for a couple of hours. When she woke up, she seemed fine at first, but soon after got nauseous, couldn’t keep anything in and nearly fainted again. Signs of someone unused to magic having been exposed to large amounts of it. And faulty magic at that, the type you would get using a locator spell without knowing well enough what or whom you are looking for. So you can see, this was in no way how we would have liked things to go. ” Pippa replied as she crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby wall.

The head mistress let out a defeated sigh. “Oh Hecate, Miss Pentangle, I owe you an apology, then. I let my shock and worry about finding a non-magical stranger in my school cloud my judgement.”

With her face still buried in her hands, resting on her knees, Hecate heard Pippa accept Ada’s apologies for the both of them. She was glad she did, because she simply did not feel the strength to say anything more unless absolutely necessary. The moment to speak again arrived again sooner than later, when she heard Ada ask what they were planning on doing next.

Raising her head slowly, and moving so her back could lean against the sofa as well, Hecate responded. “She wishes to go home. Which is completely understandable, of course.”

Pippa huffed. “Yet not something that we should consider.”

Hecate shook her head at that. “Actually, I think we should let her go home.” She watched Pippa’s eyes widen at her words and quickly continued her reasoning before Pippa could take another breath. “Think about it. Right now, she came here unprepared, was ripped away from her daily life without warning, got sick and is in a place where she knows no one and is unaware about who she is or who we are. That are less than ideal circumstances to try building any sort of relationship on.

If we let her go home, we can whisper a spell to follow where she lives. Once we know that, we can give ourselves some time to come up with a plausible story and reach out to her again once we are ready.”

She watched Pippa open and close her mouth several times while she was processing her words, before eventually the blonde which let out a frustrated sigh and moved to look out the window. “I hate it when you are right.” She grumbled, which caused an amused smile to appear on Ada’s face.

“For what it’s worth, I think that is an excellent idea, Hecate.” She said. “If I can help anywhere, I am happy to do so.”

Hecate’s first reflex was to accept Ada’s offer, after all, if the head mistress wanted or offered something, it was her duty to accept that. But maybe that was the old Hecate, who was always so quick to please, or maybe it was because no 5 minutes before Ada had been shouting at the two of them for no fair reason, but somehow it didn’t feel right to let Ada be part of the interaction with Melete. She wanted to keep Melete to herself, to her and Pippa for now.

So instead of nodding Hecate found herself shaking her head politely at Ada’s offer. “That’s very kind of you Ada, but I think Pippa and I can handle seeing Melete off to the first public bus stop from here. Rather, if you do wish to help, I was thinking you could perhaps let your mind wonder on _how_ Melete ended up here in the first place?”

Ada nodded at that with a polite smile. “Of course. I will do so. Good luck in that case, it can’t be easy to let her go even if it is only temporary, after you have just found her. But together, the two of you can weather this.” Ada said, sending the two witches a wink before she magically teleported herself out of the room.

Turning her head to face Pippa, Hecate was met by an encouraging smile on the blonde witch’s face. “Thank you for doing that.” She said. “Now it can be just the two of us and Melete again. I like that.”

Hecate gave a short nod, before getting up from the couch. “Yes, well, and besides.” She continued. “How hard could it be to see bring her to a non-magical bus stop?”

Only, an hour later, Hecate wishes she had never spoken those words, certain that she had jinxed the whole situation right there and then. Desperately she looked at the blue sky above her, as she was stood at the very outer edge of the Cackle’s grounds. Next to her Pippa was trying to calm a hyperventilating Melete, who was desperately trying to move away from the two of them, towards the gravel road not two meters further. Yet for reasons completely unclear to the three of them, an some force was preventing the girl from getting there.

To the untrained eye, there was nothing visible, and for Pippa and herself indeed there was nothing wrong, they could leave the castle grounds without problem. But as soon as Melete tried to move away from the castle grounds, a rippling of the landscape betrayed that she was walking up to an invisible wall. A sensation Hecate knew all too well, since this exact wall had kept her on the castle grounds for nearly thirty years.

And as Melete’s panicked cries and questions about what was going on, why she couldn’t leave got a higher pitch with every second and slowly changed into questions about why _they_ were trying to keep her here, Hecate just looked up at the blue winter sky and wondered what on earth was going on this time..


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long to update, and I am also sorry this chapter still doesn't give more answers. It was either this, or update even later. So at least this chapter gives you some hints :). (And also sorry for possible typo's/grammar mistakes. I really wanted to update today, but it's already late and work starts tommorow again, so I had no time to reread).  
> Also thanks for everyone who commented and liked this story! Much appreciated, keep it coming ^^!

When Pippa opened the door to the study room of Ada Cackle, she found the head mistress pacing back and forth through her study room, one hand raised to her chin, the other one resting on her back. She was deeply lost in her thoughts, since she did not even acknowledge Pippa’s entrance.

Hecate on the other hand, who up to that point had been sitting on the edge of Ada’s sofa, back ramrod straight, lips pressed in even an thinner line than usual, tensed hands gripping her knees in an attempt to control her nerves, had jumped up from said sofa as soon as she had so much as hear the doorknob move.

“How is she? Is she -, is she - ” the black haired witch couldn’t finish her sentence, and Pippa’s heart just about broke right there and then as she saw insecurity, stress, guilt and self-loath battle for attention in her eyes.

“She is somewhat alright. I left her in your study room with a cup of calming tea.” Pippa replied softly. “I don’t think she is a flight risk.” She added when she saw Hecate open her mouth, no doubt to ask the question to that answer. “After all, she apparently cannot leave the premises. And I think she is too afraid to wonder around the school on her own right now.”

At those words she saw Hecate’s body go even more rigid as her mouth closed itself again in a thin line.

“Oh Hecate, I didn’t mean it like that.” Pippa said as she walked up to Hecate to take the other witch’s hands in hers.

It had all been so unfortunate. As they were standing there at the edge of the school premises, Melete having a complete melt down while Pippa was trying to calm her, Hecate had noticed the rest of the school waking up and a group of 4th years coming their way for their gymnastics class that morning.

Not wanting the students to find out about what was going on, and not wanting to cause Melete any further distress, Hecate had moved closer to the two women so that she could get Pippa’s attention and figure out what to do.

Melete was so confused and scared however, that the mere fact that Hecate was getting closer to her, caused her to direct all her rage at Hecate.

Pointing her finger at the tall dark witch, her brown eyes dark with anger, she yelled, “You! You did something to me when you found me. What did you do!? I need to leave. Let me go!”

And no matter how much Pippa had tried to calm Melete down by speaking to her in as calm a tone of voice as she could muster in that moment and by gently holding on to Melete’s hand, the girl did not calm down.

And Pippa had noticed how Hecate’s movements became rigid, how the expression on her face became that expression Pippa knew so well from occasions in which Hecate had been overwhelmed and ready to bolt.

She had opened her mouth, wanting to say something to Hecate that would calm her down. But she hadn’t been fast enough, and just like that Hecate magicked herself away. Causing a high pitched screech to leave from Melete’s lips, as the girl stumbled backwards in shock, right into Pippa.

As she felt the trembling form of the girl against her, Pippa instinctively wrapped her arms around her and she lowered the two of them to the ground when she felt that the girl’s legs started to give out.

“Ssh, remember to breathe now. Slow breaths in, and out. I got you.” She whispered as Melete’s chest was heaving uncontrollably.

Pippa kept repeating herself, holding Melete close, soothingly rubbing the upper arm of the girl up and down in an attempt to calm her. Until finally Melete gave in, as her gasping for air turned into sobbing and her body let go of its tension, instead curling into Pippa’s embrace as she cried.

She had then sat there with Melete in her arms for quite a while, repeating her calming words and rubbing soothing circles over the girl’s back. When Melete finally had calmed down, she had slowly sat up, moving away slightly from Pippa in order to brush the tears from her eyes.

And despite the distress and drama, in that moment Pippa felt a calm surround the two of them, which was both unknown and yet so familiar. And as Melete’s brown, yet red rimmed eyes locked with Pippa’s own, the blonde witch smiled softly as she reached out to Melete to brush a strand of loose blonde hair out of the girl’s face.

“There, it must be somewhat of a relief to have cried it all out, now is it?”

Melete shrugged at that, her mouth still shaped in downward slope of sadness. “I want to know what is going on and I want to go home.” She whispered. “You can’t keep me here.”

Pippa sighed at that, looking down at her hands which were resting in her lap on her pink skirt. “I know, dear. And believe me, keeping you here is by no means our intention. I know you have a lot of questions and you deserve answers. We will give them to you, at least for as far as we have the answers. I promise.”

Looking back up to Melete she moved to cover Melete’s hands with her own, giving them a soft squeeze. “We will explain as much as we can to you. But in order to do that, I first need to find Hecate and talk to Ada Cackle. The head mistress you already met this morning. I need to know if she has any idea why you can’t leave the school grounds. Because that, I am afraid, is something neither me nor Hecate knows the answer to right now.”

“Now,” Pippa continued before Melete had time to object or ask anything else. “I suggest we walk back to the school now together. I am going to make you a cup of tea and then I would have to leave you alone for a moment in order to find Hecate and speak to Ada like I said. I hope that is okay with you and that I can trust you not to go wondering into the school by yourself?”

When Melete slowly nodded, Pippa smiled again. “Alright, let’s go.” Helping each other up they had walked back to the school and after having Melete installed in Hecate’s chambers she had gone to look for Hecate herself.

Which is how she now found herself in Ada’s office with Hecate, who was clearly blaming herself disproportionality for having disappeared and having used magic in front of Melete.

“I used magic in front of a non-magical person and left you alone to deal with the situation. You have every right to mean it.” Hecate said in a low voice.

Pippa shook her head. “But I _didn’t_ mean it like that. And don’t beat yourself up over this. It is not fair to yourself and it is of no use either. The important thing is that we find out why Melete couldn’t leave the school. I promised her that when we would return, we would return with answers to all her questions. And to this question I personally don’t have the slightest clue, so I really hope you or Ada do..”

At the sound of her name, Ada finally jumped up out of her thoughts and turned to the two witches. “I am sorry miss Pentangle. Hecate just explained the entire situation to me, and I am afraid to say that I have no idea what might have caused this. It seems to be just as mysterious as how the girl ended up at the school as well. And I –” The older witch was interrupted by an soft yet urgent knocking on the door.

With a flick of her wrist and an annoyed sigh Ada opened the door from where she stood, revealing an angry looking Ethel Hallow, arms crossed, and a worriedly looking Mildred Hubble, hand still up in the air from knocking on the door.

“Whatever it is you girls disagree on now, can it wait? Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle and I have an important matter to discuss.” Ada said and she was having a hard time disguising the annoyance in her voice.

“Uhm, well,” Mildred stammered, before she collected herself and spoke with more force. “Actually, if what you have to discuss has something to do with that girl that showed up to the castle last night, then no, it cannot wait. Because then we need to tell you something. Or actually, _Ethel_ does.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I really don’t see what the fuss is all about.” Ethel huffed as she slowly walked into Miss Cackle’s office, arms crossed and eyes rolling.

“Just tell them what you did, Ethel.” Mildred countered as she followed Ethel.

For just a second Hecate wondered how Mildred had got Ethel to admit whatever it was she had done just like that. No doubt Mildred was holding something over the other girl, or Ethel would never willingly tell the school staff what she had been up to. Hecate didn’t have time to linger on that thought however, as she felt all air leave her lungs at Ethel’s next words.

“Fine. I cast a spell so that whatever it was that Miss Hardbroom was missing and had her in such a terrible mood would return to her and stay here forever. But I really don’t see how that has anything to do with this girl Mildred talked about and I –“

“You did what!?” They all jumped at the unusually loud volume of Ada’s voice as the head mistress walked around her desk to stand in front of Ethel.

“I – I – “ Ethel started to stammer, the sight of a fuming miss Cackle right in front of her, with all of her anger clearly directed at her, rendered her somewhat speechless.

“Like she said, Miss Cackle. But I am sure she didn’t mean any harm with it. And she didn’t do all of it all by herself.” Mildred supplied, a sad frown on her face. And Hecate found herself once again amazed by how big Mildred’s heart was and how grown up the girl was getting. Ethel might be her nemesis in this school, but when confronted with an angry head mistress, Mildred still felt the need to come to the rescue of her classmate.

“The thing is…Miss Hardbroom seemed so awfully sad these past few weeks.” Mildred continued. “We all noticed,” Then she directed her attention to Hecate herself. “You didn’t even yell at me when I let my cauldron explode _five times_ in one class. So that’s when we knew something was off. And Miss Pentangle was here all the time as well, and didn’t seem any happier. So we wanted to do something to cheer you up.“

“We discussed picking you a bucket of wild flowers, or rearranging your potions cabinet. But we figured the latter would only make you angry, as we probably wouldn’t do it right. And then Ethel said she had an idea how to fix all of this. Of course we didn’t know she would cast such a _spell_ , she only told us that later and at the time we couldn’t see what the harm would be. Only, when I went to light the lanterns last night, and saw this girl show up at the school…while it was snowing so much…That is when I knew that something must have gone wrong. Because there is never any one who arrives here on foot, except for non-magical people. And no one ever arrives at that hour, so badly prepared for the weather. So that’s how I figured, maybe it wasn’t some _thing_ you were missing, but a some _one_ ….But the intentions of it all were good, you see?”

Through it all Hecate had just stared at Mildred, knuckles turning white from gripping the back of the chair she was standing behind, while listening to what Mildred had to say. She was astounded by how perceptive these girls were. She knew they were perceptive girls, she had always known, yet it caught her off guard that they had also been so perceptive of _her_. That her absentminded behavior had worried them and that they had tried to make her feel better. Both her and Pippa. She now noticed how the blonde witch was looking just as intently at Mildred and Ethel as Hecate had been moments before. Except Pippa’s eyes were shining with held back tears as she was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself together.

Hecate should be furious with her students, though. And in a way she was, especially with Ethel. The girl came from a powerful witching family. She should have known better than to meddle in another witch’s affairs and cast a spell with so little precision. She opened her mouth to say as much, but Ada beat her to it.

“Well, Mildred.” Ada sighed as she moved to go sit behind her desk again. “Good intentions or not. What Miss Hallow has done, was enormously foolish, very dangerous and has created a lot of problems.” Looking over her glasses, Ada directed her attention to Ethel.

“I take it you didn’t bother to look if there was a way to undo the spell?”

Silently Ethel shook her head.

“Do you remember what it was _exactly_ that you thought when casting the spell?”

Again Ethel shook her head. “I just thought about wanting to bring to Miss Hardbroom whatever it was that bothered her. But I don’t remember the exact the words and images I thought about in that moment. It was more like a feeling…” She muttered.

Ada closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. “Well, finding a reversal spell will be much more difficult then. This is exactly why you shouldn’t cast spells with such little precision. I would have expected you to know this, miss Hallow.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom.” Ethel muttered, looking down at her shoes.

Hecate noticed Pippa went to sit down on the sofa, burying her face in her hands, shoulders sagging in defeat. And while Ada sent the two girls to return to their dorm, Hecate sat down next to Pippa and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

Pippa had been so strong the past few hours, calming down Melete, calming down her. Now it was time Hecate took care of _her_. So when Ada was about to embark on an entire contingency plan on how they would deal with this spell and Melete, Hecate slowly lifted her head and asked Ada if this could wait.

That they just needed a moment. And that reversing the spell was important, but that the time to tell Melete where she was and who they were had come and that they probably needed to do that first. And somewhere during that conversation Hecate felt Pippa starting to shake with silent tears.

And when Ada had nodded in understanding, Hecate had teleported her and Pippa to her bed chambers, assuming, and luckily being right, that Melete would still be in the study room.

Slightly confused Pippa took in her surroundings, but the moment she realized it was just the two of them, she let herself fall down on to the bed, as sobs of heartache and exhaustion wrecked her body. Hecate was next to her in an instant, pulling her into an embrace with an instinctive ease which she would later on – when rationality had taken over her mind again – be surprised about.

When Pippa’s cries became louder, Hecate quickly put a silencing spell on the room before pressing a kiss to Pippa’s temple and whispering soothing words in her ear.

“I didn’t want it to go like this.” Pippa sobbed. “Any of this. It’s not fair. How are we supposed to tell her all that has happened?”

Hecate wanted to respond, wanted to tell Pippa they would get through this. But honestly, she had no idea if that was true. So instead she just pulled Pippa in an even tighter embrace and let the blonde witch cry it all out.

When Pippa’s sobs had ebbed away and her breathing had become calmer, they just sat in silence for a while longer, holding each other. Comfoted by each other, but with their minds miles away, desperately trying to find ways in which they could explain everything to Melete with as little shock as possible, but coming up without solutions.   
  


“Alright.” Pippa sighed, slowly entangling herself from their embrace. “Just a quick charm to freshen up and then let’s go in, shall we?” She muttered, while her hair returned to its perfect ponytail and her pink clothes unwrinkled with a flick of her wrist.

Hecate silently nodded, and not even bothering to transport themselves to the hallway to enter the study – because without magic, how could they possibly enter the study from the bedroom – she opened the door of her bedroom, revealing Melete sitting on the sofa, knees tugged under her chin, holding a steaming cup of tea, while her eyes were unseeingly staring at an imaginary point on the wall opposite of her.

When she heard the door open and saw Hecate and Pippa enter she was brought out of her reveries and turned to face them, yet didn’t move or change position. It made Hecate feel even more nervous than she was already feeling as just her eyes followed the two of them while they made their way to the two chairs opposite of the Melete.

Hecate started to wonder why they hadn’t discussed what it was they would say exactly. It had all seemed so natural and logical when it was just the two of them. But now her mind was racing.

Yet, before Pippa or she herself could say anything, Melete spoke, her voice light and clear.

“You are witches, aren’t you?”

“I – uh – we – the – what makes you say that?” Pippa stammered followed by a nervous giggle.

Melete scoffed. “I am not stupid. There are books here lying around everywhere about potion making and spell casting. You,” nodding her head in the direction of Hecate, “just randomly disappeared while we were outside, which, last time I checked, normal people couldn’t do. This building definitely has the vibe for it, and to top it all of you have a _black cat_.” Melete gestured to Morgana, who Hecate only noticed now. The otherwise very shy black cat was soundly asleep next to Melete on the sofa.

“Well – but – yes – but –“ Pippa started to stammer again.

“And if we were, “ Hecate cut in. “ – witches, I mean. What would that mean to you?” Hecate didn’t quite know what she meant to ask with that question. She just really hoped that Melete wouldn’t be of the non-magical kind that had this cliché idea about witches.

Melete shrugged in response. “Depends on what your intentions are with keeping me here, I guess. On the one hand, I think I must have finally gone crazy from studying too much and making too many hours at work and at the gym. On the other hand, I sort of hope you really are witches, and that if you are, that you’re the Harry Potter kind of brand and not the Hansel and Gretl type of witch.” Her nose scrunched up a little as she mentioned Hansel and Gretl, in that same way Pippa’s nose did when she disliked something and Hecate felt a pang of ache go through her heart at the sight.

“Well, I can assure you we are neither _brand_ as you put it.” Pippa breathed, who had finally managed to compose herself. “We are no concoction of a non-magical writer’s mind, nor are we an old fairytale. We are true, genuine witches. Women with magical abilities. As for our intentions, just like with non-magical people there are witches with good and bad intentions. But ours are all honest and good.” She smiled.

The words lingered in the air while the two witches watched intently at how Melete was processing this information. They saw a frown appear on her face, as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her mouth opening and closing several times as if she wanted to say something but didn’t quite know what exactly, before she spoke again. “Honestly, I sort of expected you to tell me now that this was all a big joke. But something tells me that you’re not….joking…”

Neither said something in reply to Melete’s confession, both feeling they needed to give the girl a little more time to process.

"Show me." Melete then said. “Show me something magical.” She elaborated.

In response, Hecate raised her closed hand in response and when she opened it a small white flower appeared.

“How do I know that is not just an illusion?” Melete countered and Hecate couldn’t help but smirk in response. Their daughter did not let herself to be fooled with, that was good to know.

“Can you give me your hand?” She therefore asked holding out her own hand invitingly with the palm up. Tentatively Melete laid her hand in hers, and Hecate had to suppress a gasp when she felt a bolt of energy shoot through from her hand through her body at the touch.

Locking her eyes with Melete, she noticed that the younger girl had felt it too. Feeling Pippa’s eyes on her, no doubt wondering what took her so long, Hecate moved to focus at the task at hand. “Winds will change, time will go. Show me now, a cloud of snow.” She muttered and the tiniest cloud of snow appeared above Melete’s hand.

Hecate watched as Melete’s eyes went wide as she felt even tinier, but very _real_ snowflakes touch her hand. And for the first time since Melete had shown up at Cackle’s, Pippa and Hecate got to witness the younger girl’s genuine, bright smile.

So much of a younger Pippa was shining through in the girl, making Hecate relive so many memories and feel so many emotions, that it made her lose focus, causing the cloud to disappear with a soft poof.

“That is amazing.” Melete whispered, looking up from her hand to Hecate and Pippa, her smile still bright on her face and when Hecate turned to look at Pippa she found that same smile on the blonde witch’s face as well.

“It _is_ amazing.” Pippa replied. “But magic can be dangerous too, it is very important that we are taught how to control it from a young age. Which is why there are many schools to do so, like Cackle’s.”

Melete frowned. “If there is more than one school, there must be many witches. How come I never knew you existed before? This school clearly doesn’t have any invisibility spell in it like Hogwarts, or I wouldn’t have found it.”

“Actually, it does.” Pippa replied. “The school and its students and teachers are only visible to those who truly believe in magic. Like you.”

Melete slowly nodded, her smile slowly fading away as she pulled her lower lip inwards a little before asking her next question.

“Can you please tell me how I showed up here and why I cannot leave? I assume now that has to do with magic as well. But I really need you to magic me home. I swear I won’t tell anyone about you, if that is what you’re worried about!”

“It’s not that simple.” Hecate replied matter-of-factly. “We can’t magic you home, because the spell that brought you here is preventing us from doing that.”

Melete shook in her head in confusion. “Why? How?”

“A student,” Pippa started. “A student of ours cast a faulty spell, which accidentally brought you here. It wasn’t meant to do that, but it happened. Unfortunately she made it part of the spell that what was brought here by the spell – you, in this case – could not leave anymore. Not until we find the reversal spell, that is.” Hecate was surprised by how cleverly Pippa covered part of the story, while staying close to the truth at the same time. After all, it was no use to explain what Ethel had done exactly and why, that would be too much information to handle at once.

“Well how hard can that be? If a student cast it, like you say, it can’t be that difficult, can it? You are adults, teachers.” Melete countered, her voice becoming slightly higher of pitch as panic started to get a hold of her again. Proving Pippa had been right to alter the story on Ethel’s faulty spell for now.

“The problem is that for a reversal spell to work, you need to know exactly what the original spell was. Both in words and in thoughts, feelings, emotions and intentions that were tied to the spell.” Hecate slowly explained. “And this student, because she didn’t quite know what it was she was doing, does not remember how she cast the original spell exactly.” Ethel didn’t _bother_ to remember, assuming in all her hubris that a reversal spell would never be needed, Hecate thought to herself.

Hecate noticed how Melete’s breaths became more labored and how she was curling her hands up in fists, in an attempt to keep it together. “So, what you are telling me, is that some ignorant child carelessly cast some spell. Which caused me at random to be ripped away from my home, from my friends, from my _life_ only to get stuck at a witchcraft school with no way out of the foreseeable future!?”

“Only until we find the reversal spell.” Pippa tried to soothe. “And we will do everything to find that spell as soon as possible. And until then you can of course stay here at the school. We will make sure you get your own room and make you as comfortable as p-“

Mid-sentence Melete abruptly got up from the couch, causing Morgana to startle awake and jump from the couch with an indignant meow. Hecate followed Melete with her eyes, while the young woman was bewilderedly looking around the room. Searching for a place to hide, to flee to, Hecate realized since that feeling was all too familiar her.

Realizing she really had nowhere to go, Melete directed her attention to Pippa and Hecate again. “You’ll make my stay here as comfortable as possible? Really, that’s what you were going to say? How is _any_ of this comfortable? I am held _captive_ in a strange place, with strange people, with literally nothing on me safe for the work out clothes I wore when I got here. I almost _froze_ to death, became as nauseous and sick as I have never been before in my life, I went through an emotional rollercoaster and the two of you have seen me breaking down and cry more times than I have ever let anyone see me that incredibly weak. All the while my colleagues at work, my teachers at school, my friends, have _no_ idea where I am, whether I am safe, and I can’t really contact them either, because what on earth would I explain to them? So really, tell me how you can make any of that more _comfortable_!?” Melete ranted and angry tears sprang to her eyes from sheer frustration.

“Melete,” Pippa started tentatively, “you have been through a lot in the past 48 hours, both physically and mentally. And we hardly know you yet, but hearing you say that you think you are weak because you cried, or because you let your emotions show, that’s just not right. That’s – “

“Really?!” Melete cut in. “That’s what you got out of all this? You are going to give me a motivational pep talk? I really don’t need that, least of all from you, I’ll go to therapist for that if I need it, thank you very much.”

“But I –“ Pippa started.

“Alright.” Hecate interrupted instead. Although she loved how Pippa always had an eye out for other people’s wellbeing, and although she loved it about Pippa that she was so sensitive to other people’s insecurities and always tried to make them feel better, and although it was somewhat worrying to hear Melete apparently set quite high standards for herself, this was indeed hardly the moment for a ‘motivational pep talk’ as Melete put it.

“I think it is of no use to continue the conversation like this.. Melete, as much as it pains me to say it, right in this moment we have no way of sending you home. I understand this frustrates you but there is no need to yell at Pippa like that. Now, it is almost time for lunch. I for one am quite hungry and I am sure you must be too. So there are two options. Either you come with us to the dining hall where you can sit with us at the teachers table and have lunch. Or we leave you here so you can collect your thoughts and we will bring you lunch upon our return and then we will see if we can continue the conversation. The choice is yours.”

Having caught Melete’s gaze as she spoke, she now held it when she was finished. The other girl stared back stubbornly, neither one of them willing to be the first to break eye contact. Until finally her shoulders sacked and she let out a sigh in defeat, lowering her head. “Fine.” She sighed. “I want to be alone, if that’s alright.”

Hecate gave a short nod before moving to the door. “We will bring you some ham sandwiches upon our return.”

“I’m a vegetarian.” Melete replied bluntly and Hecate closed her eyes for a moment to keep her calm. The events of the past hours, lack of sleep and intense conversation were really testing her patience now.

“Then we will bring you a cheese sandwich instead.” Pippa, who had come to join Hecate at the door, replied instead.

And after Melete nodded in agreement, the two witches moved to leave for the dining hall. Silently they walked through the corridors of the school, neither one of them feeling the desire nor the strength to speak. But when Pippa slipped her hand in Hecate’s, she gratefully took it, reminding her that she wasn’t alone in this. They would get through this. Together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who commented and liked this story again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I threw some much needed Hicsqueak fluff in there after all the angst (this chapter still starts with angst, that's true, but after that there's fluff)! Curious to know how you think this will play out!

The first two days she spent in bed, while it felt as if her head was underwater. Her vision was blurry at times and if she didn’t really try to focus on what was being said, the sounds escaped her altogether. 

On that first day at Cackle’s, when the adrenaline of everything that was happening to her had still kept her going, it had been decided that she would share a room with Mildred. She had got to know Mildred after the girl had stumbled into Hecate’s study room while both she and Pippa had gone for lunch. She had been looking for Hecate but in her absence the two of them had started talking instead. Melete found she liked the younger girl, even if it was only because Mildred had gone to a somewhat similar ordeal herself, discovering magic and witches were real, only three years prior. Cautious at first, because she didn’t quite know how to explain to Mildred who she was and why she was here, Melete soon found out Mildred knew exactly who she was, since it turned out to be her who had discovered the truth about the faulty spell – though what happened exactly, Mildred seemed to be purposefully vague about – and it was even Mildred who had first seen her that previous night, showing up at Cackle’s.

When Hecate and Pippa had returned, Mildred had guiltily jumped up from the sofa and rambled an apology to Hecate, whose eyebrows were nearly in her hairline, no doubt at the surprise of finding a student of hers had entered her private quarters without her permission. Melete had jumped to her rescue, explaining she had been the one inviting Mildred in. And when Mildred had left, she had proposed that she would share a room with Mildred, when Hecate had matter-of-factly moved to discussing what arrangements had to be made so that Melete could stay at Cackle’s for the time being and told her that there weren’t any spare rooms left, so the sofa in her study room had to do for now. In hindsight Melete wasn’t quite sure whether she had only come up with it to throw Hecate off her game – the way in which she approached this whole situation almost robotically fact-based, whereas Melete herself was constantly trying to suppress a whirlwind of panic and emotions, just annoyed her – but it had been worth either way seeing Hecate’s eyebrows rise straight into her hairline again.

Pippa had then cleverly taken over the conversation – she was clearly the more socially skilled one of the two – and had told her that of course it would be alright if she wished to share a room with Mildred, and that they would ensure the room would prepared right away. Pippa also told her that they had come up with a solution for how to ‘pause’ her life in the non-magical world, while she was here. Hecate followed with a complicated explanation that she had not quite bothered to follow about a magic spell, but in its core it meant that no one in her social network of friends, university and work would notice that she was gone even though life would continue as normal. Great, Melete thought, she would basically be wiped from everybody’s memory for god knew how long.

When she later went up to what would now be ‘her room’, she noticed a couple of t-shirts and jeans were hanging in a big wardrobe. Pippa who noticed her looking nervously explained that she had conjured them up for her, and hoped they were alright, as she didn’t quite know that much about non-magical fashion.

Melete had responded with a soft smile. She felt strangely comforted when she was around Pippa. The whirlwind of emotions inside her seemed less incontrollable, as if there was some sort of connection. And when she asked if she could just be alone for the remainder of the day, Pippa had nodded in understanding, saying she should take her time to take it all in. Yet when she had finally been alone, sitting on her bed, that whirlwind was no longer controllable and as adrenaline ebbed away she doubled over when waves of anguish and frustration caused her to choke on her sobs and made heavy tears fall down her face.

At some point she had moved to lie down on her bed under the covers, tears still streaming down her face until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. And when she opened her eyes again the first time it was the middle of the night already, Mildred was sound asleep in the bed next to her, a cat and a dog sleeping at her feet. When she opened them the second time, it was because Mildred was just putting a plate with two slices of toast with jam on the nightstand next to her. “I sneaked you some food, figured you must be hungry. I have class now, but I’ll be back in the afternoon.” Was all the girl said before leaving, for which Melete was grateful since she simply didn’t have the strength to reply. Despite more than a night’s sleep she felt an incredible exhaustion wash over her. Today she would stay in bed, she decided. And when she heard the sound of two pair of feet ascending the stairs to her room, she pretended to be asleep, only to open her eyes so she could stare unseeingly to the wall, when Pippa and Hecate had left again. She left her toast untouched, something that Mildred gently pointed out to her when she returned in the afternoon like she said she would, this time carrying a plate with a cheese sandwich.

Accompanied by Mildred’s gentle coaxing, Melete slowly sat up and took a couple of bites of the sandwich, before complaining that her head hurt and she was simply too tired. Mildred had let her get back to bed then, and Melete had hoped she could just stay peacefully in bed now until at least the evening, but late in the afternoon it was Hecate who came to call on her again.

“Are you alright, Melete?” Her soft voice sounded, and when she didn’t answer, she heard Hecate approach her.

“Melete can you hear me? I – I am just going to touch your forehead to check if you aren’t running a fever again. I would usually do that with magic, but…you don’t seem to react well to magic, as we have….seen before..”

Again Melete couldn’t find the strength to respond, maybe if she did nothing she would go away, maybe it would _all_ go away. But of course, that was not how things worked.

Hecate’s fingers were cold but soft as they touched her forehead, and just like the last time when Hecate had touched her, a spark of energy jolted through Melete at the touch. She could tell Hecate had felt it too, because at the same time Melete pulled her head away from Hecate’s touch, Hecate also withdrew her hand as if she was stung by a bee.

“Well, no fever.” The tall woman breathed. “You must just be tired then. If you want to skip dinner, that is alright, I will ask Mildred to bring you up a plate again.”

Melete wanted to reply, she really did. But she just couldn’t. Looking at Hecate meant acknowledging that all of this was real, that it was all happening and hadn’t just been the longest, most horrible nightmare she had ever had. And thus she waited once again until the other person in the room just left on their own accord.

This time however, Melete could hear Hecate speak in a hushed voice on the other side of the door. The higher voice which responded betrayed that Pippa had been waiting just outside the room. “ _…she seems depressed… don’t know what to do … need to help her…But how can we ­_ –“ then louder, “A Mildred! Right on time. You have been a great help today, you know that..”

Melete closed her eyes and blocked out Pippa’s overly happy voice. She would sleep, eat, then sleep some more, and would hope that tomorrow, everything would be better.

..

That night Pippa nervously sat on Hecate’s bed while Hecate was marching up and down the room, hands on her hips.

“Tomorrow we need to get her to wake up. It is ridiculous for a girl her age to stay in bed all day.”

“Yes, well –“

“Maybe we made a mistake. Maybe this is all a mistake.”

“Oh, but Hiccup I –“

“We should try harder to find the counter spell. Faulty spells cast by unexperienced but powerful witches are the hardest to crack, because we have no clue where to start, nor do they, but it must be possible. And then she can go home and we can be out of her life and she will be happier and that is what counts and – “

“Hecate, stop!” Pippa then shouted and she felt the air crackle with her magic.

The other witch stopped right her tracks, a slightly surprised look on her face.

“You are driving yourself crazy, and me along with it.” Pippa continued. “And…”

“And?” Hecate asked when Pippa didn’t continue.

“And _nothing_.” Pippa breathed in frustration and her lower lip wobbled dangerously as she tried to suppress a sob. “I can’t fix everything every single time you don’t know how to and start to lose it, Hecate! You left me alone with her while she was having a mental breakdown! Do you know how hard that was? To watch her in so much pain and stress and being unable to take that away, being unable to let her know I love her and that she’s safe? And you were nowhere to be found!”

She covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words left her lips, waiting for that inevitable thing to happen where Hecate would look at her with eyes full of hurt, before wiping all emotions from her face and shutting herself down.

Yet, miraculously instead of disappearing, Hecate moved towards Pippa with one big stride, sitting next to her on the bed and taking Pippa’s hand in hers, giving it a squeeze as she spoke.

“I am sorry. I…didn’t…but I should have known…and I shouldn’t have left you.”

Pippa shook her head before letting it rest on Hecate’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Hiccup.”

They sat like that for a while before Hecate spoke again.

“You…love her?”

Pippa frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Melete, you said you _love_ her.”

Pippa now lifted her head so that she could look at Hecate. “Of course I do. She is our daughter, I already loved her before I knew who she was. Don’t you?”

Hecate looked down at their entangled hands and the slightest blush appeared on her cheeks. “I do…but I was not sure if that was….alright?”

Pippa chuckled as she pressed a kiss to Hecate’s temple. “Oh Hiccup,” she laughed, “I love you so much, you silly woman. You don’t have to ask permission to love someone, you just do!”

Now it was Hecate’s turn to smile and she turned her head so she could softly press her lips to Pippa’s.

Their kisses quickly grew more passionate and before Pippa knew it she was working the buttons of Hecate’s dress to get her out of it as quick as possible.

“Oh please, this takes too long.” Hecate breathed in annoyance in between kisses and with a snap of her fingers their clothes magically disappeared leaving the two of them in their undergarments, a giggle escaping Pippa at the bold move.

Softly pushing Pippa backwards to lie down on the bed, Hecate hovered above her before pressing soft kisses to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips, whispering how much she loved Pippa in between every kiss.

Pippa’s breath hitched at her touch and with a flick of her wrist she freed Hecate’s hair from its bun, allowing her hands to comb through the long black strands of hair.

It had been quite a while since they had had a moment like this. Ever since they found out about Melete all they had been doing was trying to find ways to find her in between the classes Hecate had to teach and the _school_ Pippa had to run. If it wasn’t for her marvelous deputy head, Pentangle’s would have gone to ruin with Pippa being absent so much.

Yet as guilty as she felt about being away from Pentangle’s so much, nothing could beat the feeling of complete bliss that Pippa was feeling when she woke up the following morning in Hecate’s arms, with the knowledge that their daughter was so close to them.

Slowly the two witches got up. While getting ready for the day they discussed how they would approach Melete today. In the end they decided that the best approach would be to first check if she was maybe feeling better today, and might want to come down with them for breakfast.

Contently Pippa was sitting in front of Hecate’s vanity, adjusting her hair while Hecate leaned against the wall with a cup of tea in her hands, staring out of the window.

“Do you think it is odd that Melete does not seem to possess any magic?” Hecate then asked.

Pippa caught her gaze through the mirror of the vanity. “I don’t know..” she started thoughtfully. “I caught myself assuming that, since we both come from witching families, our daughter would have magic too. But it is not unheard of that magic sometimes skips a generation. Or maybe it’s more common when two witches have a child as opposed to a witch and a wizard. After all, the former definitely _is_ more uncommon, even in our circles. Why?”

Hecate shrugged. “It is just…when I took Melete’s hand to show her magic the other day, I felt a spark of a type of energy that is unfamiliar to me. I thought I had imagined it, but yesterday when I touched her I felt it again. Have you had any experience like that?”

Pippa slowly shook her head. “I can’t say that I have. And honestly, I wouldn’t read too much in it. It might just be adrenaline or excitement. Or some biological bond you have because you carried her with you for nine months.” She broke eye contact with Hecate as she said it. It was petty, but at times Pippa felt something between hurt and envy that Hecate had been the one carrying their daughter, already building a bond with the girl before she was even born. A completely irrational feeling, yet a feeling nonetheless.

Pippa was brought out of her memories when Hecate walked up to her and put her hands on Pippa’s shoulders. “You are just as much her mother as I am. That might not mean that much to her right now, for all know she has a pair of stellar parents in the non-magical world that we could never beat, but it means a lot to me.”

With a smile raised her hand to cover one of Hecate’s, and with her thumb she caressed Hecate’s hand, still resting on her shoulder. “I love you, Hiccup.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go, another chapter. This one is on a happier note.   
> Curious to know where you think the story is going or what you hope to see happening in the upcoming chapters. Let me know!

Hecate was more than happy that morning to see Melete behind Mildred coming down the stairs on their way to breakfast. The girl’s posture was timid and her eyes were trained on the sneakers she was wearing, but she was up and dressed, and that was a good thing.

“Ah there you two are, right on time.” She heard Pippa’s chipper voice behind her. “How are you feeling, dear? Better than yesterday?”

Wrapping her arms around her own waist as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, Melete tried to give herself a sense of comfort before she responded with a slight nod. “Less tired…” her voice barely audible. “..and hungry” followed by the hint of a grin on her face.

Pippa laughed and Hecate could see how relieved she was as well, that Melete was at least up and about today. While the two blondes made their way to the dining hall, Hecate fell in step with Mildred behind them.

She could immediately notice Mildred tense slightly. It was a shame the girl felt that way around her. Hecate knew it was of her own doing, she was too strict and sometimes even unkind to Mildred when she once again nearly blew up the entire classroom. Over the past semester they had grown somewhat closer however, what with the whole wishing star ordeal.

“You were of great help yesterday, Mildred.” Hecate spoke, to break the tension between them. Yet she noticed how Mildred jumped slightly upon hearing her words, before a slight blush crept up her face.

“Oh it was nothing, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Why, I beg to differ. You shared your room without complaint, you checked up on Melete in between your classes and made sure she ate and drank enough. I would not call that nothing. You were very thoughtful.”

Mildred now shrugged, staring at her feet as they walked. “It is because my mom is a nurse. I watched her take care of sick people, both physically or mentally, countless of times.”

Again Hecate was confronted with Mildred’s perceptiveness, as the girl’s choice of words showed that Mildred knew very well that Melete had not been ill with a physical illness yesterday.

Hecate nodded in response to Mildred and sent her one of her – when directed at students – sparse smiles before they reached the dining hall. “Well, you did a good job. You have my compliments and I am very grateful.”

She smiled inwardly when she noticed Mildred beam with pride at those last words, any tension that had been there before now completely gone. “Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.” She beamed before running of to her friends.

Hecate now returned her attention to Pippa and Melete who had already sat down at the teacher’s table. She watched Ada greet Melete the non-magical way by holding out her hand, while Pippa introduced the young woman to the rest of the staff. They all mirrored Ada’s way of greeting, and Melete smiled shyly as she shook their hands, while Pippa practically beamed with barely hidden excitement of finally getting to introduce Melete – albeit as ‘their non-magical guest’ at Cackle’s, while the staff had heard just enough already to know that Ethel Hallow had once again got herself into trouble .

And while the two women smiled, Hecate noticed once again how similar their smiles were.

Nervousness suddenly washed over Hecate at the sight. What if someone would figure out the two of them were related before they had told Melete?

When Pippa caught her gaze she sent her a questioning look upon seeing the nerves on Hecate’s face. Trying to tell Pippa everything was alright, Hecate sent her a strained smile, before she made her way over to them.

“I see you have met the rest of the school staff, already.” She spoke while sitting down opposite Melete.

And the girl nodded with a polite smile while taking a bite out of a sandwich – Hecate thanked Merlin that Miss Tapioca’s cooking skills had greatly improved since she and Mable were no longer quarreling so much, so that she could devote her full attention to cooking.

“Yes. I – “ Melete started, but she was interrupted by Dimity Drill who, of course, was too late again.

“I am sorry for being late. I see you luckily have already started your breakfasts. I had to make some final preparations in the gym hall for the first classes. Oh, I see we have a guest in our midst! Well met, I am Dimity Drill, the gym teacher at Cackle’s!” Dimity rambled in her usual energetic way, finishing with the back of her hand to her forehead in the traditional way to greet a witch.

Melete on the other hand just stared at Dimity with a confused look on her face before slowly uttering “Errr…hi I am, Melete. Well..met to you too?”

That seemed to be good enough for Dimity, who didn’t even seem to notice Melete’s confusion before she sat down next to Melete.

“What has brought you here?” Dimity asked and Hecate closed her eyes by ways of coping with Dimity’s sensational lack of tact.

Melete let out a nervous chuckle in response. “I – uh – I kind of ended up here because apparently one of your students made a mistake and magicked me to this castle, ensuring I couldn’t leave.”

Dimity blinked once or twice. “Ohh, you’re _that_ girl, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice. I thought you were perhaps a colleague or former student of Miss Pentangle, you have that Pentangle’s vibe over you.”

Hecate went rigid at the comment and Pippa choked on the sip of tea she had just taken.

Melete, not noticing anything out of the ordinary just shook her head with a smile however. “Pentangle’s, is that another school?”

By lack of response from Pippa, who was still coughing from chocking on her tea, Dimity nodded. “Yes, and Pippa, whom you have met already, is its head mistress.”

“I see.” Melete responded. “I didn’t know there were more schools for witchcraft. But that makes sense, I guess.” Then she turned back to Dimity, looking at her sports uniform. “And you are a gym teacher, you said? What kind of sports is it witches do? Broomstick races or something?”

Melete had meant it to be a joke, Hecate could see that, but when Dimity nodded in all seriousness the look of surprise on Melete’s face caused Hecate to chuckle softly. She enjoyed just watching her daughter interact with her colleagues, even if it was with Dimity Drill. She found Melete to be a very polite girl. Her interest in other people and the polite way in which she spoke to them told Hecate that wherever it was that Melete had grown up, she had clearly been taught proper manners, and that thought oddly comforted Hecate.

It also made her hungry for more knowledge about who this girl, this young woman on the other side of the table, _her daughter_ , was exactly.

“Oh yes, broomstick races at times. But also other things that you will also know from your world, like soccer, baseball and track. But we also teach gymnastics and dance.”

Hecate noticed Melete’s eyes light up at the topic and she was soon lost in conversation with Dimity on the different types of sports. Apparently they had an athletic daughter.

“Well, I have to get going, classes are about to start. But you are welcome to come look at one of my classes some time, if you like. Or if you want to practice yourself and I will give you access to the gym.” Dimity offered when they had finished their breakfast.

As she and the rest of the staff got up to leave for their respective classes, it left Hecate, Pippa and Melete alone at the long table.

They sat in silence for a while before Pippa tried to start a conversation. “I am glad to see you had a fun conversation with Dimity. You play sports too?”

Melete nodded, eyes still focused on her tea. “Yes. I love to dance a lot. Ballet and modern.”

“That’s very nice. You must definitely take Dimity up on her offer then, whenever you feel like it.” Pippa smiled softly before sending Hecate a pleading look to get the conversation running.

Hecate however, found herself suddenly at a loss for words. Afraid that whatever she would say would be the wrong thing.

And as usual, when she felt that way and forced herself to speak nonetheless, nothing of what she said was anything that she had wanted to say.

“I have…a potions class to teach and it is getting late.”

Pippa sent her a look of disbelieve, before she let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, what Hecate means to say is. Today, Hecate has to teach all day, while I will be in the library researching ways to reverse the spell that has you stuck here. You can of course come with me, or if you would want to do something else, like reading a book, just let us know and we will conjure up the book you have in mind… _But_ if you are interested and would like it, you are also welcome to join Hecate and watch her potions lessons.”

Hecate’s eyes grew wide in response. She understood Pippa tried to save her less than empathetic way of interacting with Melete, but having the girl watch her during her potions classes was not something she was prepared for. Suddenly torn between anxiety over being alone with Melete – and her students but they hardly counted in this matter – and the desire to spent more time with her, Hecate nervously awaited the girl’s answer.

“Wouldn’t I be a nuisance to you, if I came with you, Hecate?” Melete asked carefully and Hecate found her shaking her head even before fully having registered the question.

“Of course not. Perhaps, if you have watched for a while, you could even assist me by handing me the right ingredients.”

She _never_ , let _anyone_ assist her when she was making or teaching potions, so why she said it was beyond her. Yet in any case, it was worth watching how Pippa’s jaw dropped at the offer.

“Well, then I would be very happy to join you.” Melete smiled. “I think it would be very interesting to see how you teach magic up close, and at least it will keep my mind off things.”

Hecate gave a nod. “Well, then I trust Pippa will show you to the right class room, and I will see you there.” And before Pippa could protest, she magicked herself away. These were strange times, and many things were changing. But one thing would not change: Hecate Hardbroom did not walk if it could be helped.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to all of you new readers and welcome back to returning ones. And of course thank you for all your likes! Would love to read some comments too on what you think of the story so far and where it is headed!

During the first two classes, Melete had a hard time to closing her mouth, since it kept falling open at the effect of every new magic potion she witnessed. With the first years it was a potion to change the color of a toad, while the third years worked on a potion to change their appearance.

Before the third class started, there was a short break and Melete, her anxiety and shyness suddenly forgotten, jumped up from her chair in the corner of the classroom to walk to Hecate who was set behind her desk preparing her next class.

The tall witch slowly looked up from the papers in front of her when she noticed Melete was standing there, a questioning gaze inviting Melete to speak.

“How does it work?” Melete blurted out, causing Hecate to raise just one perfectly shaped eyebrow in response.

“I mean – “ Melete continued, turning red a little bit , “how does doing magic with potions work? There is a recipe and there are ingredients, obviously. But that’s not just it, right? You also need a spell. Does the spell also work without the potion? Or does the potion work without the spell? Or is it just a meaningless icky soup then? And how precise do you have to be? Is it like cooking, where you can be a bit off and the result will be less perfect, but still recognizable? Or is the whole thing ruined if you don’t measure things exactly right?”

While Melete was rambling on asking all her questions, unable to stop herself once she had started, she noticed the tiniest of smiles slowly appearing on Hecate’s lips.

“Well..” The woman spoke, letting her voice trail off in that way that Melete had already come to understand as being typical for Hecate. “That are certainly a lot of questions…Why don’t you assist me during the next class, to see if that answers some of them? It will be with my fourth years, so there should be less of a risk of dangerous mistake – although this _is_ Mildred Hubble’s class…”

A broad smile appeared on Melete’s face at Hecate’s suggestion and she nodded eagerly. “Alright…” Hecate continued. “In that case, maybe you could help preparing the desks by going to that cupboard over there and getting 20 pieces of meadowsweet. You can recognize them by the small, wh –“

“- white flowers. Yes, I know.” Melete interrupted her. “My roommate is into herbal medicine and things like that, so I picked up on one or two things.” She explained when she saw Hecate’s surprised look at her knowledge of the plant.

“You have a roommate?” Hecate inquired.

Melete nodded while heading towards the cupboard Hecate had indicated. “Yes. I live at campus at university. Iris is my roommate there, we are both second year law students. We aren’t close friends or anything, but we get along alright. So that’s nice.”

When she turned around, hands full with meadowsweet, Melete was taken aback by the intensity of Hecate’s studying gaze on her. It wasn’t the first time Hecate looked at her like that, as if she wanted to look right into her soul. It made her feel quite uncomfortable.

“I take it, Iris is covered by that spell you cast as well, though, right? To ensure she doesn’t notice I am gone all of a sudden?”

Her question seemed to break Hecate out of whatever trance she was in and she nodded in confirmation before moving to discuss the next step in preparing their class with her.

Getting to help Hecate with her class was beyond interesting, and for the first time since she found herself at Cackle’s, Melete felt truly at ease and like she was not completely lost in an unknown world. It turned out that potion making was a lot like cooking or baking, you had to follow the instructions very closely and measure the ingredients appropriately and that was about eighty percent of the work. The other twenty was done by saying the correct magical spell.

The fourth years, especially a girl with blonde hair in a high pony tail with a purple bow, were quite confused at first when Hecate told them that Melete would be helping her. It was apparently unusual for Hecate to let anyone help her or let anyone so much as come near her cupboard with potion ingredients. Melete could see how that fit Hecate’s personality as a teacher towards her students. But by the way her eyes at sparkled with amusement over Melete’s own excitement about potion making, Melete could tell it was just a defense mechanism to keep uninterested and unintentionally clumsy students away from her delicate and much cared for potions cupboard.

It somewhat filled Melete with pride therefore, that _she_ was allowed to get near that cupboard. At the same time, she was proving quite successfully that she could be trusted with that responsibility. With the little knowledge she had acquired only that morning, she had even been able to discover and prevent that Mildred was about to make a mistake that would cause her to blow up her cauldron. It seemed that at least that was something that hadn’t changed, she was still a quick learner.

When the class was finished, the girls made their way to the dining hall for lunch. Unsure whether she should follow or should wait to go with Hecate, Melete hesitantly stayed behind pretending to study a large bookcase filled with old potion books. Grabbing her attention more than she had expected, she jumped when Hecate suddenly stood next to her and took a book of the shelve, holding it for Melete to take.

“If you are interested to read more…about magic and how it works…you may borrow this book, if you wish…”

“...I thought maybe you would like to have something to read while you are here…” Hecate added slightly nervously when Melete didn’t respond right away. “But if you are not interested…of course that is…”

“No!” Melete interrupted quickly, and when she turned to catch Hecate’s gaze and accept the book, she repeated herself with even more force when she suddenly saw so much insecurity shining in the older woman’s eyes. “No, of course I am interested. Thank you very much, I was just surprised that you offered this to me. I didn’t know if I was allowed to read up on this, since your world is usually hidden from people like me. But if I can, I would love to read up on it, thank you!”

That seemed to do the trick, because a small smile that even reached her eyes, appeared on Hecate’s face.

And with that same smile Pippa found Hecate in sitting on the sofa that evening, reading a book and petting Morgana.

“Why, by the looks of it at least you had a successful day.” Pippa sighed as she let herself fall down on the sofa next to Hecate, letting her head rest on Hecate’s shoulder.

“Things went well with Melete, I take it? I spoke with her during dinner just now and it seems like she had a really good day. You even borrowed her one of the first year’s history of magic books, I saw.”

Hecate nodded as she put her book down, smile still plastered on her face.

“She is so clever, Pipsqueak. She knows nothing of magic, doesn’t even possess it, yet she understood the essence of what potion making is, right away! She was even able to prevent Mildred from blowing up her cauldron _again_. She corrected a _fourth year_ student on her first morning of potion classes…”

“Sounds as if she really is your daughter then, Hiccup.” Pippa smiled, causing Hecate to turn red a little bit at the poorly hidden compliment and the still foreign thought of seeing characteristics of herself in another person.

“Well…I don’t know about that…She reminds me much more of a very bright blonde witch I know. All bubbly, optimistic and confident.” She countered. “But I have to admit that, when you suggested Melete could come with me, this morning, I had my doubts and I had somewhat decided right there and then that I would pick a fight with you over it at the end of the day. But I take back all of those thoughts. For the first time since she arrived, she actually seemed to be somewhat at ease and happy. So _thank_ you, Pipsqueak.” And by ways of emphasizing how much she meant it, Hecate pressed a kiss in Pippa’s hair.

The blonde witch smiled at that before lifting her head from Hecate’s shoulder and lovingly brushing a thin strand of hair that had escaped Hecate’s bun, behind her ear.

“Why, I am glad I did not have to meet your wrath this evening.” She teased, “I simply couldn’t have dealt with it. Where you had a rather marvelous day by the sound of it, mine was quite horrible.”

Hecate frowned at that, catching Pippa’s hand and bringing it to her mouth to press a kiss to its knuckles. “No luck with finding a reversal spell, then?”

“I am nowhere near that point yet.” Pippa sighed defeatedly. “I already told Melete during dinner. Thank Merlin she had a good day with you, because she took it quite well. I figured I should go about dividing all possible reversal spells there are between ones we can just cast without harm and those we _could_ cast, but which could have unintended side effects when we do. So at first I wrote down every reversal spell I knew we could cast safely, but I soon found out that for nearly half of them we really need to know what Ethel thought about _exactly_ when she cast the spell, otherwise they won’t work. Then I figured I should just take stock of what else the library has to offer, but I got a mirror call from my deputy head and the bottom line of that call was that Pentangle’s is up for its school inspection and my deputy insists I return in order to prepare.”

Pippa paused there, wanting to see how Hecate would respond. The dark haired witch just nodded slowly in understanding, a slight frown on her face. “Of course you have to return, I would want Ada to do the same if Cackle’s were under review.”

Letting out a sigh of relief over Hecate’s understanding reaction, Pippa continued. “You have no idea how glad I am that you understand. I really dread that I have to leave now. I want to be here with you, and with our daughter. It’s just that in the midst of everything that happened, I had completely forgotten that the inspection was coming up. If I hadn’t I would have made arrangements one way or another, but now I can’t. I will only be gone for a couple of days. Two or three at the most.”

“It’s alright, Pipsqueak. You’re headmistress of an entire school. That comes with responsibilities that sometimes interfere with your personal life. Why would I not understand that?” Hecate spoke in a reassuring tone. “We will figure things out here. I will just have to divide my time between teaching and doing research.”

“Well..” Pippa continued hesitatingly. “Ada sort of figured things out for us already.”

Hecate sighed. “Why does your tone of voice not reassure me?”

“Perhaps, because what she did, was informing the Great Wizard about our situation with Melete?” Pippa said carefully and she braced herself for Hecate’s reaction.

The other witch just slowly exhaled before letting her head fall back on the couch and closing her eyes. “Of course she did that…Ada trusts our Great Wizard entirely. Whereas I have not forgotten about every single time he threatened to close the school when Agatha was planning something again. Giving Ada absolutely no credit. Did she tell you if she just told him there is a non-magical person stuck with us, or did she also tell him who she is exactly?”

“No, no. At least she had the sense to not tell him about the entire thing.” Pippa replied quickly. “She just told him the former, so he thinks we just have a non-magical person stuck here. Apparently he reprimanded Ada somewhat for not keeping a better eye on her students, but she took that for granted because at least he then offered to help finding a reversal spell as soon as possible.”

Hecate nodded, eyes still closed. “His motives will probably be getting a non-magical person out of our ranks as soon as possible – he is hellbent on keeping our two worlds as much separate as possible.” She pursed her lips in disapproval before continuing. “It serves our purpose however. Despite the fact that Melete seemed to enjoy today, she needs to be able to come and go as she pleases, whether she knows who we are or not. It is not right to keep her tied to this place.”

The force with what she said those last words caused Pippa to take Hecate’s hands in hers again and give them a squeeze. The emotions and frustrations of Hecate’s own thirty confinement were understandably never far away.

“I know, Hiccup.” She whispered. “We will help her. I am certain of it.”

“So how will the Great Wizard help us? I doubt he has time himself to deal with this?” Hecate asked.

“Well, that’s the thing that is actually quite great about it.” Pippa replied. “He is sending his _grandson_ to come and help us. Apparently the boy has become quite a promising wizard and he currently has a free semester from his wizarding academy. Such a tedious task as researching reversal spells is apparently something the Great Wizard thinks is just the right task for him. And on top of that, he is about the same age as Melete, so maybe he could keep her company when you are teaching or researching while I am away. Isn’t it great?”

Hecate now raised her head from the sofa again to meet Pippa’s gaze, and by the look in her eyes Pippa could tell Hecate thought this was anything _but_ great.

“Great?” She breathed. “How is that great? He sends us some irresponsible _boy_ still dealing with remnants of puberty, to find a reversal spell? Which requires one to be careful, responsible and considerate. Qualities the boy certainly will not possess if he is anything like his father and grandfather.” Hecate nearly spit.

“Why – we don’t know that.” Pippa countered with wide eyes. “We don’t even know the boy yet. I didn’t know you knew his father, by the way..”

“We met here and there. Don’t try to change the subject, though, Pippa.” Hecate snapped and she now got up from the couch and started pacing the room. “I don’t like this idea at all. How could Ada have gone about all of this without consulting us first. And how am I going to keep an eye on this man, just now you will be away? Why do things always have to be so complicated?!”

“Hey there…Hiccup. Calm down please. It will all be alright.” Pippa tried to calm Hecate down. Getting up from the sofa as well she walked up to Hecate and slowly put her arms around her. Hecate willingly let herself be led into the embrace.

“I just don’t want any more new people to deal with, Pipsqueak.” She murmured against the blonde’s shoulder.

“I know, dear.” Pippa chuckled. “But that is not quite how the world works.”

“Unfortunately.” Muttered Hecate.

They just stayed like that for a while, until they heard a soft knocking on the door followed by the door opening and showing Melete on the other side.

Clad in sweats and a white t-shirt to sleep in, with her arms wrapped around her waist and an uncertain look in her eyes, the happy and bubbly Melete she had been that day and during dinner seemed to be miles away.

“Uhm, hi. Sorry to, uh, to disrupt your evening. I – uh – “

“Oh no honey. You didn’t disturb us at all. Come in.” Pippa quickly said as she and Hecate let go of their embrace. “Can we help you with anything dear?”

Shuffling inside and closing the door behind her, Melete let out a nervous laugh. “It’s silly. Mildred and the others are still downstairs in their common room, it’s only eight o’clock of course. But uhm – I suddenly felt a little anxious and that tower room gets quite spooky when its dark and you are there alone. So I thought – I don’t know – maybe you wanted to drink tea together or something? Maybe you have other things to do – _of course_ you will have other things to do. But I don’t really know anyone else here and uh …”

“I was just about to make tea, so you are right on time, Melete.” Hecate spoke softly, putting Melete out of her rambling, stumbling, word vomiting misery.

The grateful smile Melete sent her in return filled Hecate with happiness.

While Melete went to sit down on the sofa after having picked out a herbal tea flavor, Pippa joined Hecate at the kitchen counter to assist her.

“See? She is just as much mine as she is yours. I only know one other person who can get herself so stuck in such an adorable ramble of words.” Pippa whispered under her breath. And before Hecate had time to react she turned around with two steaming cups of tea floating behind her and made her way to Melete. Who, of course, watched with marvel in her eyes at the floating cups and mumbled something about those Harry Potter books again – they really needed to do something about that…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> Thank you all so much for all your comments on the previous chapter. It really motivated me to continue to write, and I managed to finish this chapter a little sooner than usual, because of it. In this chapter I wrote some more about Melete's backstory. I'm curious to know what you think of it. I also expect that I may need 1 or 2 more chapters to work towards the point where Melete comes to know about who Hecate and Pippa are exactly. Because it is about time that we come to know this, don't you think?   
> I would love to hear your thoughts again! Thanks!

While Hecate was still standing at the kitchen counter, Pippa sat down next to Melete on the couch. She saw Melete putting a little device away in her pocket, which she believed to be called a _phone_.

“I was just texting some friends –“ Melete explained when she followed Pippa’s eyes. “Mildred explained to me that I can do that without breaking the spell, as long as I stick to the story that I am here on an exchange semester… It’s pretty great that you have created a spell that can fix the glitches in such stories without anyone noticing. It allows girls like Mildred, from non-magical families to come to this school, without our own school system flagging them for skipping their non-magical school where they are also registered. Although it is also weird to see life is going on for my friends just the same, without me in it…”

By the way Melete let her voice trial off, Pippa noticed sadness suddenly washing over her. Catching eyes with Hecate who had now joined them with her own cup of tea, she saw Hecate noticed it too.

“That must be very difficult for you, you must miss them a lot.” Hecate spoke in a sympathetic voice and Melete nodded.

“And how have you been feeling yourself, dear? You seem better than…yesterday?” Pippa started carefully.

“Yeah. I am doing sort of alright now. The past days were really tough, especially yesterday. Thank you for understanding that…But today was quite alright.” Melete replied as she took a sip of her cup of tea. “And thank you for having tea with me here.” She then added. “I am quite used to looking out for myself. But I am still a bit out of balance and at least this place and you two feel a little more familiar...” She abruptly stopped talking then as if she hadn’t meant to say that aloud and blushing, she kept her eyes trained on her cup. That way she missed Pippa and Hecate sending each other hopeful glances, because Melete seemed to start to trust them some more, finally.

“Well, whenever you feel the need to talk, or if you just want to be here, you are always welcome, dear.” Pippa smiled and instinctively, by ways of comforting Melete, she covered Melete’s free hand which was resting in her lap, with her own. 

She felt Melete stiffen at the contact, and for a moment she thought the girl would pull her hand away. But then Melete relaxed again and slowly turned her hand so that her palm was now facing upwards and she could curl her finger’s softly around Pippa’s until they were holding hands.

“Thank you…” Melete started, her eyes still trained on her cup of tea. She frowned a little when she continued to speak. “It is strange. I – I am not used to people doing things like this for me. But from the moment I arrived you have been taking care of me. And it all somehow feels so familiar, almost like I know you.”

Right in that moment Morgana decided to jump unto the sofa as well. Due to the sudden movement Melete jumped out of her thoughts and with a soft shake of her head she moved to change position on the couch, slipping her hand out of Pippa’s in the process. She chuckled apologetically. “I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“No need to apologize, Melete.” Hecate now spoke. “A lot has happened in the past few days. And you must have felt terribly alone. Without your friends and, without your parents?”

Pippa was surprised Hecate brought up Melete’s parents. She herself had been trying to find out a little bit more about Melete’s background today and yesterday as well. But there hadn’t really been a natural moment to ask about it, without it seeming as if she was prying.

A bitter smile appeared on Melete’s face however. “Oh I have been without parents my entire life. So that’s not so difficult, believe me.”

Pippa felt herself grow cold at those words and at the bitterness on Melete’s face before she took another sip of her tea.

“I am sorry to hear that, Melete.” She stammered, but Melete shrugged.

“It is alright. I grew up in a foster family until I was 10 years old, and that was really nice. Then the system suddenly decided the family I was in wasn’t suitable. Although there was absolutely nothing wrong with the. I never understood why they took me out of there. It still makes me angry when I think about it.”

Swallowing, Melete continued. “Then I had to live at a foster home, until the age of 16. No one wants to adopt a teenager, you see. At 16 I let myself be declared an adult in the eyes of the law, I finished school, worked a year and then started college thanks to a scholarship especially for students with a background like me. Which is basically no background at all. And well, that’s that.”

“So there’s definitely no need to feel sorry for me.” Melete added when she saw the looks on Pippa’s and Hecate’s face. “I am good at my studies. I am top of my class and I want to become a lawyer specialized in family law one day. I have a nice group of friends and, well, up until I ended up here, everything was going quite well.” She sent the two witches a smile to prove that she was alright, but Pippa noticed how it didn’t reach her eyes.

And no wonder, given the remarks she had made throughout her story about herself, about not being used to people caring for her, about the fact that in her eyes, she didn’t have a background at all…It all nearly broke Pippa’s heart and at the same time she felt rage at what Broomhead had done to them, to the _three_ of them. They should have been there for their daughter and instead, for 20 years they hadn’t even known she existed.

Not trusting herself to reply without her anger being audible in her voice, Pippa sent a pleading look to Hecate to break the silence that had now descended in the room. She noticed how the other woman was struggling with her emotions as well, however. But, always having been better at controlling her emotions, the dark haired witch took a deep breath, in and out, and schooled her features until she showed nothing but calm – although to Pippa’s trained eye the emotions swirling in Hecate’s dark brown eyes were still visible.

“I am sorry to hear you haven’t had a very stable childhood, Melete.” Hecate started, her voice soft and Pippa noticed a barely audible waver at the end of her phrase, giving away Hecate’s frustration. “Yet I must say, I admire your strength, and kind personality even more because of it, for as far as I am already able to judge on that.”

Melete received the compliment with a small smile, as she put her tea cup down so that she could pick up Morgana from her place on the sofa next to her and put her on her lap instead. The cat allowed it all to happen, which was a tiny miracle for the otherwise so grumpy and timid cat.

They then continued to talk some more about more general things in life. Pippa told Melete more about her work and life at Pentangle’s and Melete shared some stories about her life at university, which the two of them only half-understood – they really should start to look into the non-magical world some more.

In the end, when Melete had already tried to stifle a yawn twice and when it was already well past 10 o’clock, Hecate suggested they should all get ready for bed.

The four days that followed passed by in a somewhat similar fashion. At day, Pippa retreated to the library to do research, while Melete joined Hecate during the potion classes or went out for a run with Dimity, or spent her time reading about magic. To Pippa and Hecate’s surprise, Melete had finished the history of magic book in a day and a half, after which she had moved to a book on potion making. The fact that she wasn’t able to practice any of the potions that were mentioned, didn’t seem to bother Melete.

Pippa and Hecate were happy to see that Melete seemed to fair much better these days. She seemed less anxious and over the last two days they had even seen her hanging around with some of the final year students, who were nearly the same age as Melete.

In the evenings, the three of them would sit down for tea in Hecate’s chambers, where Melete would fire all sorts of questions at them about magic, which she had acquired throughout the day. Pippa enjoyed it greatly to answer them all, and she saw Hecate did too. It allowed them to grow closer to one another, without having to dive into painful topics such as the search for the reversal spell that didn’t seem to go so well, or Melete’s background. At some point Pippa even taught Melete one of her favorite chanting songs. She found Melete had a very nice voice when she sang, something she clearly inherited from her, as Hecate had remarked later that evening when the two of them were alone.

She had countered that statement by indicating that Melete’s love for dancing, was something that came clearly from Hecate. The taller witch had tried to protest at first, by stating that she never danced. But Pippa had simply reminded her, that she now knew all about Hecate’s childhood, since she had told her so herself. And that it was only a matter of time before she would witness Hecate’s skills – no longer satisfied with lies about not having a sense of rhythm.

And as those four days flew by, it was suddenly time for Pippa to return to Pentangle’s and prepare for the school inspection. She had postponed telling Melete that she was leaving for a few days, but that evening she really had to, for she would fly to Pentangle’s the following morning and Melete was about to go up to the tower to get ready for bed.

As she explained to Melete why she had to leave and that she didn’t have to worry that this would delay their search for a reversal spell, because the Great Wizard – Melete knew by now who this was – would sent over his grandson to help, Pippa noticed that Melete’s face turned stoic, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Knowing that coping mechanism all too well from Hecate, Pippa continued to emphasize that Melete really didn’t have to worry. And Hecate too added that she would even see if Ada could take over some of her classes so she could have more time to research.

However, when they had said all there was to say, Melete blinked a couple of times and then, in the tiniest voice, she merely asked if she would _really_ be back again in a week. And suddenly the young blonde in front of her, who was so much a young woman already, showed that she was also still very much a child. A child in need of love and support, a child that had dealt with abandonment all of her life and a child that was now asking reassurance from her, that she hadn’t been wrong in allowing herself to trust Pippa, or in letting herself grow attached to her and Hecate.

And without thinking about it, Pippa uttered a breathy ‘Oh dear, of _course_ I will be back. I promise, don’t you worry!’, before she pulled Melete into a hug. And just like Hecate would always do, Melete stiffened at first, back going rigid at the sudden contact – Pippa had had many conversations with Hecate already in which she tried to explain to an ever insecure Hecate, that their daughter might look more like Pippa on the outside, on the inside it was nearly all Hecate.

But then Melete relaxed and she hugged Pippa back, before pulling away again, a tiny, insecure smile on her face, but a calm in her eyes that told Pippa that it was alright now.

“Then I wish you good luck on your inspection, tomorrow.” Melete said as she picked up the book she was reading and headed for the door. Before opening it, she turned around to face them and pointed playfully at Hecate, her insecurity and anxiety of moments before skillfully hidden away again.

“Miss Drill told me you are the best flyer of all the teachers at the academy – except for Pippa maybe, she wasn’t sure. So maybe, in her absence, you could show me tomorrow? So you can’t hide behind the excuse that Pippa can show me better?”

It was half a joke, half a serious request. And Pippa’s heart grew at how well Melete already understood Hecate and was able to find the right balance between challenging Hecate to go out of her comfort zone on the one hand, while at the same time indirectly addressing her insecurities. 

At the same time she stifled a chuckle when she saw Hecate’s eyes grow wide as she started stammering to find a response.

“What a great idea!” Pippa answered instead, before Hecate could come up with an excuse. “Hecate would _love_ to show you. And no worries, when it comes to flying, Hecate really _is_ the better flyer.”

Melete laughed at that and with a happy ‘that’s a deal then!’ she left.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Hecate turned towards Pippa, cheeks turned red. “Why would you say that!?”

Pippa shrugged, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I can’t…Because I haven’t really flown in a long time. And..”

“You flew to Pentangle’s this winter just right.” Pippa shrugged. Hecate was clearly upset, but it wasn’t the flying that was really bothering her, she knew. Pippa just decided to pretend for a little longer that she didn’t understand however, giving Hecate the chance to come up with it herself.

“Yes, I flew to Pentangle’s. But that was just _normal_ flying. Based on Melete’s words, and since _Dimity Drill_ is the source of all this, she is expecting me to give some ingenious flying performance, no doubt! I haven’t done that in years. What if it goes wrong? What if it is not what she expected? What if I _disappoint_ her?”

Ah, there it was.

Crossing her arms, Pippa slowly arched one eyebrow. “Let me recap that. You, one of the most accomplished witches of our time, are worried to disappoint a young girl, from a _non-magical_ background, whose only knowledge about magic and flying, up until last week, was based on some fantasy books written by an also non-magical writer? Really?”

Hecate’s chest deflated as she let go of all the build-up tension upon hearing Pippa’s words and how ridiculous they sounded.

“I don’t know.” She almost pouted. “I guess I am. It’s just – you and her seem to have grown so close to one another over this past week. She clearly didn’t want you to go just now. And now it will be just me and her. What if it won’t work? What if I can’t protect her – we had several almost-incidents already this week due to ignorant students who do not realize she cannot defend herself from their tricks like they can. What if she gets hurt? Or what if it just becomes awkward without you here in the evenings? What if…what if our daughter doesn’t _like_ me?”

By now Pippa had pulled Hecate into a hug and her last words had been spoken muffled against her shoulder.

“There.” Pippa said, when Hecate seemed to have finished her rant. “Does it feel better to have all of that out in the open?”

A single nod from the other witch made Pippa smile and press a kiss in her hair. “And do we both agree that these are all pretty silly thoughts, because you have spent several hours of several days alone with her already, without me there, and that went all perfectly fine?”

Again another nod and this time Hecate pulled away so she could look at Pippa and sighed. “What would I do without you, Pipsqueak?”

“Without me you would still be the witchiest witch I know, just spending a little too much time worrying than is necessary.” Pippa replied and she gave a playful tap on Hecate’s nose before turning around and walking towards the bedroom.

“Now come. I rather perform other activities on this night, before I don’t see you for a week, than just _talking_.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Thanks again for your kind comments and likes! I decided to update a little sooner today, because I won't be home for the weekend (I know it is truly a miracle with this lockdown..long story). And as a bonus this chapter is quite a lot longer than my usual chapters. I thought it was time again for a truly Hecate centric chapter, so that is what I wrote here. It has both angst and fluff in it, so I really hope you guys like it and would love hearing from you again!  
> Thanks!!  
> Metope

Tapping her pencil on the paper that held the test of one Mildred Hubble, which she should be correcting, Hecate was staring unseeingly into her class room, sunken deeply into her thoughts.

After today it would be three more days before Pippa would be back, and she could hardly wait for the week to be over. Two days in, and it had already proven to become one hell of a week. She couldn’t wait to tell Pippa all about it upon her return. They had mirrored each other yesterday of course, and this morning as well. But Hecate didn’t want to bother Pippa with her own struggles at Cackle’s. Not while Pippa was already nervous and stressed about the upcoming school inspection later that week.

Elwin, the great wizard's grandson had arrived at noon on Monday. Pippa had only just left when he arrived by broomstick. The whole school had come out to greet him – Hecate had thought it a ridiculous exaggeration for someone who was still merely a _boy_ ; a student with no track record or achievements of his own yet, just the name of his grandfather and obnoxiously arrogant father.

At least he had had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed at the whole greeting ceremony and had said as much to Ada, who dismissed it as nonsense of course.

To her even greater annoyance, Melete seemed to get along just fine with Elwin. Which meant that on Tuesday, Hecate had found herself looking forward to spending some time with Melete again while teaching potion classes, only to find out that Melete had opted to join Elwin in the library instead.

The thought that Melete really rather spent her time with others than with her if it could be helped, coming back to the forefront of Hecate's mind again.

Initially she had been glad therefore, that Melete did join her for lunch that day. However, when Melete started to chatter away happily about how Elwin had offered to magickly transfer some of her belongings from home to Cackle’s - some clothes and study books so she could continue her studies from afar for the time being - that initial happiness had plummeted as well.

And when Hecate had suggested that she could have done the same for Melete, had she only _known_ what Melete needed – knowledge about non-magical life not being her forte, Elwin had explained with what she could only call a smug smile on his face, that he had come to the idea because he had "studied" non-magical life recently and knew all about non-magical university systems. Then Ada, who listened in on the conversation right at that moment, suggested that maybe they should start offering a course on non-magical life as well. And _of course_ that had been at the exact moment that Mildred had walked up to their table ,who, upon hearing Ada's suggestion, immediately became enthusiastic about the idea and started proposing several elements that they could cover during the course, which were all so far removed from true witchcraft that Hecate couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough with this nonsense! This is a magical school where we teach magic. If you wish to learn anything else I suggest you go and find it elsewhere... Mildred... Hubble..." she had hissed before clenching her fist in front of her and disappearing from the table.

It was pity and uncalled for, she knew that. And if she was completely honest with herself, her entire reaction had only resulted from jealousy because someone else was taking an interest in Melete. And she was sure, she had only made matters worse with her reaction, when Melete didn’t show up during any of the afternoon classes either.

And that is how she found herself now, alone in her classroom above a pile of poorly made written exams, contemplating how it was possible that in only two days since Pippa’s absence, she had once again managed to push everyone away from her – including their daughter.

The sound of the door opening, startled Hecate out of her reveries, causing her to drop her pencil. With an irritated look on her face she flicked her wrist so that the pencil magically reappeared on her desk before turning to look at who entered the room.

“Mildred…Hubble…What is it, this time?”

Despite the apprehensive look on Mildred’s face upon hearing the annoyance in her teacher’s voice – which suggested the girl rather wanted to disappear right there and then, Mildred resolutely walked up towards Hecate’s desk until she was standing right in front of Hecate.

Catching Mildred’s gaze, Hecate was somewhat taken aback by what she saw in the other girl’s eyes; a look that the girl usually only reserved for her fellow students – Ethel in particular.

“You know, miss Hardbroom. I – I do not know exactly what has been going on in the past few months. With Miss Pentangle and you spending so much time in the library, clearly being miserable and then Mel showing up here all of a sudden. And I can sort of guess that Mel is someone important to you, and I have my suspicions when it comes to that – but that is for later, because that is not why I am here now. And maybe you won’t like what I am going to say and you will give me detention – which is fine by me, because if you won’t give me detention now, you’ll give it to me at some other point this week because I did something wrong – which I honestly never do on purpose. Well _almost_ never, that is. Sometimes it is on purpose, but that is usually because Ethel has done something first, and then I just forget that I am supposed to – “

“ _Mildred…Hubble!”_ Hecate spoke in a booming voice. “I have had a less than agreeable day…the last thing I need is your incomprehensible rambling, or I will most certainly have to suffer the headache I am desperately trying to keep at bay. So please tell me what it is you wish to say, or leave me be.”

Mildred’s open mouth abruptly closed at that, before she took a deep breath in and spoke again.

“Fine. HB, I just wanted to say, that the fact that Mel has found another friend at Cackle’s, doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like _you_ anymore. It is silly to think so, and it is even sillier to be jealous of Elwin – who is actually the nicest, most open-minded wizard when it comes to folk from the non-magical world like Mel and me, that I have ever met. All you achieved today is that Mel now feels guilty for not having joined you during your classes today and is afraid to approach you about it, which is unfair, because she is the one who is far away from her home and life as she knew it. And she needs all the friends and support here that she can get. And I just wanted to say that to you, because I thought that _you_ would understand that. But apparently I was wrong.”

When Mildred was done speaking, silence descended in the room while they just held each other’s gaze, because Hecate was simply too perplexed to speak.

She wanted to yell at Mildred for speaking to her that way; yet also thank her for warning her about how Melete felt and praise her for how perceptive she was. She wanted to give Mildred one year worth of detention, yet she also just wanted to disappear somewhere deep into the woods to scream at the top of her lungs and get rid of all her frustration and self-loathing. She wanted to do so many things, that instead she did nothing.

Not even when Mildred mumbled that she was going back to her room now, where Hecate could find her once she had decided what kind of punishment would follow, and shuffled backwards out of the room again.

Her first reflex when she was alone, was to mirror Pippa. But again, she didn’t want to bother Pippa with her own inaptitude at maintaining normal, social, human relations.

Instead, in an attempt to get rid of the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind, she started pacing the room. Self-loathing, criticism, desperation and humiliation all fought to be at the front of her mind. “Stop it.” She hissed at herself, clenching her hands into fist, she dug her nails into the palms of her hands to force her mind to focus on something else. She had no idea for how long she kept going on like that, but at some point the sky had turned dark and she was sure she had missed dinner.

She felt her magic pulsating in her chest, angry and erratic, reminding her once more that to her, the extent of her magical abilities were at times a curse rather than a gift. This only stressed how important it was that she got her emotions back under control. Oh how she wished that Pippa was here. Balanced, lovely Pippa who would take her hands into her own to calm her _and_ her magic down, and was the only witch to this day, whose hands wouldn’t get an electrical jolt from her magic when they touched her in such a moment of distress.

Her magic kept pulsating – she probably would have to go to the woods later on and magically incinerate some innocent trees to get her energy back to normal. It had truly been a long time since her magic had been acting up like this, if she didn’t include the day she got Broomhead’s letter, surely decades. But without having noticed, her breathing had in fact calmed down, as did her whirling mind. “Thank you, Pipsqueak.” She whispered to herself. Even _thinking_ of Pippa helped her calm down, apparently.

Taking a deep breath in and out, she clenched her fist in front of her and transferred herself to Melete’s and Mildred’s room. The two girls sat on their beds facing each other and were chatting. About what exactly, Hecate couldn’t tell, because they both stopped abruptly when Hecate appeared, the two of them looking at her with big, round eyes, apprehensive of what she would do or say.

“Mildred…” Hecate paused, her high magical energy made it difficult to keep her voice soft and controlled. She tried again. “Mildred, may I ask if you could maybe leave Melete and me alone for a short while? I am aware it is past curfew, but you can wait in your common room. If anyone asks, you can tell them I gave you permission.”

Mildred nodded silently and quickly jumped up to head for the door, eyes trained on her feet.

“Oh and Mildred..” Hecate said just before Mildred was out the door. “I trust you well never use that tone of voice to me again, because then you will most definitely be in detention for the rest of your life. But for this time…you are of the hook…”

Hecate had to bite on the inside of her cheek in order not to laugh at the look of utter disbelief Mildred sent her at that, before recovering and quickly running out the door.

Hecate then turned to face Melete again, she found the other girl was studying her with searching eyes.

“I owe you an apology.” Hecate blurted out before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Now you look just as surprised as Mildred just did. I must have built up a truly terrible track record today.”

It wasn’t anything she meant to say. She had meant to apologize calmly to Melete and ask her how Melete was feeling. But her unruly magic made her feel unbalanced.

“Look…” Hecate then said, while sitting down on the side of Mildred’s bed opposite of Melete, who still had to say anything at all. “I cannot explain all the details to you of why today went…like it went.. But I hope you accept my apology for…making you believe like I did not want you to spend time with Elwin, or that you are expected to always attend my potion’s classes. It is a good thing that you found someone in this school who you like spending time with – you make friend’s easily, luckily. And I fully understand that you rather spend time with someone closer to you in age, than with me. There is no need to feel guilty about that whatsoever.”

Hecate paused there, waiting for Melete to reply – and inevitably reject her. The younger girl tilted her head to the side in response, studying brown eyes again locking with Hecate’s own, while her eyebrows crinkled into a frown.

“It is a funny thing how our mind can play tricks on us, making us see or believe things that aren’t there…isn’t it?” Melete eventually spoke. “Some people are more susceptible to it than others. I read a tremendous amount about it, because I am unfortunately one of those people on which anxiety or insecurity have an easy grip. It’s funny, up until now I hadn’t really noticed. You always appear very confident when it comes to magic, and everyone here respects you greatly. But you have it too. Maybe that is why I feel so drawn to you…a kindred spirit.”

Hecate merely blinked in response. None of what Melete was saying was anything she had expected.

“Today was an off day. We all have those days every now and then.” Melete then continued. “No need to dwell on them. I accept your apology…And if it is fine by you, I would like to have tea with you, as usual.” A small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as she said this and Hecate found herself mirroring the expression, relief flooding through her.

“Well,” Hecate breathed, “You certainly honor your name with these musings.” Which caused Melete to chuckle. “And of course we can go to have tea in – “ Hecate abruptly stopped speaking, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as her magic acted out, causing all small objects in the room to start floating around in the room and Hecate herself doubling over in pain.

The magical tension she had build up over the past two days had exhausted her body and upon the relief she felt at Melete’s reaction, she hadn’t been able to control it anymore. She was vaguely aware of Melete worriedly asking what was going on and if she was alright.

Unable to properly register whatever it was she was asking, Hecate instead groaned that Melete should get Ada, instead.

Hecate was not aware of how much time was passing, but relatively soon after her instruction to get Ada, she felt two hands cover her own, which commanded her angry magic to revert back to its calmer state again. The painful jolts that ran through her body disappeared again, and slowly Hecate moved to sit up from her doubled over position, fully expecting to look into the familiar eyes of Ada.

Even greater was the shock therefore, when instead she found a pair of worriedly looking eyes belonging to Melete looking at her instead. Her usually brown irises were lighting up and had a purple glaze over them, which disappeared as soon as Melete let go of Hecate’s hands.

Melete herself seemed completely unaware of this, as she asked if Hecate was alright in an alarming voice.

“You didn’t get Ada?” was all Hecate was able to utter, while she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened and what this meant for Melete.

“I – I was about to. But I didn’t dare to leave you alone while you were obviously in so much pain. So instead I called for Mildred and she went to get Ada. I am sorry if that was wrong…” Melete apologized, her voice high and panicked.

Hecate shook her head, then nodded. “Yes, no, that is…that is alright. I – uhm, I – I am sorry you had to witness this. It is just that –“

In that moment both Mildred and Ada stormed into their room, Hecate instinctively got up from the bed upon seeing the head mistress.

“Hecate, is everything alright? Mildred told me you were having a magical seizure?” Ada asked worriedly.

“I – Yes, I think I did.” Hecate stammered, swaying on her feet, suddenly completely exhausted.

Melete quickly jumped to Hecate’s side and held onto her arm to keep her from falling. “She needs rest.”

“No, no, no.” Hecate mumbled, while closing her eyes to keep the room from turning. This was all wrong, Melete shouldn’t worry about her. Hecate should be the one taking care of _her_.

Misinterpreting Hecate’s mumbling as a protest against needing rest, Ada interfered. Ordering Melete and Mildred to leave Hecate’s wellbeing to her now, and instructing them to try and get some sleep. She then felt herself being transferred.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ada had brought the two of them to Hecate’s private quarters. Sitting down on the sofa and after being handed a cup of steaming hot tea, Hecate explained to Ada in broad lines what had happened. It brought her a couple of understanding but also chiding comments from Ada about believing more in herself and taking care of herself better.

After having assured Ada that she was fine now and that she would head straight to bed after she finished her tea, the older woman eventually left Hecate alone – who did just as she promised Ada. She just needed some sleep and then surely tomorrow would be a better day – with enough time to think about how on earth it was possible that Melete did not possess any magic, yet was now after Pippa the second person Hecate had ever met, who was able to control her magic when she herself couldn’t…

The next morning, when Hecate appeared in the dining hall for breakfast, Melete was at her side almost immediately, asking if she was feeling alright today. Assuring the girl that she was right as rain again and explaining that yesterday’s events had looked more alarming than they had been, they repeated that process several times throughout breakfast, as Melete didn’t let herself be convinced. Until Hecate eventually put her spoon down with a little more force than necessary and looked at Melete with a determined look in her eyes. “Alright. How about, I show you how to fly a broomstick properly today, by ways of proving that I am completely fine. Would that convince you?”

Melete’s lips firmed several soundless letters before she eventually closed her mouth and nodded instead, eyes big and round at Hecate’s sudden little outburst.

And that is how the two of them found themselves at one of the farthest corners of the school grounds – Hecate didn’t need any prying eyes from her students. It would only give them ideas and she had an image to maintain.

Hecate couldn’t help but grin a little as she thought back to how Elwin had stayed behind at the castle just now, a bit of a sad look on his face as he had muttered that he thought Melete would join him again with his research in the library.

Quickly she schooled her features in a neutral expression again. She had to give the boy some credit, if she was being honest. On their way to this place, Melete had told Hecate that Elwin had come up with the idea of casting a general annihilation spell on the school grounds, that would undo any binding or alteration spell ever cast. That first of all meant that the spell had to be cast when there weren’t any other students or teachers present. The upcoming spring break in two weeks’ time seemed to be the perfect moment for that. However, it also meant that they had only two weeks to map every spell every cast at Cackle’s to cover up or fix anything about the buildings on the school grounds. Those elements needed to get a protection spell cast on them before they would cast the annihilation spell. It seemed a nearly impossible task, but honestly, it seemed to be about the only solution they had – and Hecate had to admit that it was quite a clever one. She would lend the boy a hand upon her return, he deserved as much from her, Hecate thought to herself.

Focusing on the here and now again, Hecate curled her fingers and the broom that was in front of her lying in the grass flew up and into her hand. “Alright.” She spoke resolutely. “So what do you want me to do? What did Miss Drill make you believe I can do?”

Melete shrugged at that. “I don’t really know. She said you were legendary at broomstick displays back in the days – whatever that may mean.”

Hecate pursed her lips at that. “Of course she said that. Well, let’s see how much I remember of one of those then, shall we?”

Getting up in the air on her broomstick, Hecate started to perform one of the broomstick routines she had flown so many times back in her days as a student at Cackle’s, that she could even do the whole thing in her dreams if needed. Cheered on by Melete who was clapping and jumping up and down beneath her, she even dared to perform a couple of the more daring tricks, before finally descending again and gracefully landing next to Melete on the grass.

“That was just a-ma-zing!” Melete exclaimed, and Hecate felt herself blushing at the sincerity of the compliment. It brought her even more joy to see how happy and excited Melete was, a bright smile on her face. And just like when Melete had witnessed her first potions class, now too she fired one question after another at Hecate about broomstick flying.

And just like it happened during potion making, Hecate heard herself propose to Melete that she could join Hecate if she wanted to, without even properly thinking it through. The girl's eyes grew even wider with amazement and held back excitement as she asked if that was really possible.

“If you dare to, then we most certainly can.” Hecate responded. “We won’t be performing any tricks then of course, just normal flying. But we could make a small tour over the woods, if you want to.”

“Isn’t it dangerous?” Melete asked, her ratio clearly demanding that she asked this question, while her heart and body already moved to stand closer to Hecate while her hand reached out to carefully touch the broomstick she was holding.

“It is no more dangerous for you than it is for me.” Hecate now answered seriously. “All _I_ can do with this broomstick is make it fly. But when I were to fall, I would be just as helpless as you. Witches can’t fly on their own just as non-magical people can’t.”

Melete’s head snapped up at those words, slight alarm visible in her eyes. “Does that happen often? That witches fall off?”

“Let’s put it this way. Even our valued Mildred Hubble has survived broomstick flying up until now. As long as you don’t make any sudden or dangerous movements and hold on tight everything will be fine.”

Sitting down onto the broomstick again, which was now hovering about a meter above the ground, Hecate pointed at the space on the stick in front of her.

“You can sit down here. That way you will be sitting in front of me and somewhat between my arms, so that you can hold on both to the stick or to my arms if you prefer that.”

Melete nodded before doing as Hecate told her. When she sat correctly, Hecate gently pushed them off the ground with her feet. Slowly they ascended another meter. She immediately felt Melete tense and in a reflex the girl clamped onto her arm with one of her hands with a shriek.

With her free hand Hecate gave a comforting squeeze in Melete’s shoulder before holding onto the broomstick again. “Don’t worry…my –“ _child_ , Hecate swallowed, she had almost let herself slip there. “I won’t let you fall. I will protect you.” She spoke softly instead and she smiled when she noticed Melete started to relax.

Calmly she let them climb a couple more meters, until they were well above the ground, before she started to move them in the direction of the woods. Every now and then Melete let out a small cry, a mixture of fear and amazement, but slowly her cries and shrieks of surprise turned into laughter and cries of amazement.

After a while Melete even let go of her desperate grip onto Hecate’s arm, so that she could spread her arm out horizontally of her, and letting her head fall into her neck, eyes closed the girl enjoyed the feeling of near weightlessness, while they were up high the sky. “This is amaaaaazing!!!” She yelled and her contagious laughter caused Hecate to let out a modest chuckle of her own.

And right in that moment, Hecate found she was truly happy again for the first time since she had received Broomhead’s letter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> so I promised this would be the chapter where Melete would finally find out. And it was going to be. But I was already well past the 5k-word count and still hadn't gotten to it. So instead, I decided to update TWICE this weekend and cut the chapter in two. So here you go with the first part. And then the next part will be up tomorrow and it will have the part in it where Melete will find out!
> 
> (Therefore also sorry not sorry, for this slight 'cliffhanger' :)).

As she approached Cackle's, Pippa let out a content sigh. The week had flown by, the school inspection had gone well. She had actually quite enjoyed to see her students and staff again, but she was even happier to return to Hecate and Melete now.

She also had renewed determination to break the side effects of that locator spell, so that they could tell Melete who they really were. Then she finally wouldn't be tied to Cackle's anymore and could take Hecate and Melete with her to Pentangle's or her home at the countryside.

When Hecate mirrored her last week and told her about the brilliant – yet nearly impossible to carry out – plan that the Great Wizard’s grandson, Elwin, had come up with, Pippa had asked Hecate why they couldn’t just tell Melete now. But Hecate had been adamant that they first needed to break the spell. Melete would need to have an option to stay or go, when they told her. Otherwise it would just seem like they had planned all of this after all, and wanted to trap her. And in the end, Pippa had to agree that Hecate was right – the memories of Melete’s initial suspicion and anxiety still fresh in her mind.

With the welcoming spring sun casting a soft light on the school grounds, Pippa scanned the premises as she flew closer to the school. In the far right corner she saw Dimity Drill teaching Mildred and her peers how to create a good running potion; while the sixth years had a free hour and were lazily hanging around the pond.

And then coming from the woods, she saw Melete. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a light blue shirt dress. Next to her was a boy to whom she was talking animatedly while the two of them walked towards the school. The boy, who Pippa figured must be Elwin, was responding to Melete with equal enthusiasm.

 _Good_ , Pippa thought, hopefully that meant that Melete had found another friend. They had two more weeks to get ready to cast the annihilation spell, which meant that Hecate and she would have to devote nearly all of their time to preparing the castle for it. The universe knew that an ancient castle like Cackle's would most definitely carry many spells and enchantments, that should definitely _not_ get broken when they would cast the annihilation spell. It was nice to know that Melete would have Mildred, Elwin and some of the sixth years to keep her company in this time.

Pippa’s expectations of what the upcoming two weeks would be like were confirmed when she found Hecate in her study surrounded by piles of paper and parchment, upon her arrival. The dark haired woman was so focused on a long piece of parchment filled with what seemed to be coordinates, that she didn't even notice that Pippa had arrived and entered the room.

Only when Pippa cleared her throat, did her head snap up from her paper, a loose strand of hair moving upward with the movement before landing on Hecate’s nose again, which caused her to blow at it to get it out of her face.

“Pipsqueak! You’re back! I hadn’t realized it was so late already. I would have gone out to welcome you if I had. But as you can see, I was quite…busy…”

Pippa, who up until then had been able to contain her amusement, now let out a wholehearted laugh at Hecate’s somewhat understated but also chaotic apology. Walking up to the woman she moved to cup Hecate’s face with her hands before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She felt Hecate smile and get up from her chair so that they were the same height again, before pulling her into her so that she could wrap her arms around Pippa’s waist.

When they broke the kiss, Pippa left her hands on either side of Hecate’s face, rubbing soft, caressing circles with her right thumb over Hecate’s cheek.

“I am happy to see you too, Hiccup. Though I have to ask, have you been sleeping at all? Or have you been working non-stop for the past days, like the circles under your eyes suggest?”

“Are you calling me ugly?”

Pippa chuckled as Hecate raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, before the blonde shook her head and pressing a quick kiss to Hecate’s nose. “Never. But I do worry. Why don’t you tell me what you have been up to and I will take over and you can rest for a bit before we can have dinner together and catch up?”

She saw Hecate consider her offer, eyes moving from Pippa, to the paperwork on her desk, then longingly to her bedroom, before she gave a short nod. “I won’t be much use when I am exhausted. And I already used wide awake potion for two nights in a row. So I guess you are right.”

Pippa smiled and went to sit down behind the desk while Hecate started to explain what she had been doing. As it turned out, Hecate, wonderfully clever Hecate, had found records in the library containing all spells and enchantments that were ever cast at Cackle’s in order to keep the castle from breaking down. There were 300 of them, as it turned out, and they were all written down as coordinates on the list. Thus, in order to be able to find the place where each spell held a piece of the castle together in an easier manner, than having to go by the coordinates each time, Hecate had created a scale model of Cackle’s and was now magically adding tiny red dots to it, at the places indicated on the list through the coordinates. Later, when they would go about casting protection spells on the enchantments to shield them from the annihilation spell, the red dots would go from red to green, so that they could easily see if they had covered them all.

It was truly a brilliant system, but it was also very time consuming to transfer all the coordinates from the parchment to the scale model. Hecate explained that is what she had been doing the past two days and she was almost halfway now. And when Hecate had gone off to bed, Pippa soon found out, _why_ it took so much time to transfer the coordinates. The transfer itself wasn’t the problem, that was a simple magic trick. But in order to do that, she first needed to know which location on the school premises the coordinates indicated, and _that_ task took a long time.

It was also quite mindful however, and Pippa soon lost track of time while she was working. Only stopping when the door to the study opened, showing Melete.

“You’re back!” The girl beamed and Pippa noticed relief upon seeing her settling in Melete’s eyes. “How did the inspection go?”

“Good. Very good.” Pippa nodded. “As expected honestly. I am proud to be able to say that Pentangle’s remains at the top of witching schools. You should come and see it sometime.”

Melete nodded before sitting down on the couch. “Yes. If I can _ever_ leave this place, I would love to.”

Pippa smiled apologetically as she stood up and walked to sit down next to Melete on the couch. “Don’t worry dear. We will manage it. In a little less than two weeks, we will have broken the spell. I was just working on the preparations. I took over from Hecate, who was absolutely exhausted.”

Alarm flashed over Melete’s face at Pippa’s words. “What? Why? Did she have another one of those seizures? Is she alright?”

Pippa felt herself grow cold at Melete’s words. “What do you mean, Melete? A seizure? I just sent Hecate to bed because she has been working for two days straight, nothing else. What do you mean by a seizure? What has happened this past week?”

Melete bit her lip, her eyebrows crinkled in a frown, before she spoke. “At the beginning of the week, Hecate and I had a bit of a misunderstanding of sorts. We talked it out at the end of the day, it was actually quite stupid, because nothing was really going on. But we were both dealing with so much anxiety because of it, that it took us a whole day to solve the issue, which by then had of course grown huge in both our minds, while it really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Pippa gave an understanding nod. That sounded exactly like Hecate _and_ apparently their daughter had inherited the same personality trait.

“So, anyways,” Melete continued, “After Mildred basically told the two of us separately to suck it up, Hecate came to see me that same evening and we talked things out. And we were just going to have tea, when she suddenly collapsed, and she was clearly in a lot of pain. And the entire room suddenly felt heavy, as if we were all covered under a super heavy blanket. She told me to get Ada, but I didn’t dare leaving her, so I asked Mildred to do so. And I sat with her until they came back. Then all of a sudden the pain was gone and Ada ordered Hecate to rest since she was exhausted. She said she had lost control over her magic or something. It was really scary.”

“I can imagine it was.” Pippa whispered. “I am sorry you had to go through that, dear. And that I wasn’t there.”

Melete shrugged. “Hecate asked me not to tell you, she didn’t want you to worry, but I just got worried again just now. Even though the day after she was right as rain again. She even showed me some flying tricks and took me on a ride as well!” Suddenly Melete’s eyes flashed with excitement and happiness and it caused Pippa to release the breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Thank you for telling me anyways, Melete. And you don’t have to worry anymore. I am back, so I will look out for her again.”

Melete smiled at that before casting her eyes downward at her fidgeting hands. “I am glad to hear that. You two have been so good to me. I hate to think I would cause any of you any pain or discomfort.”

“You don’t, Melete. You really don’t. Having you here has been just lovely. You are a lovely, bright girl and very good company.” Pippa reassured Melete, taking the girl’s hands in her own by ways of emphasis.

They then decided to have dinner together and let Hecate sleep some more. Over dinner, Pippa enjoyed it greatly to hear Melete tell her with so much enthusiasm about her week, how she had spent it with Mildred and Elwin. And Pippa’s heart practically soared when Melete told her how Hecate had taken her along on a broomstick ride.

Slowly, Pippa grew more and more confident that, when they would finally get to the point of telling Melete the truth, the girl would take it well and would blend in easily in the witching world. Pippa also found that that was why, for the first time since Melete had arrived, she felt completely comfortable leaving Melete alone with Mildred and Elwin, so that she could take some food up to Hecate.

Hecate had just woken up when Pippa entered her bedroom. The other witch was sitting up straight in her bed, back against the head board.

Pippa placed her dinner on the night stand next to her before sitting down next to Hecate on the side of the bed.

“What is it, Pipsqueak. What has you so worried? I can see it in your eyes.” Hecate spoke.

“You, Hecate. You have me worried. Why didn’t you tell me you got hurt this week?”

Hecate pursed her lips in response. “She told you then.”

Pippa nodded. “She is worried about you. By what she explained I –“

“It was nothing, really.” Hecate interrupted her. “Or- well it was not nothing. I – it was stupid – I got insecure and put all my defenses up, inadvertedly pushing Melete away. Then that gave me anxiety again and made me feel even more insecure. I had too much magical tension built up within me and I couldn’t control it anymore. I had already planned on doing something about it, but I miscalculated how strong the relief would be once I got things out in the open with Melete. So it got the better of me. It is foolish that I let it get to that point, I know. And Ada also already told me as much. But the really worrying thing about all of this, Pipsqueak, is not that I somewhat lost control over my magic. But that _Melete_ was the one to calm me down like _you_ are able to do. She took my hands in hers, and she tamed my magic.”

Pippa gasped at Hecate’s words before shaking her head. “Are you sure, Hiccup?”

Hecate nodded with great determination in response. “More than sure. When I was able to take in my surroundings again, I expected to see Ada in front of me, but it was our daughter instead. Holding my hands, and her _eyes_! Her eyes were glazed over by a magical purple hue, which disappeared as soon as she let go of my hands. This was definitely her doing.”

Pippa nodded slowly, chewing over all the information Hecate just gave her. “On the one hand it makes sense.” She started. “ _I_ am able to deal with your magic; and it is _your_ magic. And Melete is half mine, half yours. Yet, it is also so strange, since she doesn’t show any other magical abilities. What does this mean then?”

Hecate sighed. “I really don’t know Pipsqueak. But the sooner we break that spell, the better. So that we can finally tell her the truth.”

Pippa nodded in agreement. “And how are _you_ feeling now, Hiccup? You would tell me if you weren’t feeling alright, wouldn’t you?”

Pippa’s voice wavered a little at the end of her voice. Suddenly she hated that she had been away for the past week and hadn’t been able to protect Hecate. Hecate, picking up on Pippa’s distress, scooched over so that she sat closer to Pippa and was able to pull the blonde woman into a hug.

Willingly, Pippa let herself be held, burying her face in the crook of Hecate’s neck. “I am alright, Pipsqueak. Thank you for worrying though. I know you always watch out for me. And I hope that you know I try to do my best to do the same for you.” Hecate whispered.

And Pippa nodded silently. They stayed like that for a little while, before moving apart again so that Pippa could hand Hecate her dinner.

While Hecate ate, Pippa stayed by her side, occasionally telling her this and that about the inspection at Pentangle’s or listening to Hecate telling her about the most recent pranks Mildred and her peers had pulled while she was away. Slowly, throughout their conversation, Pippa felt herself grow comfortable and balanced again. A year ago, she would have laughed if anyone would tell her she would be sitting here tonight like this – yet here she was, and she couldn’t be happier about it.

In the days that followed, the three of them – Hecate, Melete and herself – fell into a comfortable routine, alternating between spending time together, teaching and working on the preparations for the annihilation spell. And soon Mildred and her friends, as well as Elwin joined in taking turns to decipher the coordinates mentioned on the list.

And when that first week had passed, Pippa even allowed herself to grow optimistic. With one more week to go, if they carried on like this and they wouldn’t get distracted, they would certainly make it before spring break.

However, of course, at Cackle’s things never stayed calm for long. It had all started with the traditional spring ball for the sixth years, which marked the start of spring break, but also the beginning of the last term for all exam classes. Each year, one of the four school in the region was to host the ball in the woods of their school’s premises. This year, it was the turn of Amulet’s Academy.

With Cackle’s being a girl’s only academy, Pippa noticed that the sixth years looked even more forward to this ball – which was held for both witches and wizards – than her own sixth years usually did. At the same time, the girls also seemed to go to great lengths to find themselves a date for the ball. And nearly half the class seemed to have their sight set on poor Elwin. For days, she and Hecate had noticed the girls stealing glances his way, standing together in small groups, whispering and scheming how and who would get to ask him out. At the same time, Elwin, to his credit, tried to pretend he didn’t notice what was going on, directing all his attention to the task at hand for which he was at Cackle's, as to not by accident give any of the girls the wrong idea.

Pippa was quite amused by the whole ordeal, if she was honest. She remembered how important these things seemed at that age. Hecate, on the other hand, held a different opinion. ‘This foolishness’, as she called it, annoyed her greatly and she was glad when the ball would be over.

Thus, Pippa was quite surprised, when on Monday, Hecate materialized in front of her with red cheeks and an outraged expression on her face, while Pippa was in the library doing more research.

“My study. Now.” Hecate spoke through gritted teeth, before disappearing again and Pippa, immensely curious but also quite worried as to what was going on, followed swiftly.

In their study, she found Hecate staring out the window, arms folded around her waist in that way she usually did when she was worried and tried to keep her emotions under control.

“Hecate?” Pippa tried carefully. “Are you alright? What happened?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it finally is! The chapter you have all been waiting for!   
> A little later, than expected. That's because I rewrote it three times, before I thought it was somewhat acceptable to be posted. I am still not entirely happy with it, but I decided to post it anyways, since I'm already late :')..
> 
> I would love to read your opinions on this chapter, though!
> 
> Thanks!

It took a moment before Hecate found the words to speak, but then, turning around to face Pippa and after slowly exhaling and taking a deep breath in again, she started speaking.

“Did you notice that Melete and Elwin have grown quite close to one another over the past few weeks?” Hecate didn’t wait for Pippa to answer before she continued. “I thought nothing of it, even encouraged it, as did you. But apparently the two of them have grown a little _too_ close. Seeing as I just entered my potions lab to find the two of them _kissing_!” Hecate’s voice grew incredibly high pitched at the end of her phrase and her brown eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

The whole sight caused Pippa to burst out in laughter. 

“I fail to see how _any_ of this is funny to you, Pippa!”

“But Hecate,” Pippa said in between laughs, “I don’t see how you cannot? Our daughter has found someone she likes and shared a kiss with a very fine young man. She could certainly have done worse there. So where is the harm in that?”

“The harm? The harm!?” Hecate’s voice grew as high pitched as Pippa had hardly ever heard it. “The harm is that, we have yet _another_ complication to an already so very precarious situation! I have heart broken sixth years on the one hand, who had all hoped to go to the ball with that boy. And we have our _daughter_ kissing a boy from the most powerful witching family in the country on the other. How is any of that funny?”

Pippa shrugged, as she tried to hide her still wide grin behind her hand. Her eyes still gave her amusement away however. “Honestly, Hiccup. I do not see the problem here. What I _do_ would like to know, is how you and _they_ reacted when you caught them.”

“Well, naturally they broke apart as soon as they heard the door opening. They had the decency to be equally mortified as I was…I felt like I had to do _something_ , so in the end I scolded them for fooling around on school grounds – which was a stupid thing to say as Melete can’t very well go to any other place, I know that – and then I made myself disappear from the room, and now here we are.” Hecate mumbled, causing Pippa to fall into another fit of laughter, laughing even harder when Hecate let out a frustrated huff and turned her back to Pippa, so she could look out the window again.

“O Hiccup, you have to admit the whole ordeal is quite funny.” Pippa laughed, before she walked over to Hecate and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And don’t be too hard on yourself. You are making this much bigger in your head than it actually is. So she kissed a boy, so what?”

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she spoke, eyes trained on the horizon outside. “Apart from its awkwardness, I just hope she won’t get hurt, Pipsqueak. That boy is not just anyone, he is the Great Wizard’s grandson. Do you really think his family will allow him to have a relationship with a non-magical girl, if things grew more serious?”

Pippa sighed before leaning her head on Hecate’s shoulder. “I don’t know Hecate. But let’s just cross that bridge when we get there. We don’t even know how serious they are, I mean, how long have they known each other for?”

“I hope you are right, Pipsqueak. I really do.” Hecate murmured.

That it was more than just a onetime thing, became clear in the following days. Whether it was because Pippa and Hecate now knew what to look for, or that Melete and Elwin tried less hard to hide it, but on several occasions they were seen holding hands or stealing glances at one another.

Neither Hecate nor Melete brought the topic up after it had happened, and it soon became easy to pick up the order of things again, with Hecate and Pippa working hard on casting protection spells on the castle where necessary.

The day of the spring ball was fast approaching and with it, the day to cast the annihilation spell. The students would leave the school the following morning, with the spring ball at Amulet’s being held in the evening of that same day.

The evening before Pippa and Hecate were set comfortably in Hecate’s study when Melete entered their room. “Hi, I know I have kind of been slacking with joining you for tea. But I thought, seeing as tomorrow will be sort of a big day, it could be nice to have tea together if you will have me?”

“Of course, Melete. Come in and sit down. We just set a fresh pot of tea.” Pippa smiled brightly and petting next to her on the couch for Melete to sit down.

“Tomorrow will indeed be a big day.” Hecate spoke. “We have prepared everything, so we can cast the spell in the afternoon, after all the students are gone.”

Melete nodded as she poured herself a cup of tea. “It is funny. I have this strange feeling where I am both nervous and excited at the same time.”

“That is completely understandable. But don’t worry, we have prepared so long for this. I am nearly a hundred percent sure that it will work out.” Hecate spoke in reassurance, before casting her own eyes down onto her tea cup. “Did you, did you think already about what you wish to do after we break the spell? I – I would understand if you would like to leave right away. We would help you of course..”

Pippa saw how much effort it cost Hecate to keep her tone of voice neutral. They had talked about this earlier that day. Of course neither of them wanted Melete to leave right away, but they both felt that they had to offer the possibility to her.

Anxious for Melete’s response, Pippa turned to look at the younger blonde. The sight in front of her – or maybe it was just the nerves – made her almost giggle however. For Melete was an exact copy of Hecate in that moment, eyes equally trained on her cup of tea, frown on her face, bottom lip curled inward a little and fingers fidgeting with the ear of the tea cup.

“Well, about that…” She then started. “I was wondering…if maybe, after we know if the spell worked…whether I could stay another night? Because – uhm – the thing is, you see…Elwin, asked me to go to the spring ball with him…” By now, Melete’s pale skin had turned completely red and she still didn’t dare to look at either Hecate or Pippa.

Trying to hide her amusement, Pippa took a sip of her tea. She had just schooled her features again, when she laid eyes on Hecate however, who was looking at her with sheer panic in her eyes and red cheeks from unease. The poor woman would never become a master in dealing with personal or social conversations, and Pippa loved her for it.

Coming to Hecate’s rescue, Pippa replied “Why dear, of course that is entirely possible. You and Elwin have become quite fond of another, haven’t you?”

Melete let out a nervous chuckle, eyes still cast downward, but a bright, wide smile appearing on her face. “I think you can say that, yes. To be honest, I have never felt this for someone before. It is quite….wonderful.” She sighed, and finally daring to look up, Pippa’s heart nearly melted at the amount of hope, happiness and love she saw shining in Melete’s eyes.

“I am very happy for you, Melete.” Pippa said softly. “It is a wonderful thing to feel that way.”

The girl nodded in agreement before taking another sip of her tea.

“And Elwin? Does he feel the same, you think?” Hecate then asked bluntly.

Causing Pippa to cry out in indignation that that was quite the funny question, while Melete’s cheek turned a little red as she answered that she thought he did and certainly hoped so, at least.

When the two of them were alone again later that evening, Pippa already in bed and Hecate set behind her vanity braiding her hair, Pippa chose to address the matter.

“You know, Hiccup. Sometimes you can be incredibly insensitive to other people’s feelings and doing it on purpose.”

Hecate’s movements faltered a little, while she locked eyes with Pippa through her mirror.

“I mean, “ Pippa continued, “why on earth would you put Melete on the spot like that and ask her if the boy she likes, likes her back? It is childish and it is rude.”

Pippa noticed the expression on Hecate’s face harden, before the witch spoke. “I only did it because I worry.”

Pippa had to suppress an eyeroll at that. “Yes, yes, because of his family. But honestly, I really think you give them too little credit. Melete, since she has arrived, has shown that she is a lovely young woman. Well mannered, incredibly clever, kind, funny and any family would be lucky to have her become the addition to their family. Furthermore, the two of us are both well respected witches in the witching world – I like to think that at least _my name_ opens certain doors in this world and that a child of mine will never have to worry about their lineage or having to hide where they are from. As for Elwin, he looks like a good young man, with proper values as well. And we are talking about a _school ball_ here. It is not like he is asking her to marry him?”

Hecate now abruptly turned around on her stool, so she could face Pippa directly and Pippa was taken aback by the amount of fire and also fear, that shone in her eyes.

“Yes.” She hissed. “ _Now_ we are just talking about a ball, like we were talking about _just_ a kiss at the beginning of this week. But the fact remains that they seem quite serious about one another, and I don’t even dare to think what will happen when _his_ family will find out. What you don’t know, is that the sixth year girls from the older witching families – like Fenella Feverfew – are already gossiping behind their backs about how incorrect it is that Elwin is inviting a non-magical girl to the ball!

Yes, Pippa, don’t look so shocked, she indeed used the word _incorrect_. And that is without even knowing that Melete is our daughter. Which will throw even more complication into the mix. So forgive me, if I am already thinking ahead and am already trying to protect her now, so that she won’t have to deal with hurtful deeds later, coming from a world which she hardly understands!”

Hecate’s voice broke at the end of her sentence and a tear of frustration made its way down her cheek.

“I didn’t know.” Was all that Pippa whispered.

“Well, now you do.” Hecate snapped. “Now, please. Let us try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is an important day and I am tired.” And without another word she marched to the other side of the bed, and went to lie down with her back towards Pippa.

The blonde witch mirrored Hecate’s movements, although it took a very long time for sleep to come – her mind turning over Hecate’s words. She refused to see the world as pessimistic as Hecate did. Then again, Hecate – or rather Hecate’s family – had always been close with Elwin’s family. If Hecate worried about how his family would approach the situation, that had to mean something, didn’t it?  
  


More time to think about it, Pippa didn’t have. The following morning, her and Hecate’s time was occupied with ensuring all students left Cackle’s with the right belongings and in the company of the right parent. And then, all of a sudden they were gone and only Ada, Hecate, Pippa, Melete and Elwin were left standing at the far edge of the school’s ground, right next to its border.

“Alright. It is time then.” Ada spoke, and she clasped her hands together in glee, before gesturing towards Melete.

“Melete, if you could please go and stand over there, then we will form a circle around you and then we can start the enchantment.”

A bit unsure and awkwardly Melete moved to stand on the spot Ada indicated, while the others firmed a circle around her.

“So, this won’t hurt, right?” She asked insecurely, to which both Hecate, Pippa and Elwin simultaneously started to reassure her.

“Alright, alright.” Melete laughed. “Then let’s do it. The sun is starting to go down and I need to prepare myself for this ball.”

Hecate had to suppress a smile at that, for the girl sounded exactly like Pippa could sometimes. “Then let us begin.” Hecate said, and as the four adults formed a circle by holding on to the hand of the person on either side next to them, Hecate started the enchantment.

“ _Spells of old, spells that are hidden and spells of new, let go your grip, set free what was contained, release what was long overdue.”_ Soon the others joined in and they repeated the words six times before a rush of wind blew over them, knocking all of them off their feet.

Pippa was the first back up on her feet, and together with Hecate she helped Ada get up again while Elwin helped Melete.

“Well,” the blonde witch spoke. “that spell certainly did _something_.” Then she turned to Melete. “Well, dear. This is the moment, can you cross the border?”

Biting her lip in that manner, which Pippa had since come to understand as meaning the girl was feeling rather anxious, Melete looked from her friends to the border and back again, before her eyes landed on Elwin and stayed there.

“I will come with you. I’ll hold your hand.” The boy immediately offered and it melted Pippa’s heart. Even more so when she saw the amount of relief and gratitude shining in Melete’s eyes.

Gladly accepting his outreached hand, Melete put her hand in his and together they walked over to the border.

“Alright. On three we move.” Elwin spoke and when Melete nodded in agreement he started to count down. “One…two…three!” With eyes closed and a little shriek, Melete set a big step forward and…nothing happened.

Ada was the first to speak again. “It worked! And the castle is still standing. How wonderful!” She clapped in her hands from delight. And as if that was the cue everyone was waiting for, the others too let out cheers and laughs of relief, even Hecate permitted herself to smile bright and openly. While she and Pippa watched, hand in hand, how Elwin hugged Melete in absolute delight.

Letting go of Elwin, Melete than ran back to Pippa and the others before launching herself at Hecate, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman’s waist. Not prepared for such a move Hecate’s arms flew up in in shock, before relaxing again and calmly – but awkwardly – putting her arms around the girl as well.

“Thank you Hecate, Thank you so much.” Melete whispered.

“Of course, Melete.” Hecate replied softly. “I told you we would do everything we could to free you from that spell. And the day has yet to come, in which I do not manage to break a spell.”

Melete chuckled at that before letting go of Hecate and moving to give Pippa a hug of equal intensity.

“Well,” She then beamed. “I believe we have party to get ready for, don’t we?” And without waiting for a response the girl started practically skipping back towards the castle, pulling Elwin with her in the process.

The three adults left behind observed the two of them with amusement.

“Well, at least _now_ I understand why Elwin stayed two weeks longer than we agreed on.” Ada said. “I was already wondering what he could find so interesting about our humble school. But it was a someone, rather than a something.”

And with those words lingering in the air, the school head magically disappeared.

“We did it, Hiccup.” Pippa beamed now that they were alone again. And Hecate responded by pulling Pippa into her and pressing a loving kiss to the witch’s pink lips.

“I was thinking.” Pippa spoke, when they broke apart again. “Can’t we tell her after the ball tonight? We don’t really have to wait for her to be back home again, do we?”

Hecate nodded pensively. “I guess you are right. Besides, I don’t know for how much longer I can hold it in. I almost told her just now when she hugged us.”

“Coming from the ever composed Hecate Hardbroom, that sure means something.” Pippa giggled, before her face grew serious again.

“But, a more important thing now jumps to my mind…if Melete is to attend the spring ball, shouldn’t we have made arrangements for her to have a dress?”

But Hecate shook her head. “I took care of that this morning already. I thought about our conversation last night, Pipsqueak. And you were right. Worries aside, I was unnecessarily rude to Melete. So I figured helping Melete with a dress would be a good way to apologize, and – “

The rest of Hecate’s words were muffled because Pippa had let out a tiny squeal before kissing Hecate passionately. “You know, just when I think I can’t possibly love you more, you do something which proves me wrong.” Pippa sighed, causing Hecate to blush profusely.

“Well, I – uh – just did what felt right.” She stammered.

“I know, dear.” Pippa beamed. “Now, let’s get inside. We too need to prepare for this ball.

When evening fell, it was time to leave for Amulet’s. It was decided to travel there by broomstick, because going there by magical transfer was too tricky for Melete – who had had such a bad reaction to the transfer spell that got her to Cackle’s.

Pippa and Elwin were both outside already. Elwin clad in smart tuxedo in dark blue, and Pippa in a beautiful form fitting long light pink strapless dress. The two of them were making some polite conversation when finally Hecate and Melete appeared.

“Oh, by Merlin, look at the two of you. You look just like the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen!” Pippa gasped and she felt tears appear in her eyes almost immediately. Not just because of the beautiful black gown Hecate was wearing, with a boat neck and a lace pattern all over it; nor by her long black hair, which for once was not contained in a tight bun, but flowing freely behind her back; nor by Melete in a night blue gown with sweetheart neckline and wide skirt which had stars on it that magically twinkled as she moved, while her hair was free from its usual ponytail and was only held out of her face above her left ear by a hair clip.

No, what truly made Pippa’s eyes fill with tears and caused her voice to break, was the fact that the two women looked so much alike in that moment. They had the same expression on their face – a mix between anxiety and excitement; insecurity and happiness, both biting down on their bottom lips, eyes searching for reassurance from Pippa and Elwin; and their dresses accentuated their tall and slender postures.

Pippa was shaken out of her thoughts by Elwin who walked up to Melete, complimenting her appearance, before guiding her towards the broomstick they would be flying.

While Elwin took place on the broomstick and held his hand out for Melete to join him, Pippa and Hecate stepped onto their own broomsticks. Waiting for Melete to join them, the young woman suddenly shook her head however and anxious eyes locked on Hecate.

“Hecate, can I please fly with you?” Her voice small and barely audible. “Don’t get me wrong, Elwin. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just….scary. And I have flown once with Hecate already, so I would prefer that.”

The boy, clearly only having Melete’s best interest at heart, nodded immediately and reassured her that no offense was taken. Happily Melete walked over to Hecate, and just like the last time, she sat down on the broomstick in front of Hecate.

Then they set off for the sky, and later, Pippa would have to admit that she had no idea how they had gotten to Amulet’s, as she had only had eyes for Hecate and Melete. She didn’t mind at all that Melete hadn’t asked to fly with her. Just seeing the two people she loved the most in the whole world, together on one broomstick, was enough for her.

Arriving at Amulet’s, they already could hear the music coming from the woods. Jumping off their broomsticks, Elwin quickly took Melete by the hand and led her to the dance, with Hecate and Pippa following a few steps behind.

“Are you nervous?” Pippa whispered, and by the way Hecate held onto her hand Pippa could guess the answer already.

“This will be my first reunion of sorts, outside of Cackle’s. So yes, I am somewhat nervous.” Hecate replied.

“Well, look at it this way, I am nervous too.” Pippa reacted, causing her to receive a questioning look from Hecate.

“Why yes,” Pippa supplied. “You see, this is the first time _I_ am at a ball and get to see your excellent dance moves. You will most probably outshine me and I won’t be able to keep up.”

Chuckling, Hecate pressed a kiss to Pippa’s cheek. “Thank you for always being able to take some of the tension out of a situation, Pipsqueak.”

“I try.” Pippa shrugged with a smile. Yet, as it turned out, Pippa would have to wait a little longer on that dance, for they never reached the clearing in the woods where the ball was held.

Suddenly, from between the trees, a man approached Elwin and Melete, who were walking two meters in front of them now.

“Who is th – “ started Pippa but Hecate interrupted her.

“That’s _Aurelius_. What is _he_ doing here?” Hecate breathed and she quickened her pace, even more so when the man started to speak in an angry tone of voice to Elwin and Melete.

“Father!” She heard Elwin speak loudly – so _that’s_ who Aurelius was – “What are you doing here?”

“That is a question I should ask _you_ instead, son!” The other man in an accusatory tone. “We expected you back home to pick up your duties again, two weeks ago. Your grandfather believe you would have good reason to stay behind. So imagine my surprise when the Feverfew family told me, it is because you chose to hang around with some _non-magical girl_! What is this nonsense!?”

Aurelius’ voice had grown more angry towards the end of his phrases, causing Hecate, who reached the three of them first, to gesture to Melete that she should come.

The girl did so immediately, eyes wide with worry and confusion. Reaching the two witches, Pippa put an arm around Melete in reassurance, while Hecate positioned herself a little in front of Melete in a protective stance.

All the while, Elwin and his father continued arguing, with his father demanding the boy to leave with him right now and Elwin refusing. As Pippa tried to follow what was going on, it became quite clear to her that this wasn’t a standalone argument, and that much more was going on. She jumped when suddenly Hecate’s voice sounded through the woods in a cool and harsh tone of voice which Pippa wasn’t used to.

“ _Aurelius_! That is quite enough! If you wish to argue with your son, you can do that some other time and in a different place. Right now, we are on our way to attend a party _and_ you are scaring our guest with your incessant yelling.”

The two men abruptly stopped their arguing and Aurelius slowly turned around to face Hecate. Pippa was taken aback by the wild anger she saw shining in his eyes.

“Hecate Hardbroom..” He spit out. “ _Of course_ you are involved in this as well. I should have known. I still cannot say it is a pleasure seeing you, even after all this time..”

Hecate seemed unphased by the insult, instead she replied with a sarcastic ‘likewise’.

“Although I must say..” Aurelius continued, a smug smile on his face, “that even for _you_ it is a new all time low to be cavorting with non-magical folk.”

“What I choose to do is none of your concern, Aurelius. Now I suggest you leave.”

Nervously Pippa moved her weight from one leg to the other and back again. The air around them was getting static with built up magical energy, and by the way Hecate’s hands were curled into fists, the knuckles white, Pippa could tell where that was coming from.

Aurelius saw it too, and instead of backing off, he chose to taunt the other witch some more. “I will decide for myself what is my concern and what is not, Hecate. So do tell me, what is it about that _brat_ , that has such a strong hold over my son and causes you and your…. _companion_ … to break just about every witching rule and take her with you to a magical gathering?”

In two strides, Hecate was suddenly in front of Aurelius, her face menacingly close to his. “Do _not_ speak of her like that.” She hissed through gritted teeth. “Show some respect!”

The man just let out a mocking laugh, lifting his hands up in the air in played defeat. “Calm down now, Hecate. It is just a girl, since when do you care so much about non-magical people? Isn’t that against the code you live by so meticulously? Or –“

Suddenly Aurelius stopped speaking, his eyes moving from Hecate to Melete who was still standing next to Pippa. Realization suddenly started to dawn on the man’s face.

“But of course… _now_ I understand.” He breathed, almost more to himself than to the others. “I thought I already heard my father mention as much after Ada had come to him with a request…Suddenly it all makes sense! And no _wonder_ that you try to keep it hidden. _What_ an embarrassment!”

Pippa felt herself grow cold at his words, she knew exactly where this was headed and she didn’t like it one bit. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she tried to find a way out of here where she could take Melete to. But other than the road back, where they would still be well into hearing range, there was no other option.

“Aurelius, I warn you…” Hecate spoke through gritted teeth. And by the way the magical energy in the air changed, Pippa knew that Hecate too was becoming anxious now.

And rightfully so because Aurelius showed no desire to quit. “Two of the most powerful witches of our time, if some are to be believed, and then all you get is a girl _without_ any ability whatsoever. That must be quite an anticlimax to your search, isn’t it?”

Hecate shook her head, desperately trying to stop the conversation before Melete would hear too much. “No, Aurelius. You are mistaken. That is not –“

“Oh really?” Aurelius interrupted her, eyebrows raised and a mocking expression on his face, while his eyes held an evil glint. “Are you going to tell me that you are going to deny that, _that_ girl over there, “ And he pointed straight towards Melete to emphasize his words. “ isn’t the long lost _daughter_ you have been searching for during the past months?”

Pippa heard Melete take a sharp intake of breath, before her entire body grew rigid.

“Now, Melete, dear…” Pippa started in as much of a calming tone of voice as she could muster right now, but she had absolutely no idea what else to say that would make anything about the situation any better.

With a jerk of her shoulder, Melete broke away from the Pippa’s protecting arms, setting a few steps back.

Her dark eyes were wide and wild with fear. “What is he talking about!?”

“Oh, now that is even better!” They heard Aurelius call out from behind them. “You hadn’t even told the poor girl herself yet? Now that is rich!”

Unsure what to say or do, Pippa looked over to Hecate. But the devastation and panic on the other woman’s face, told her that Hecate had no idea how to manage the situation either.

“Melete, “ Pippa therefore tried again. “We…we can explain everything. And – and we will, we can go back home right now and explain it all to you, alright?”

But the young girl shook her head, scrunching her eyes shut as tears started to run. “No – no I – I need you to tell me _right_ now, right here!”

“Melete – “ Hecate now also started.

“No! Don’t talk to me in that tone of voice, like I am some wild animal you want to tame. Just _tell_ me, what is that man talking about? Tell me that he is crazy, that he is making things up. Can you do that?” Tears were now freely running over Melete’s cheeks, her breathing was high pitched and her hands were trembling.

Pippa and Hecate looked at each other, neither sure what to say or do. They stood there like that for what seemed to be ages, until Melete’s voice broke the silence again.

“ _Tell_ me that he is lying!”

Pippa saw Hecate close her eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before opening them again.

“No, Melete. I cannot do that.” It was barely more than a whisper, but to Pippa it seemed as if Hecate had shouted.

Pippa felt her own heart break into pieces when Melete let out a pained cry of desperation, backing away from the two witches in the process, stumbling and nearly falling over a lose branch on the forest floor, until Elwin rushed towards her and caught her.

“And you?” Melete asked, immediately turning around to face Elwin with wary eyes. “Did you know this?”

But if the shocked look in the boy’s wide round eyes weren’t already a giveaway, the adamant shaking of his head and his stammering voice – overcome by shock – as he denied any knowledge about this, made it clear that Elwin certainly had indeed not been made aware of this particular piece of information.

“Then, please, _please_ , can you take me out of here? Transfer us away? I – I want to leave.” Melete cried.

And both Hecate, Pippa and Aurelius cried out ‘no!’ at the same time upon hearing Melete’s request.

“Melete, please. Don’t do this. We can explain everything, we can talk about this, dear!” Pippa begged.

“Elwin, if you go now, you won’t have to return home anymore at all!” Aurelius threatened in a booming voice.

But the look of determination on Elwin’s face told them it was all for nothing.

Locking eyes with Pippa and Hecate, the boy gave them a sad smile. “I am sorry. I will take care of her, don’t worry.”

And accompanied by the desperate pleas of Pippa and Hecate to stay, the two of them disappeared in a small blue magic puff of smoke.

Leaving two desperate witches and a raging wizard behind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the likes and comments on the previous chapter!  
> I did my best to update again within the week, so here you go! Initially I had planned that this chapter would explain more of what is going on as well, but then it would become incredibly lenghty. So I cut it in two again. Curious to hear what you think of the story so far!

"Melete!?" With a jolt Hecate sat up right in bed. But as her eyes got used to the darkness, disappointment settled in her chest upon seeing Pippa entering the bedroom.

"Shh, Hiccup. It's only me." The blonde hushed as she got into bed next to Hecate

"What time is it?" Hecate mumbled sleepily.

"Only just past midnight. Now go to sleep again."

Hecate frowned. She hated how mothering Pippa sounded, though what she hated even more, is that she needed it.

It had been seven days since the spring ball. Since Melete had disappeared and she had been left standing there in the woods with a heartbroken Pippa, and that fuming idiot of an Aurelius Helibore.

After hissing to them that they mustn't think that he would ever allow his son to be anywhere near their daughter ever again, once Elwin returned, Aurelius had disappeared.

Hecate had resolutely taken Pippa by the hand at that, had called her broomstick, and with she had managed to transfer them back to Cackle’s in one go.

She had left Pippa, who was just staring ahead with glazed over eyed, in a sofa near the fire place, before she had transferred herself to the woods.

Finally alone, she had cried and screamed out of frustration until her voice grew hoarse. And she had incinerated as many trees as necessary until she felt remotely in control of her magic again.

Returning, she found Pippa nervously making tea while mumbling that she had checked, and that although Melete was not at Cackle’s, she was _sure_ she would be back. And Hecate had ignored her, not trusting herself to speak. Pippa’s naïve hope fueled her own anger at the whole situation.

But when she had woken up that night to hear Pippa’s muffled sobs coming from the study, she had gone over to the blonde nonetheless. And when Pippa, red rimmed eyes and nose sniffing, had hiccupped that she hadn’t meant to wake Hecate, Hecate’s heart had broken all over again and in one big stride she had been next to Pippa, engulfing her in the most comforting embrace she was able to give under the circumstances.

The following day, Hecate had meant to come up with a plan to find Melete right away. Yet she found she simply did not have the strength. She was so incredibly tired of having the feeling that her life was being lived for her. Just when one problem solved itself, a new one would arise. She had felt so much relief when they had broken the spell that kept Melete trapped. She found she simply could not charge herself yet again, in such a short time, to deal with this new problem. All the while doubting herself and wondering if this wasn’t just a sign of the universe that they should just leave Melete alone. And on top of that, Pippa had turned out to be her most urgent problem those first two days.

The blonde was clearly equally tired and devastated as Hecate was. But where Hecate kept it all in, trying to burry her feelings as much as possible, Pippa let her emotions flow freely – and it scared Hecate to the core. She had seen Pippa cry before, had seen her sad, or frustrated. But there had always been that sparkle in her eyes that remained. Now however, as much as Hecate looked for it, that sparkle was gone, while instead a distorted expression of pain was permanently on her face. Her usually bubbly, lively, energetic Pipsqueak had turned into somewhat like a broken little bird, quietly sitting in a big chair near the window in her dressing gown – not bothering to get dressed or do her hair or make-up.

So those first two days, Hecate had completely applied herself to taking care of Pippa – ensuring she ate enough, drank enough, trying to take her mind off things – and failing miserably at that. And in between, she had to explain to Ada what had happened. The head mistress had immediately offered her help, but Hecate had declined – not quite able to forget that they were to some extent in this mess because Ada had involved the Great Wizard in the matter in the first place.

Slowly, Hecate’s efforts had paid off, seeing as each day thereafter Pippa cried less and ate a little bit more. Until after a week, Hecate found Pippa dressed and preparing breakfast before she herself had even woken up. Truth be told, the better Pippa had started to feel, the worse had Hecate – pouring all of her energy in getting Pippa back on track, she had completely neglected her own needs and mental state.

So when she had assured herself that Pippa seemed to be somewhat alright again under the circumstances – though that sparkle in her eyes still wasn’t quite there yet –, in the afternoon she had quietly whispered that she was going to rest. To which Pippa had nodded understandingly. And apparently she had slept straight through dinner, as it was now midnight.

Hecate was pulled out of her reveries by the feeling of Pippa’s arm slipping around her waist from behind her and pulling her into her, before a kiss was pressed to her temple. “Thank you for taking care of me this week, Hiccup.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak.” And suddenly Hecate felt an immense calm descend in her chest at Pippa’s affection. And that night, for the first time that week, Hecate had a good night’s sleep.

The following morning they started their morning slow, with coffee and breakfast in bed – prepared by Pippa. Hecate thought they should actually be talking about what had happened – as they hadn’t done so yet – but they seemed to silently agree that morning to postpone that moment for later.

Later never came though, because a mirror call announced itself from no one less than Mildred Hubble.

Hecate huffed while putting on a dressing gown and sitting behind her mirror. “It is a Sunday and it is the middle of her Spring Break, and that girl _still_ manages to interfere with our lives.”

“Oh don’t be so mean. Mildred wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important, I am sure. Just answer the call.” Pippa chuckled before grabbing a chair and joining Hecate in front of the mirror.

With a deep sigh Hecate waved her hand in front of the mirror, establishing a connection and subsequently looking right into the wide alarmed eyes of Mildred Hubble.

“Oh HB, I am so happy you answered – I thought that maybe you wouldn’t because it is spring break and a Sunday no less and it’s _me_ , but that would have been really bad. So I am glad that you did – and –“ Hecate only had to raise one eyebrow to cause Mildred to falter. “Err- sorry, I mean, Well met Miss Hardbroom, well met Miss Pentangle.”

“Well met Mildred, dear.” Well at least _Pippa_ thought this was amusing, Hecate thought.

“I trust you have something _very_ important to share with us, if you chose to call about it at this unusual moment…Mildred…Hubble.” Hecate spoke with an irritated voice.

“Ah – Yes, yes I do, Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred nodded vigorously and the alarm that Hecate had seen in Mildred’s eyes upon answering the call was back again.

“The thing is. You need to come over to our town right away. Both you and Miss Pentangle.”

Hecate already opened her mouth to ask what in the world possessed Mildred to think they would visit the non-magical world for whatever reason, but Mildred didn’t leave her time to interfere.

“You see, as I told you, my mum is a nurse in the town hospital. And as you know, she can see magic, since she is actually also from a witching family, she just doesn’t have any magic. So I think that is why she noticed, because yesterday she came home and she said that they had a new patient and that something wasn’t right. The doctors don’t know what is wrong with this patient, just that the patient is very sick. But to my mum, it didn’t seem like a normal illness, you see. She said she could feel a weird energy – a little like she sometimes felt at Cackle’s. So she suggested I come with her the next day to check it out and see if it is maybe someone from the witching world who accidentally ended up here. So I went there this morning - we went really early. And I just got back and –“

“ _Mildred_ Hubble!” Hecate practically shouted. “Can you please get to the point of what it is you are meaning to tell us within the next ten seconds!?”

Mildred gulped, eyes growing even wider than they already were before she took a deep breath and said what she meant to say in a ramble and on one breath. “You need to come here because Melete is in the hospital and she is really sick and I think it is something magical and Elwin is here too but he has no idea what he is doing because he doesn’t understand non-magical hospitals and you need to get Melete out of here before they run all kinds of useless tests that only hurt her instead of curing her because that whole room is buzzing with magic so this is definitely something magic so please come and my mum and I will get you in.”

For the next minute or so Hecate just sat there, staring at Mildred, seeing her lips moving but not hearing what she was saying. She was vaguely aware of Pippa jumping up in distress, but she couldn’t bring herself to react. The only thing going through her head over and over again was that Melete was in a hospital and that clearly something horrible must have happened to her then.

Only when Mildred yelled her name at the top of her lungs while Pippa almost violently shook her shoulder did she pull out of her thoughts, and turned to blinkingly look at Pippa.

“Hecate, come on. This is not the time to shut down!” Pippa chided in a stressed voice. “We need to get ready and head over there. Mildred will be waiting for us at the hospital.”

Slowly Hecate nodded, before waving a hand in front of her, changing herself from dressing gown to her signature black robes.

“Err—HB, don’t you have something…else? I don’t think this will go over very well at the hospital.” She heard Mildred say from the mirror. She was about to scold the girl for being so bold, but instead Pippa snapped with her fingers and just like that her black robe changed into black slacks, a crisp white blouse and dark red blazer. While Pippa changed into a light pink flower dress with a darker pink cardigan.

Hecate scowled at her outfit. But Mildred called out a surprised ‘cool look, HB!’ before having the decency to blush at her remark.

Pippa had a triumphant expression on her face. “No need to look bad if we are about to infiltrate in the non-magical world, now is there?”

Hecate shook her head, before getting up. “Enough of this nonsense. We have to prepare. Mildred, can you send us the details of the location of this hospital?”

“Already did, it is on your maglet, Miss Hardbroom. I have to go now, to catch the bus so I can meet you there. Wait outside for me, alright?”

Hecate felt the corners of her mouth go up into a smirk at the slightly instructive tone of voice Mildred used.

Under normal circumstances, she would have given Mildred detention for using that tone of voice with her – but frankly, if Mildred hadn’t offered to wait for them outside, Hecate had demanded it from her. The thought of having to go into the non-magical world frightened her more than she would like to admit.

Turning towards the mirror she nodded to Mildred. “Oh and Mildred, _thank you_.” And she hoped that Mildred would hear how much she meant those words.

The girl gave a quick smile in response before breaking the connection.

“Alright.” Pippa spoke, holding Hecate’s maglet. “I expected to receive an address, but wonderful Mildred already translated it to coordinates so we can transfer there right away. I have packed a bag which holds two sleeping potions, a doze forgetting potions, a truth serum – because you never know when those come in handy – and three invisibility potions. I think that should be enough, don’t you?”

Hecate just blinked at Pippa in response. “I – I am most of all truly amazed by how calm and collected you appear.” She finally uttered, which caused Pippa’s face to fall.

“Believe me, Hiccup. On the inside it feels as if I am dying.” Pippa said with a sad smile, which Hecate returned with one of her own and a short nod in understanding.

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time and transfer ourselves to this hospital then.” Hecate replied, and linking arms with Pippa, Pippa clenched her hand into a fist and gone they were.

..

Upon arriving at the hospital, Mildred was already waiting outside.

“Ah there you are, I was already starting to worry you might have got lost.” Mildred greeted them.

“Yes..well…let’s just say that when you return to school I will make sure you are given extra homework in determining coordinates.” Hecate replied, and she couldn’t help her tone from sounding somewhat condescending.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” Mildred mumbled, facing turning red.

“Don’t you worry, dear.” Pippa quickly jumped in. “We only landed two streets away from the hospital. It was no trouble at all. Now, please lead the way into this hospital. I am quite anxious to get to Melete as fast as possible.”

Mildred nodded, and together they entered the hospital. They had to walk through three long corridors and then take two flights of stairs – always transferring herself, rather than walking, Hecate tried to hide desperately that she was slightly out of breath from the walk. By the apologetic look Mildred sent her when she explained that taking the stairs would draw less attention than using the elevator, Hecate could tell she was doing a poor job at hiding it however.

They had nearly reached Melete’s room when a doctor suddenly approached them.

“I’m sorry, may I ask what you are doing here?”

“We – err – we came to say the patient that is in that room on your right…” Mildred started insecurely.

“And you are…” The doctor asked, not much convinced by Mildred’s answer.

“We are her parents.” Hecate spoke, her voice clear and strong. “I am Miss Hardbroom and this is my partner Miss Pentangle. We were only told today that our daughter is in this hospital and we understand she is quite ill. We would like to see her.”

She pretended not to notice Mildred’s eyes growing wide at her words before a somewhat triumphant look appeared on her face, as she whispered _I knew it_ under her breath.

Now the doctor nodded in understanding. “Ah, well, in that case it is very good that you are here, Miss…Hardbroom and Miss…Pentangle.” Hecate had to suppress an eyeroll over the doctor struggling with their names.

“I am doctor Tildworth. I am the doctor treating your daughter, Melete. Your daughter has a very high fever. It is very good that her boyfriend brought her here yesterday. When she arrived she was severely dehydrated and hardly conscious. I am very sorry to say that we do not have found yet what it is that makes her quite so ill. It seems as if her immune system is fighting something, although we can’t quite figure out what exactly. But don’t you worry, we are going to run some more tests this afternoon. For starters a ..”

Hecate quit listening to the doctor when he started to list several abbreviations that represented tests she had never heard of. Instead she focused on keeping it together, because upon hearing this doctor describe the state Melete was in had caused her breathing to quicken, she was both hot and cold at the same time and she felt her magic crackling under her skin. Pippa had slipped her hand in hers somewhere during the doctor’s speech, and by how cold and clammy her hand felt, she knew Pippa was not faring much better than she was.

“Shall we go in then?” Doctor Tildworth’s voice pulled Hecate out of her thoughts again. With a silent nod the doctor led them to the room Melete was in. “I’ll leave you alone for a moment.” He then spoke before leaving the three of them.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Hecate and Pippa let out a gasp and whimper at the same time upon seeing Melete. Pippa was at her bed in an instant, while Hecate moved towards the center of the room at a much slower pace. It suddenly felt as if she was wearing shoes filled with led, which she had to drag along with her with every step.

“Oh my poor girl.” Pippa whimpered and tears were already falling down her face. In the large hospital bed, their daughter seemed smaller than ever. A tube went from her hand to an IV next to her. Another tube went to her nose – Hecate remembered vaguely that Tildworth had mentioned it was to support her breathing. Despite the fact that she was asleep, Melete had a pained expression on her face, which was even paler than when Hecate had met Melete on that first night out in the snow. Pearls of sweat were visible on Melete’s forehead and her body seemed tensed and rigid as she lay unmoving in the big bed.

But what shocked Hecate the most, was the immense amount of unfamiliar magic that hang in the room. Just like Mildred had mentioned. Magic that, Hecate realized soon enough, came from Melete. It practically radiated off her.

Locking eyes with Pippa, she saw that the blonde witch noticed it as well.

“Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle, Mildred, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

Only now did Hecate notice that Elwin was present in the room as well. She felt annoyance at his presence coming to the surface right away, but upon laying eyes on the boy – skin white as a sheet and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and worry – that annoyance quickly changed into pity.

“You have to help me get her out of here. I didn’t know what to do…she got so sick….but it is something magical. You can feel the magic hanging in this room too, right? They can’t help her here, but they won’t let me leave with her. And I cannot transfer the two of us when she is like this. And – I –“ A strangled sob prevented Elwin from speaking any further.

Quickly, Hecate moved over to Elwin, somewhat awkwardly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It is alright, Elwin.” She was surprised by how calm her voice sounded, as opposed to how she was feeling. “You did the right thing and you had her best interest at heart. Now we must focus on getting Melete out of here, because you are right, this is most _definitely_ magic.”

The boy looked at her with eyes full of fear before nodding. “We can’t transfer her with all these machines tied to her.” He muttered.

“I can help with that.” Mildred answered. “I just texted my mum, she is coming here right away and she can detach the IV and the other machines.”

And right on cue Julie Hubble entered the room. “So it is something magical after all, then. I thought as much.” She spoke. “Well met Miss Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle.”

“We are very grateful for your perceptiveness, Miss Hubble.” Pippa spoke after returning the greeting. “Now we know who Mildred gets it from.”

Julie responded with a small smile before moving over to Melete and checking the numbers on the machine.

“Poor girl. Her fever is still extremely high.” She then turned to Hecate. “I can take your word that you will take care of her in your world, right? Because what I am about to do, taking a patient off the machines without orders, is completely against all the rules.”

Hecate wanted to hiss at Julie that _of course_ they would take care of Melete, what else did she think they would do? But realizing Julie only asked this, to rationalize that she was about to break the rules of her job – much like she herself would do when having to break the witching code – Hecate gave a nod in response to Julie instead.

“Alright, then. Here we go – I will just tell the doctor that you chose to transfer to another hospital once you’re gone.” And Hecate watched intently while Julie detached all the machines from Melete, one after another.

As soon as the breathing tube was detached, Melete let out a pained whimper. Her eyes remained closed however, indicating she hadn’t gained consciousness.

“Thank you, Julie.” Pippa spoke before gesturing to Elwin and Hecate to join her around the bed.

“Now, transferring someone who is ill, is very tricky, I don’t have to explain that to you. But with the three of us, we should be able to manage. I suggest we transfer to the infirmary of Cackle’s. It’s a safe place, there is no one there now, and we will have all the tools we need, I suspect.” Then she turned towards Mildred and her mother. “Thank you once more, Mildred and Julie. We will let you know when she is in the clear.”

Mother and daughter nodded. And then the four of them were gone.

Arriving at the infirmary, Hecate landed hard on her knees while she felt as nauseous as she hadn’t felt in a very long time. From the periphery of her eye she noticed Pippa and Elwin weren’t faring much better. Letting go of Melete, Pippa scrambled to her feet only to fall down again next to the nearest trash can before emptying the contents of her stomach.

“What …happened….” Elwin breathed, panting heavily.

Suppressing the nausea, Hecate shook her head before moving over to Melete who was still unconscious, now lying on the cold castle floor. “Not now, I will explain it later. First, help me lift her onto this bed here – _without_ magic.” She added when she saw Elwin raising his hand.

The boy nodded and quickly getting up on his feet, the two of them moved Melete onto the bed next to them. Then Hecate let herself fall backwards onto a chair in utter exhaustion.

“Pippa,” Hecate panted, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the world from turning. “She has magic… Our daughter _does_ have magic- and a lot of it too…”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! I hesitated pretty long about from who's POV I would write this chapter, Pippa's or Hecate's - as it influences who would be the one helping Melete in this specific chapter. In the end I chose to go with Pippa, since it seemed to make more sense because this is about a 'controling your magic'-kind of thing - and that has alwasy been rather Pippa's than Hecate's strongest suit.   
> However, next chapter will be Hecate's point of view again.  
> I'm curious to know what you think of this chapter and the tiny plot twist I put in there.  
> Leave a comment on what you think of the chapter and of course thank you very much to everyone who left kudos to this story!

The annihilation spell!" Pippa exclaimed as realization dawned. "It undid more than just the confinement spell after all!"

"I don't understand," Elwin mumbled, "why would Melete having magic make her so sick, and make us so sick when we transferred her?"

"Because Melete has not used her magic for twenty years." Hecate answered. "Twenty years of powers have been suppressed and were let loose all at once due to the spell. Her body cannot cope with that, it is too much energy at once. That is also what made us feel sick just now. Melete must feel at least ten times worse than that..." turning to look at Melete Hecate let her voice trail off as her eyes were filled with worry.

Elwin nodded slowly. Meaning to walk around the bed he started to move but suddenly had to hold onto the wall when he started to sway on his legs.

"Elwin, when is the last time you had something to eat or slept?" Pippa asked while walking towards the boy and conjuring up a chair.

Gratefully Elwin sat down onto the chair before shrugging. "There wasn't much time to sleep and I didn't have much appetite either." He mumbled, before burying his face in his hands in exhaustion. "I don't get how we got here. At the start of the week everything seemed almost alright. And now this."

Although Pippa had been angry with Elwin the entire week for taking Melete away from them, now she felt sorry for him. Clearly, he didn't mean any harm.

"Could you tell us what happened after you disappeared, Elwin?"

Elwin nodded. "When we left, I took us back to Cackle's, but Mel wanted to go to her own home. So I took her there. She felt a little sick from the transfer so she went to sleep immediately.

The next day she didn't feel quite alright. But I didn't think any of it and we both thought it might be because of the shock, from finding out...well you know..." Elwin stumbled over his words, gesturing at Pippa and Hecate instead to indicate what he meant.

"Throughout the day she seemed to feel better. We talked a lot, about what had happened. Then the next day she didn't want to get up, said she felt sick. And then from then on it got a little bit worse every day. Until on Friday night she collapsed in the kitchen. Her roommate was there too, and called on an emergency number and that is how she ended up in that hospital. I didn't dare leaving her, and I didn't know what to do...I felt so useless..." Elwin shook his head in desperation before burying his head in his hands again.

"You did well, Elwin. Don't be too hard on yourself." Hecate now said and Pippa was surprised by the compassion that was audible in her voice. Hecate hadn't made it a secret that she didn't much like Elwin during the past weeks.

"Still, I should have known something was off and that this wasn't just a normal flu. I should have felt the magic. Even Mildred did and she is still in school," Elwin replied, his voice suddenly sharp and full of self-blame.

"You weren't at your best." Hecate countered. "That night in the woods was hard on us, but it was no walk in the park for you either. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to your father like you did. That cannot have been easy."

Pippa watched how Elwin lifted his head from his hands and when his blue eyes gaze met Hecate's they held it, and although nothing was being said out loud anymore, Pippa could see that their eyes were telling each other much more.

She didn't know the backstory Hecate had with Elwin's father, but clearly there was one and clearly it allowed her and Elwin to connect over their shared issues with the man.

"Why don't you go and try to sleep a few hours?" Hecate finally broke the silence. 

Elwin immediately shook his head. "No I want to be here when she wakes up. I can't leave now and-"

"You are no use to anyone when you are exhausted and dehydrated." Hecate interrupted in a tone of voice that didn’t leave much room for arguing. "Melete will be alright. Pippa and I will take care of her."

Closing his eyes, Elwin let out a sigh in defeat as his shoulders sagged. "You are right. But please wake me as soon as she wakes up."

When Hecate nodded in agreement, Elwin transferred away and it was just the three of them again.

Moving closer to Melete so she could brush a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear, Pippa looked at Hecate. "You really think she will be fine?" Her voice wavered involuntarily and when Hecate almost imperceptibly shook her head, Pippa had to bite back a sob in order not to lose it right then and there.

"I find myself afraid to assess the situation." Hecate spoke in a voice that was not much steadier than Pippa's own. “There is so much excess magic hanging in the air already, how much more will she still be holding onto? How much damage and pain is it causing her?”

“And how do we relieve her from it..” Pippa whispered. “In any case we have to wait for the sedation to wear off, in order to assess the situation properly.”

Almost as if on cue, Melete suddenly let out a pained whimper as her eyes flew open, brown orbs wide and unfocused, and her back arched off the bed.

In an instant Pippa and Hecate were by her side. Hecate feverishly scanning Melete in an attempt to come up with anything to alleviate her discomfort, while Pippa found herself taking Melete's hand in hers while whispering soothing words to her.

The lights in the room now started to flicker and outside a strong wind started to blow.

“Melete, can you hear me? Melete?” Hecate tried. But in between gasping for air, rolling her eyes and twisting and turning her body in pain, Melete gave no indication that she was hearing what Hecate said.

“Pipsqueak, I don’t know what to do!?” For a moment, Pippa felt frozen as she heard the sheer panic in Hecate’s voice and saw an equal amount of fear in the woman’s dark eyes.

But then she collected herself and with a wave of her hand she changed her tight dress into a loose shirt and wide pants. “Hecate, help me pulling Melete up, will you?” She asked.

“What for? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to sit behind her and let her magic flow through me so that I can cast it, like I used to do when your magic got out of control.”

Hecate immediately objected to the idea. “That is dangerous. We don’t know how magic she is still harboring!”

“Do you have a better idea, then? Because I can’t watch our daughter be in this much pain any longer.” Pippa bit out, her voice much sharper than intended.

Hecate hesitated but nodded then and together they moved Melete so that Pippa could place herself behind Melete, before letting the girl rest against her chest again, a leg on either side of her.

Melete tried to move away from Pippa at the contact, but Pippa gently pulled her against her. “Ssh, baby, it will be alright. You are going to be fine.” Pippa hushed, before looking over to Hecate who was standing at the end of the bed with a pained and worried expression.

“You were right, Hecate. Now that I am closer to her, I can feel there is an enormous amount of magic still within her, more than I have ever felt in a person. Whatever happens, I want you to make sure that Melete is alright, _first_. Do you understand?”

It took a moment for Hecate to realize what Pippa was saying, but as soon as she did her eyes grew impossibly wide as she cried out a desperate ‘No!’. “No, Pippa, don’t you _dare_! You are both going to pull through- Actually, I don’t think this a good idea after all. Please get off the bed and let’s come up with another plan. I will call on Ada and together we can – Pippa? Pippa!”

Hecate’s voice grew more desperate as Pippa slowly moved so that Melete’s hands were resting in her own, while the blonde witch was clearly not paying attention to anything that Hecate was saying.

Looking up one more time to Hecate she sent the taller witch a small smile. “I love you, Hiccup.” She whispered, before closing her eyes and while blocking out Hecate calling her name she focused on connection to Melete’s magic.

As soon as she did, she felt herself being pulled by the magic into a pool of energy. Suddenly feeling weightless, Pippa found that she had been pulled into whatever place or state it was, that Melete’s magic had created and which was holding Melete in its grip. Images started to race past her mind and it took Pippa a while before realizing they were memories.

There was Melete as a toddler, playing in a garden with a man and woman that must have been the foster parents Melete had stayed with until she was 10 years old. Then there was one of Melete on her first day of school, blonde hair in two pigtails and wearing a cute blue dress.

Next up Pippa saw Melete crying as a woman was pulling her by the hand towards a white van with the name of a foster house on it. The image was swiftly followed by the ten-year old sitting sulkily on a chair in a room that held only a bed with a desk and a chair. In the door frame was standing an older woman, her grey hair were up in a tight bun and she was wearing an unremarkable black dress. “You must be angry that you had to leave your foster parents” The woman said.

Pippa grew cold at the sight of the woman and upon hearing her _very_ familiar voice.

“It is for your own good, my child. You see, I made a mistake when I took you to there. I thought you were of no use, an abomination to our kind. But I see now that I was wrong. You possess great talent and will be able to do great things. Things you would never be able to do when you would stay with these commoners. So you had to leave, do you understand?”

The young Melete did not response, instead she stared stoically at the wall opposite of her.

The scene changed again. Pippa took in the new surroundings: she was in possible the smallest living room she had ever been in. Apart from a couch and a table with one chair, the room was empty. Faded wallpaper was on the walls, coming loose at the edge and on the floor was a quite dirty beige carpet. Pippa couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose at the shabby look of the apartment. No doubt it was located in a less than stable neighborhood as well. Surprisingly therefore, here too the woman of the scene before was sat on a chair.

However, as strong and powerful as she had looked in the previous memory, now the woman looked thin and weak. The door opened and showed a teenaged Melete entering the room, stopping in her tracks upon seeing the woman again. A hostile look appeared on her face that Pippa had never seen before. “You again. What do you want from me? I am an adult now for the law, you can’t keep me there anymore.”

The woman just smiled, ignoring the hostility directed towards her. “Today I was meant to come and collect you. It has been sixteen years. I am no longer teaching at this age, my last years I was going to spend teaching you. Making you as powerful and skillful as possible, so that you can become an example for our kind. Yet…as you can see, I am not in as good a shape as I once was. I followed you over the past six years, you know that. I have seen what a rebellious character you have – too intelligent for your own good. And while I have no doubt that you could do great things, I have no desire to spend my final years having to discipline a child – like I had to do with your mother. So – “

The girl’s head whipped up at the mention of her mother. “What do you know of my mother? What do you know of my parents? Do you know who they are? Why they abandoned me?”

“ _So_ ” the woman continued as Melete had not interrupted her. “I decided to give you a choice. You can either come with me and I will teach you everything I know. You will do great things, lead a comfortable life. But you will have to obey me, I do not accept anything less than perfection. _Or_ you can stay here in this... _hovel_ you call an apartment, slaving your life and potential away at a local shop.”

Melete shook her head in frustration. “I don’t understand anything you are saying! Teach me what? Do great things where!? Just tell me how you know my mother or leave!”

A sly smile now appeared on the old woman’s face. “If you come with me I will tell you all about your parents. I will tell you all about the disappointment they made out to be. The only good thing they to come from them, being you or rather your _power_. Which is ironic, because at the time you seemed to be the biggest disgrace of all.” The older woman almost hummed in amusement before directing her attention back to Melete again. “So, what will it be, child? Will you be coming with me, finding out the information about your parents you have always longed for. Or will you stay here?”

Pippa intently watched as young Melete weighed the two options, confusion and anger battling in her eyes until suddenly all tension left the young girl’s body and her face grew stoic safe for the cold look in her eyes. “No,” she spoke. “I don’t need to know. All I need to know is that they abandoned me. I want to know nothing about the people that I wasn’t good enough for. And I want you to go, now.”

To the untrained eye it seemed as if the old woman was unphased by Melete’s rejection, but Pippa knew what to look for and the almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of the woman’s mouth, told her that this was not the answer she had expected.

“Are you sure?” She tried but Melete gave a single nod in response. “Leave.”

The old woman scoffed, anger suddenly burning in her eyes. “You are a foolish girl. Just like your mother.” And with that the old woman got up to leave.

The memory changed as well, but instead of being replaced by a new memory, now Pippa was met only by darkness. At the same time an almost unbearable amount of anger and frustration overcame her, making her feel nauseous and forcing her to fall on her knees. Suddenly her ears were being filled with cries, shouting and pleas. Melete’s thoughts, Pippa realized. _Why am I alone in this world? Why did nobody want me? What is wrong with me? Why does no one love me? Where do I come from? Do I even need anyone else? I am better off alone!_ The thoughts started to race through Pippa’s mind at a pace that grew higher and higher. Just as Pippa thought that she was going to collapse from the cacophony of sounds, voices and emotions that she was registering, she managed to call on her own magic again and managed to shut it all out.

Recollecting herself, she was able to center her own magic, bringing her back to the here and now, as she suddenly felt the cushions of the infirmary bed against her back again and Melete’s feverish body leaning against her chest, while her hands were still holding Melete’s. Calling on her own magic once more, Pippa started to slowly absorb the pent up magic from Melete, before casting it again through what she hoped to be harmless spells for house cleaning – Cackle’s could always use a good spring cleaning.

Melete’s magical energy had a hinge of familiarity to Pippa, as she found bits and pieces of both her own and Hecate’s magic in there. At the same time it cost Pippa all of her concentration to keep Melete’s magic under control, however. Never, had the blonde experienced such unbridled, raw power in one person. As the process continued, and Pippa withdrew more and more of the excess magic, the task grew heavier. She felt beads of sweat on her forehead and seemed to become more difficult to breath by the second.

Then, just as Pippa thought that she couldn’t hold on much longer anymore, the angry throbbing of Melete’s magic against her own stopped, and with it, the pressure of magic that had been filling the air up to that point was lifted, finally allowing Pippa to breathe again.

With a start and gasping for air, Pippa’s eyes flew open as her lungs filled fully with air again. Ears ringing and disoriented, Pippa looked around, until she found Hecate’s fear filled brown eyes in front of her.

“Broomhead!” She gasped, uttering the first thing that came to her mind. “Broomhead got to her too!”

Hecate’s confused ‘ _What!?’_ was the last thing Pippa heard before the ringing in her ears grew louder and the world turned black again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> Sorry that this update took me two weeks instead of one. I struggled a little with how to pick up the story after the last chapter. I am curious to know what you think of how this chapter eventually turned out!  
> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the previous chapter and has given kudos to this story since!

She was nervously tapping her fingers on her knee as she sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. Her back was ramrod straight, her jaw tensed and her bottom lip sucked a little inwards as she unconsciously bit on it - not enough to notice, but enough to draw a little blood.

She kept forgetting to breathe, only letting go of the breath she had been holding each time when her vision started to become a little black around the edges.

Ada had stopped by earlier- had told her to get something to eat and rest a little, but of course she had just ignored that. Elwin had also stopped by. Only once he said that his father was on his way to Cackle's, somehow having found out where he was, had she been able to momentarily redirect her attention to what was being said to her.

She hadn't needed to speak however. Elwin had quickly reassured her that he would go and meet his father somewhere else instead, not wanting him anymore near Melete as she did.

And so Elwin had left and the room was silent again.

Opposite of her, in her large bed with its dark blue sheets were the two people she cared about most in the world still fast asleep. As they had been for the past two days.

Or at least, she hoped they were just asleep and nothing worse. Although by now, on the third day, the thoughts that they might both be in a coma rather than sleeping, kept creeping into her mind time and again.

But then she would refocus on how Pippa had almost seemed to wake up yesterday evening. Suddenly tossing and turning, before turning half on her side and pulling Melete into her in the process. - people didn't do that if they were in a coma.

The sight of Pippa protectively wrapping her arms around Melete in her sleep had been enough to cause Hecate to break down in ugly sobs for the umpteenth time since she had transferred the three of them from the infirmary to her own quarters.

She had checked the two of them on any signs of pain, illness or discomfort a dozen of times and other than exhaustion, nothing had come up. So all she could do was trusting that they were indeed, just, asleep and making sure they would remain hydrated and comfortable.

Having nodded off somewhere between worrying and trying to calm herself down, Hecate jumped awake again when a small whimper came from Melete's side of the bed.

In a second Hecate was beside the bed where Melete was stirring a little, her expression twisted in discomfort.

Slowly she opened her eyes, taking in the room and blinking at the lights - although dimmed. Melete didn't seem to notice Hecate, instead turning to look at her right where Pippa was still lying fast asleep.

The girl took a sharp intake of breath before she suddenly tried to frantically remove herself from Pippa's embrace. She pushed herself away from Pippa so forcefully that she didn't notice that the bed ended on her left, and if Hecate hadn't bent over to catch her, she would have surely fallen out of the bed.

Hecate felt Melete go rigid at the touch, turning her head to the left she locked eyes with Hecate.

"Careful, dear." Hecate spoke before Melete could do or say anything else, "you have been very ill, we only just got you back to health. It would be very unfortunate if you were to hurt yourself again by falling out of bed now."

Melete held her gaze for a while longer before she opened her mouth to speak. It seemed to cost her an enormous amount of energy however to muster the words to speak. Hecate watched her searching for the energy to do so, before she eventually settled on just uttering "sit", in barely more than a whisper. 

Hecate nodded and gently helped Melete into a sitting position, putting a pillow behind her back and adjusting the covers so that her legs were covered, all the while ensuring that Pippa was still comfortable- or so she hoped.

As soon as she sat up, Melete rested her head against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath.

Conjuring up a glass of water Hecate held it out to Melete. "Try to drink a little, you must be thirsty."

With her eyes still closed, Melete reached out for the glass and waited for Hecate to put it in her hands before carefully taking a sip.

"I - I want to know what happened.." she spoke after a few sips, her voice a little clearer already thanks to the water helping her voice to get started.

“You have had a magically induced fever. Your body was exhausted and is still recovering. You are at Cackle’s." Hecate responded, she inwardly winced at how formal she sounded. But seeing how Melete had reacted just moments ago when she had noticed Pippa beside her, Hecate didn’t dare to be too familiar.

She waited for Melete to respond, saw the girl open and close her mouth several times. “Ok.” She finally whispered. “I- I want to know more, but...first I need to lie down again…need more sleep..”

Hecate nodded before helping Melete to lie down again. Then, just as Hecate wanted to walk away from the bed to her chair she felt a soft tug at her skirt.

Turning she saw it was Melete who had reached out with one arm and was holding on to the dark fabric. Her brown eyes were heavy with sleep as she looked at Hecate, who sent her a questioning look.

"Will you stay here?" Melete whispered.

"I - uhm - yes." Hecate stammered as she braced herself for Melete rejecting her again and saying she didn't want her here. 

But instead the blonde closed her eyes again and with the tiniest smile she whispered "good", before drifting back to sleep again.

Giddiness bubbled in Hecate’s stomach as she went to sit down on her chair again. Perhaps Melete didn’t detest them as much as she feared. And with a content smile on her face Hecate started to grade the fifth years’ papers, that were lying in a pile next to her chair.

Halfway through them, she was stopped when suddenly the lights in the room started flickering and Melete suddenly shot up in bed, wrapping her arms tightly around waist as she let out a pained groan.

Quickly Hecate put the papers aside. “Melete, tell me what you are feeling, so I can help?” She asked in an urgent tone while moving towards the bed.

“I don’t know?!” The girl whimpered. “Such a strange feeling. Like something bubbling inside me that wants to get out. It hurts – What is happening to me?” A sob escaped the blonde as her panic-filled eyes focused on Hecate.

Hecate let out the breath she had been holding before responding – she had been worried about not being able to help Melete, but by what the girls described, she knew exactly what was going on.

“Melete, what you are feeling is magic. It is nothing dangerous. It is just – you have a lot of it, and you – your body doesn’t quite know yet what to do with it. The important thing is to stay calm. Follow my breathing, alright? In….and out….” Hecate spoke but Melete just shook her head as tears started to fall and the lights in the room started to flicker more violently until one of the light bulbs burst, glass shattering and causing Melete to let out a panicked cry.

“I can’t! It hurts and I am scared. Please help me, Hecate. Make it stop!” Tears were now streaming down the girl’s face and Hecate’s heart broke at the sight. She could not even start to imagine how scary this must be for Melete. To Hecate,mMagic had been a part of her her whole life. She couldn’t imagine a life without it. But to be exposed to it after having lived so many years without…it must be a horrible feeling.

“Alright.” Hecate nodded, almost more to herself than to Melete as she went to sit down on the side of the bed next to Melete. “Melete, I am going to help you a little. We need you to calm down, before your magic gets out of control again. Can you hold my hands please?”

Biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep the sobs at bay, Melete held Hecate’s eyes in search of security while she placed her trembling hands in Hecate’s inviting own.

As soon as their hands touched, Hecate felt the by now almost familiar electric jolt run through her. She had expected it to happen, but Melete had not and in a reflex the girl wanted to withdraw her hands again. Hecate was faster however, and quickly tightened her grip around Melete’s hands. “Don’t be scared, my child.” Hecate hushed, the term of endearment falling from her lips without a thought, “That’s just our magical energies connecting. Nothing else.” And not waiting for Melete to respond, Hecate started to channel her own controlled magic to calm the erratic energy of Melete.

As she did this, she noticed that after a while, Melete’s breathing became slower and the lights in the room stopped flickering. Only when Hecate didn’t feel Melete’s magic pushing angrily against her own anymore, did she stop channeling her magic.

“There, how is that?” She asked, all the while loosely holding on to Melete’s hands, while her thumbs were brushing soothing circles over the back of the girl’s hands.

“Better.” Melete sniffed.

“Good.” Hecate responded, with a lopsided smile.

For a moment Melete responded with a smile of her own. But soon the corners of her mouth turned downwards as her bottom lip started to tremble, and Hecate felt Melete curl her hands into fist, in an attempt to fight the tears that clearly were about to fall.

“You can let your tears fall, dear.” Hecate said softly. “You have been through a lot, no need to stay so strong all the time. You are safe here. It is just you, me and Pippa.”

And that was enough. Melete’s shoulders sagged and screwing her eyes shut she let her tears fall, heart wrenching sobs leaving her lips.

Hecate hadn’t expected the feeling of wanting to comfort her child to be so strong. But upon seeing the girl in front of her in so much misery, showing Hecate that 20 years of age weren’t really that many years at all, the feeling of wanting to pull Melete close and just hold her as she cried, became overwhelming. And so she did just that.

Hecate half expected Melete to push her away once she registered what Hecate was doing, but instead the girl clutched onto Hecate’s enveloping arms immediately, as she let her head rest against Hecate’s shoulder.

And Hecate just held her daughter like that, not caring if she would have to sit like that for two minutes or for eternity. And even when the girl’s sobs had quieted down, they continued to sit like that in a somewhat comfortable silence, until Melete spoke again.

“I always thought I didn’t need parents…Didn’t need a mom….and now I suddenly got _two_.”

It was as if an explosion of warmth spread through Hecate’s chest upon hearing those words. And despit her attempts to keep it steady, Hecate’s voice was heavy with emotions when she spoke. “You must have so many questions – I promise, we will answer them all. You can ask anything you want to know at any moment.”

Melete swallowed. “For now…just to manage expectations…is there also some wizard somewhere that is supposedly my father that I need to know about?”

“Absolutely not!” Her reply was louder than Hecate had meant it to be, but the mere thought that Melete would be the child of anyone other than herself and Pippa, made her shudder. “I’m sorry, there was no need to shout, it is a legitimate question,” Hecate immediately apologized. “But no. In the witching world…two witches can also have children. It is still not very common. Actually quite rare, but not unheard of. The bond between the witches has to be particularly strong and pure – then it is possible that such a beautiful thing happens.”

They returned to just sitting in silence as Melete let the information sink in. “What happened to Pippa?” She then asked, turning her head to the right to face Pippa.

It was a logical thing to ask, yet Hecate suddenly found herself struggling to find the right way to start the answer – not wanting to inadvertently cause Melete to feel guilty about Pippa’s state.

“When witches use magic, that comes with a price.” She started. “Magic costs energy, just like walking, or running, or anything else we do in a day, really. When you use a little bit of magic, or use simple spells, you won’t even notice your magic recharging itself in between. But sometimes, when witches use a lot of their magic at once, or the task is particularly trying, the toll it takes is greater and the time to recharge is longer. The body protects itself then by bringing itself into a deep sleep.”

Hecate waited a moment, to see if Melete had any questions before continuing. The blonde had her eyes still focused on Pippa as she was sitting next to Hecate, still leaning into her and allowing Hecate to have one arm around her.

“When we found you, you were in a hospital in the non-magical world. Elwin was with you but completely out of his depth. Luckily, Mildred’s mother worked in that hospital and so Mildred informed us of where you were so we could come and get you. You – uh – you were very sick.” Hecate swallowed and involuntarily tightened her embrace around Melete. The images of the girl feverishly twisting and turning in her bed, were still very fresh. “We soon saw that it wasn’t just a flu, like the doctors in that hospital thought it was, but it was your _magic_ – magic that had been locked away your entire life that was suddenly acting out.”

“Due to the annihilation spell.” Melete whispered.

“Exactly. So we immediately brought you to Cackle’s. I had never seen this before, nor did Pippa. The only thing we could come up with, was for Pippa to try to channel your magic and cast it so that it would be released from your body.” Hecate explained, and then she added with emphasis, “Just like _you_ did a couple of weeks ago when my magic was acting out. Although, back then I had no idea that you actually really possessed magic.”

Hecate felt Melete tense a little and her voice was clipped when she spoke, “And now she is in some sort of magical coma, because of me.”

“No, no, no!” Hecate was quick to say. “Or, well, yes, Pippa is asleep because it cost her a lot of energy to calm your magic down. But she will be alright! She is just sleeping and once her magic has recovered enough she will wake up and be good as new.” Hecate caught herself attempting to reassure not only Melete but also herself with those words.

It did little to reassure herself however, nor did it really convince Melete very much. “I’m sorry.” The girl whispered and she pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“If there is anyone who should apologize, it is me, Melete. I had an inkling every now and then that you could maybe possess magic. I should have put two and two together and realize the annihilation spell could have such an effect” Hecate responded, while she withdrew the arm she had still somewhat wrapped around Melete, before bringing her hand to the girl’s chin and gently turning her head so that Melete had to look at her. “So don’t say you are sorry. Pippa will be fine. And she did this because she loves you, because we both do.”

As Hecate looked into Melete’s brown eyes, so similar to her own, Hecate could see that Melete had heard what she had just said, but the meaning of the words didn’t quite register yet. A hint of confusion shining in those dark orbs instead. A confusion – and inability to process and believe other people’s affection towards her – that Hecate knew all too well. Yet another thing the two had in common. It seemed she had only managed to pass her demons and insecurities onto her daughter, Hecate thought. Thank Merlin for Pippa’s good genes.

Melete trying to stifle a yawn pulled Hecate out of her thoughts again. “Why don’t you try to sleep a little, again hm?” She asked.

Intending to get up from the bed so that Melete could lie down again, Hecate was surprised when instead, Melete moved to lean against Hecate’s side again, resting her head against Hecate’s shoulder. Hesitantly Hecate placed her arms around Melete again, and when the young girl let out a content sigh accompanied by a whispered thank you, Hecate couldn’t keep away the wide smile that appeared on her face.

Melete might have bolted upon first hearing that they were her parents, and there would definitely be many emotional conversations to come. But only now did Hecate realize how close they had actually already become over the past three months since Melete had first appeared at Cackle’s. The fact that Melete allowed herself this kind of vulnerability, admitting she wanted her to be close, had to be prove of that, wasn’t it?

Finally feeling some of her tension and anxiety melting away, Hecate contently let her head rest against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes. And with the sudden, vast confidence that the two women she loved most in the world, would be alright, Hecate allowed herself to close her eyes and _finally_ fall into a deep, relaxed sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thank you so much for those who commented on the previous chapter, I was quite insecure about that one so it was really encouraging to read your comments.  
> This chapter is another one I am not too sure about - mainly because it is just a difficult part in the story to write, and I feel like I sometimes lack the necessary vocabulary to properly express what I want to say or describe.  
> In this chapter, we see some more of Hecate's softer and caring side. Throughout this story, I have written Pippa as the one who picks up the pieces quite a number of times, and I felt like it was time to do that the other way around as well. Furthermore, I made a start with the part where they explain to Melete what has happened in the past. The ending of this chapter is kind of random, but I couldn't really find a natural point to cut of the story, and otherwise it would cost me at least two more days to update, so this seemed to be the more practical thing to do :).  
> Long story short; I would love to hear what you think! And also, what else you would like to see for this story!
> 
> Thanks!!  
> Metope

When Pippa woke up, it felt as if a heavy stone was weighing her down instead of what she soon recognized as being the blankets of Hecate's bed on top of her.

The half-dark room was empty, though judging by the pile of papers and a half empty cup of tea next to a wooden chair in the corner of the room, and the crinkled sheets and pillow next to her, Pippa guessed she hadn't been alone in this room all the time while she had been asleep.

Slowly Pippa moved to sit up – each movement costing her an incredible amount of energy.

When she finally managed to sit up and rest her back against a pillow against the headboard, the room seemed to be turning and she closed her eyes to block it out, while welcoming silence filled her ears.

It didn't last for long however, as the bedroom door was suddenly opened, letting bright light flood into the room, and a light melodic voice cried out a surprised "You're awake!"

Opening her eyes again, Pippa looked into the surprised face of her daughter - her blonde hair loosely falling down over her shoulders, her brown eyes filled with surprise and relief, but the dark circles underneath, and her hollow cheeks betraying that although she was standing there with surprise and delight on her face, she was still recovering. And as Pippa took Melete in like that, she immediately forgot about her own discomfort. Because Melete was alive, and awake, and she would be alright, and that was worth everything to Pippa.

"As are you." Pippa responded to Melete and she did her best to put on a smile despite the nausea she was experiencing.

"Thanks to you," Melete returned apologetically. "I woke up yesterday evening. Hecate told me what you did - and that it was dangerous. So, thank you..." Melete let her voice trail of and Pippa patiently waited as Melete searched for words to continue, while she was subtly leaning against the doorframe. It didn't go unnoticed to Pippa however, that it was not out of laziness but because she needed the support.

"..how are you feeling now?" Melete eventually asked.

"Oh I will be fine, dear." Pippa replied quickly, and she hoped that the smile she mustered along with it was convincing. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Melete shrugged. "Alright under the circumstances, I think." She said before quickly looking down and studying her feet intently.

Pippa gave a nod "I am happy to hear that." She spoke before what could only be described as an awkward silence descended in the room.

Pippa saw that Melete was searching for ways to break the silence, but something- some insecurity was holding her back. Normally Pippa would have known the right thing to say or do in such a situation to take the awkwardness away. But right now, she was struggling to appear somewhat composed towards Melete. Pippa hadn't missed the way the girl's eyes had grown big and round upon mentioning that Hecate had told Melete what she had done to save her had been _dangerous_. The last thing she wanted to do now, was scare or worry the girl more. So she bit back the pain of the throbbing headache she was feeling, ignored the nausea and held her breath in between speaking to deal with the stabbing pain in her side.

Eventually, Melete broke the silence. "So, I should maybe go and let Hecate know you woke up. I was actually coming here to sleep again. But I'll just go to my own bed instead. " And before Pippa could say anything more, Melete was out the door again.

As soon as she disappeared, Pippa exhaled loudly, scrunching her eyes shut as her hand traveled to her side where a sharp, stabbing pain shot through her. When the pain subsided a little, she pulled the covers away from her and moved to the edge of the bed, carefully planting her feet on the floor.

Just then, Hecate entered the room with a hopeful "Pippa? Melete told me you are awake. She said you were feeling fine, but how are you really do-" but she cut her sentence short, no doubt upon seeing the pained look on Pippa's face and instead rushed to Pippa's side.

"Oh Pipsqueak, let me help you! What is wrong? What are you feeling?"

"Close the door. I don't want Melete to be able to hear us.” Pippa grunted out without meeting Hecate's eyes, and she only continued when she heard the door go shut. “I need to get to the bathroom. _Now_. I'm feeling sick."

Luckily she didn't need to say more, as Hecate quickly moved to help her to stand up - or so she thought. But instead she felt one arm move around her waist while the other slipped under her knees, before she was lifted off the bed.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around Hecate's neck and let her head rest on her shoulder while the other witch turned and headed toward the bathroom.

Pippa looked at the frown of determination on Hecate’s face as well as in her eyes, and if she hadn't felt so miserable she would have kissed Hecate for it.

Having reached the bathroom, Pippa felt how Hecate put her down again, before keeping her hair back as her miserable body forced her to empty the limited contents of her stomach.

When it was over, a loud sob of misery and humiliation at once, escaped her lips and in an instant she found herself in Hecate's arms again, who had crouched down next to her on the floor and had pulled her in her arms.

That seemed to be the final straw, as Pippa burst out in tears. Letting out not just the tears over how miserable she felt, but also all the emotions of the past few weeks, even months, and the newly found anger and heartbreak she felt upon having seen snippets of Melete's past that she had yet to even tell Hecate about.

Pippa didn't think she could ever muster the strength to tell Hecate all of what she had seen. But slowly, helped by Hecate's calming words and the soothing circles she was rubbing over her back, Pippa started to feel better. 

And when, with the help of Hecate, they had made their way back to the bed, both sitting on the edge and Pippa leaning into Hecate, resting her head on the other witch's shoulder while her eyes were focused on their intertwined hands that were resting in Pippa's lap, Pippa told Hecate everything - from how absolutely adorable Melete had looked as a child, to how Broomhead had interfered on numerous occasions and had tried to pressure her into coming with her.

Hecate stiffened during the story, slipping her hand out of Pippa's and curling it up in a fist in an attempt to contain her anger.

“I don’t understand.” Hecate sighed. “She takes our child away, erases our memories and places her in the non-magical world. Only to try to lure her back into the magical world years later, and despite Melete rejecting her, she reveals everything to us after her death. What does that mean? I feel like even now, she is _still_ controlling our lives, controlling _me_. Everything that happens, somehow always has to do with her in the end.” Hecate’s voice had grown louder as she opened up more and more to Pippa about her frustration.

Pippa covered Hecate’s fist with her own hand again in response, slowly wrapping her fingers around Hecate’s, and uncurling her hand from its fist, so that she could intertwine their fingers again. “She doesn’t control us.” Pippa whispered. “Not anymore. We found our daughter and we will get through this. I know we will.”

Hecate remained silent at that, before eventually turning her head to look at Pippa and then placing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Even when you are sick, you still know what to say to give me hope again.”

The words brought a smile to Pippa’s face. “I love you, Hiccup.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak.”

The rest of the day, Pippa spent drifting in and out of sleep. Each time she woke up, she felt a little better, and her magic felt a little stronger.

She longed to talk to Melete again. The awkward, tensed conversation they had shared earlier that day, had given her an unsettling feeling. Over the past few months, the two woman had grown quite close and their interactions had always been enveloped in ease and comfort. This last conversation had felt terribly out of place. Of course, a lot had changed, now that Melete knew the truth about who she was, yet no doubt still had many questions about why and how and when. But Hecate had told her how Melete had suddenly opened up to her the previous day, and it made Pippa wonder what it was that had Melete so on edge now.

Her questions were answered the following morning, when Pippa – clad in a pink fluffy robe and matching slippers, shuffled into the study where Melete was sitting at the table drinking tea while Hecate was reading a newspaper on the sofa.

Seeing Pippa entered the room, Hecate put her newspaper down, ready to assist Pippa, but the blonde held up a hand to indicate there was no need. “I am feeling much better already than yesterday. The only thing I really need is some toast, because I am starving.”

Hecate observed her for a moment as Pippa made her way to the kitchen counter, before she seemed to be satisfied with Pippa’s answer and returned her attention to her newspaper again.

While going around the kitchen to grab the things she needed and placing them on the table, Pippa felt Melete’s eyes on her. The girl was intently studying her, and she only looked away when Pippa went to sit down diagonally opposite of her.

But even then she would continue to steal glances while Pippa prepared her breakfast. Until Pippa eventually put her knife down and met Melete’s gaze. “What is it, dear? You have been studying my every move from the moment I entered the room and it is making me rather nervous.”

Melete’s cheeks turned red as she nervously sucked in her bottom lip, before letting go again in order to speak. “I am sorry! I was just checking – I wanted to see if – It’s just –“ Letting out an exasperated sigh at her own lack of eloquence, Melete swallowed before continuing. “I just really look a lot like you. And it is just weird, and I don’t get how I didn’t see it before. But now I do, and it confuses me, but it also fascinates me – I’m sorry, I know it’s rude to stare. I just, couldn’t help myself.” She then blurted out and Pippa instantly felt her eyes soften at the confession. In response she reached out to Melete over the table, by placing her hand atop of hers and giving a soft squeeze, before withdrawing her hand again.

“I know exactly what you mean, honey. Hecate and I went through the same process that first night when you arrived. That was before we even knew who you were.”

Melete gave a lopsided smile in response, before redirecting her attention to her cup of tea again. “When _did_ you find out who I am then?”

Pippa swallowed. It was a logical question to ask, and they would have to have this conversation at some point, but that didn’t make the start of it any less difficult. Luckily Hecate, who by now had lowered her newspaper and had gotten off the sofa, went to sit next to Pippa and while grabbing Pippa’s free hand under the table, she started to explain how the fact that Melete looked so much like Pippa, had been the main reason why Hecate had decided to bring Melete to her own quarters that faithful night, rather than transferring to the infirmary. She continued the story from there, eliciting an indignant scoff from Melete when she got to the part where they had performed the ancestry spell using a drop of her blood.

“You took my blood while I was unconscious? That’s a little unethical don’t you think?”

Hecate let out a low chuckle. “That is exactly what I said. But we both figured that there was no way we could properly explain why we would need a drop of your blood once you were awake, and we simply _had_ to know. We had been looking for you for so long already.”

At those words, Pippa suddenly saw Melete flinch a little while insecurity swirled in Melete’s eyes. “How come you had to look for me in the first place?” She then asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

At that Hecate averted her eyes, redirecting her attention to an imaginary spot on the table in front of her as she started to stumble over her words. Now it was Pippa’s turn to answer.

“Hecate and I. We both went to Cackle’s, that is where we met. And later, we also both went to the same school for advanced witchcraft.” Pippa consciously chose to leave out the part where they hadn’t spoken to each other in between due to Hecate’s confinement that Pippa hadn’t known about. That was a story for another time. “It was a very strict school, led by the most powerful witch of the country. However, she wasn’t a very _good_ witch when it comes to character. She was…downright cruel, and then I am putting it mildly. Any mistake you made was punished severely. Yet, in the midst of all that, Hecate and I…we found each other.” Pippa couldn’t help but smile as she set this, and from the corner of her eye she could see that Hecate too had a hint of a smile on her face, despite her anxiety.

“We hadn’t planned for Hecate to get pregnant. As Hecate told me she explained to you already, it isn’t unheard of, but it definitely isn’t very common in our world for two witches to have a child. So we hadn’t expected it, but once we found out, we were so happy. You were so, _so_ welcome, Melete. I want you to know that.” Stressing the latter, Pippa looked at Melete intently and tried to express what she couldn’t express with words, through her eyes.

The girl looked back at her with a somewhat unreadable expression however, hiding herself behind a wall of defense that Pippa knew all too well of Hecate.

“Pippa is right.” Hecate added, as she now also looked up to look at Melete. “They may just sound like meaningless words to you now. But you must believe us, when we say that we loved you from the moment we knew you were coming. I – I tried everything to protect you when I was carrying you. _We_ did everything.” Unconsciously, Hecate’s free hand traveled up to rest on her stomach as she said this.

Pippa watched how Melete’s eyes followed the movement and for a moment, the mask the girl was putting up, fell and a wave of held back emotions crossed her face, before she schooled her features again and only gave a barely visible nod in response.

“We cast a spell that would keep the pregnancy hidden from view, because knew that our teacher would not react well if she were to find out. Nor would my father.” Hecate said. “I – He – He wanted things for me. But I never reached those, I only disappointed him. So he tolerated no trouble at all. And at the time, a relationship between two witches equaled trouble, let alone a pregnancy.” Hecate let out a shuddered breath and Pippa gave Hecate’s hand an encouraging squeeze before she took over the story from her again.

“Somehow, someone found out and she told the head mistress as well as our parents. They – didn’t react well, but we never expected that they would separate us.” Pippa swallowed. She had never talked about these events since she had remembered them almost a year ago now, and suddenly she felt her throat constrict with tears.

“They all worked together.” Hecate spoke, her voice heavy with held back emotion. “They tied us to our chairs as they forced Pippa to drink a forgetting potion first and transferred her to another school. I was then held hostage in the school, allowed to carry you to full term. I – They – I only saw you for a couple of seconds when you were born, but it was enough to change my entire world. I instantly knew I would always love you and protect you. And then – they took you away, and they put a forgetting spell on me too, and just like that none of us knew what had ever happened. As if our lives for those past thirteen months had not existed.” Tears were now freely falling down Hecate’s face as she gasped for air. Through her own tears Pippa looked from Hecate to Melete and she was taken aback by the mixture of disbelief, hurt and anger she saw on the young girl’s face.

Abruptly shoving her chair backwards the girl got up from her chair, looking around the room for any sign of comfort or support, before defeatedly falling down on the chair again. Silent tears were streaming down her face, her lips were trying to shape the beginning of words, but no sound came. Nor did it matter, for her eyes spoke a thousand words.

“B- But how did you find out th-that I even existed then?” She finally managed to utter.

At that, a bitter smile appeared on Hecate’s face. “Because the head mistresses died almost a year ago, and left me a letter in which she disclosed it all. At first we didn’t believe it to be true. But Ada performed a memory restoring spell on us, and that is when it all came back to us. From that moment on, we spent every waking moment looking for you.”

Melete frowned. “Why would she tell you then, after having keeping it hidden for _twenty freaking years!?_ ” The papers on Hecate’s desk ruffled and the lamps started to swing as along with Melete’s frustration, her magical energy rose.

“Well,” Pippa now cut in. “we honestly still don’t quite understand that bit. But that is perhaps also something you could help with Melete. Because, we haven’t mentioned the name of this particular witch yet, but you will recognize it immediately when I mention it, seeing as her name was _Broomhead_.”

At the mention of her name, Melete turned white as a sheet and fear filled her eyes as she jumped up from her chair. “How – how did you – How do you know that I know that name?” She stammered.

“When I tried to calm your magic, it first pulled me into your world and I was able to see some memories, or flashbacks of your life. Among others some where Broomhead was confronting you to come with her.” Pippa quickly explained.

Melete set a few steps back and shook her head in confusion as new tears started to fall. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know who she was!” She cried out and the light in the room now started flickering as Melete grew even more upset.

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for, Melete.” Hecate now cut in, her voice sharp and angry. “The only one who is to blame is Broomhead.”

Melete now looked at Hecate, and Pippa’s heart broke at the devastation she saw in Melete’s eyes. “But if I had listened to her, she would have taken me to your world, to _this_ world. And I would have been closer to you. Each time she came, she was so cryptical, saying she had been mistaken in assuming that I would be worthless, and that I had potential to do great things after all. But I was stubborn and angry and rebellious all the time and I wouldn’t listen to her, only hearing her insults. But if I had just gone with her…. It’s all my fault!”

“Oh honey, no.” Pippa quickly intervened. “None of this is your fault! And I thank the universe and everything else that is out there that you didn’t go with her. Don’t think for a minute that she would have allowed you to get close to us. She would just have focused on molding you exactly like she wanted, forcing you to do her bidding and abusing you and your power for her own gain. I don’t dare to think of what would have happened if you had gone with her and I am so proud that you had the courage to stand up to her, as young as you were.”

Melete shrugged, lowering her head and screwing her eyes shut as more tears fell. “But maybe you would have found me sooner then, and then I wouldn’t have been so alone.” She sobbed. And as if on cue both Pippa and Hecate jumped up, rounding the corner of the table and in instant they were next to Melete and pulled the crying girl into their embrace.

The blonde willingly let herself being pulled into them as she finally let out all the pent op emotions and cried into their shoulders. Around them papers were flying through the room, the lights were flickering and even outside a sudden storm was suddenly raging. But none of them paid any attention to it, the two older witches knowing that it would all disappear again once Melete wasn’t upset anymore – and that was the only thing that counted right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..it's a super long chapter. It's also a quite dramatic chapter - sorry not sorry - BUT there is also some fluff and romance in there (keeping it all very decen tho, don't worry about the rating :)).  
> I'm VERY curious to see what you think of the turn I gave the story with this chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much to those who commented on the story since the last chapter. It was very encouraging to read your comments and especially your ideas for this story. I am always open to suggestions or ideas :)!

"Hecate, I can almost _hear_ you thinking. Care to share what it is that is on your mind?"

The two of them were lying lazily on the sofa in the living room of Pippa's country cottage. How Hecate had let herself being talked into coming here, she still didn't quite know. On Thursday, the day after they had talked to Melete about what had happened in the past, the air was gloomy and tensed at Cackle's. Both Pippa and Melete seemed to feel better physically, but mentally, the surroundings of cold castle walls and a rainy, dark forest outside didn't do much to lift the spirits.

Until Pippa had jumped up with a frustrated huff, and had suggested the three of them would go to her country cottage for a long weekend, to be away and have a change of scenery before the schools would start again.

Where Hecate had been skeptical – going away, _running_ away, from the many conversations the three of them still needed to have wouldn't do any good. – Melete had just quietly sat in a corner of the room in a chair. For a moment it had seemed as if she wanted to says something to object, and something in her expression suggested that she really didn't want to go either, but eventually she had just followed the conversation between the two other witches. 

Pippa had just looked at the two of them, had huffed once more at their – lack of – reaction, and then with a snap of her fingers she had conjured a suitcase and magically started packing it, all the while saying that they were going, whether the two of them wanted it or not. Earlier that they, they had transferred some of Melete’s belongings to Cackle’s, so that she at least had her own clothes, and this contraption called a phone, with her.

They transferred to the cottage in two stops. And this time, Melete could handle the transferring. She did grow nauseous, but this time it was nothing a lemon drop couldn't fix.

Pippa's home was situated in a rural part of England. Not too far from their respective schools, but far enough to feel new and fresh. The cottage stood in the middle of a green meadow with nothing surrounding it for meters, but grass and flowers. At the end of the meadow a forest began. There was not a hint of a single living soul in the vicinity apart from the three of them.

And by the end of that Thursday, Hecate had to admit that Pippa had been right. The change of scenery helped her clear her mind a little and it had broken the almost cyclical feeling of despair and moodiness she had been experiencing at Cackle's. Not to mention that, with everything that had been going on since Broomhead's letter, she had hardly had any time to leave Cackle's yet and see some more of the world – or even England – even though she now could. It had literally been decades since she had been to a place so filled with nature and peace, without a gloomy castle to look at if she would turn around.

That night was the first night that Hecate had slept incredibly well. Even waking up the next day when the morning was almost over already, instead of waking up before dawn like she usually did. Pippa had smiled at her when Hecate had entered the living room and had asked why the blonde hadn't woken her up, explaining that she thought Hecate could use the sleep _and_ a good breakfast, before gesturing at the richly set breakfast table with strawberries, toast, orange juice, and of course a donut or two - although those were clearly for Pippa.

Usually not one for elaborate, sweet breakfasts, Hecate had suddenly found herself starving, and a satisfying hum escaped her when she took a bite out of one of the strawberries. Pippa, who had sat opposite of her could barely contain her smile, her eyes beaming with joy at Hecate's enjoyment of the breakfast she had prepared, while she herself took a bite out of one of the donuts.

After they had finished, Pippa cleared the table with a flick of her wrist before the two of them had moved to the sofa. Pippa sitting down while she pulled Hecate with her so that the dark haired witch found herself lying on the couch with her head resting in Pippa's lap, while the latter lovingly brushed loose strands of hair - not in its usual strict updo, but still a somewhat unkempt long mess - out of her face.

But where Hecate found herself to flourish, Melete hadn't quite seemed to find her place at the cottage. Upon asking if Melete was perhaps still asleep, Pippa answered Hecate that the girl had gone out earlier for a walk. She had promised not to go too far, but when Pippa had suggested she would come along, Melete had shaken her head and replied that she rather went alone to clear her head. And that worried Hecate.

Of course, Melete had been through a lot in the past months and especially the past two weeks - finding out about her and Pippa and then also finding out that she has magic. Anyone would feel out of sorts after that kind of information. But despite her initially opening up to Hecate and Pippa, it seemed as if Melete had closed herself off from the two of them ever since their conversation about what had happened in the past. And above all, as excited as Melete had been to learn about magic when she didn't know she possessed it, now that she could actually wield magic she didn't show any desire to so much as attempt to use it at all. Already at Cackle’s, Melete had declined several times when Hecate or Pippa offered to help through magic with little things like grabbing a book from the highest shelf she couldn’t quite reach, or doing the dishes.

Hecate desperately wanted Melete to talk to her about what bothered her, but Melete could be very unreadable if she wanted to be. In that regard, Hecate could see a lot of herself in Melete - which worried her even more. Because if she was anything like her, then Melete was beating herself up over something _somehow,_ and Hecate desperately wanted to relieve her daughter from that burden.

She wanted to say all of this to Pippa. But she couldn't find the strength to do so; saying it out loud would make it an official problem to be dealt with - and there had been enough of those already.

"I worry over Melete." Is all she said in the end, and it also turned out to be all that was needed for Pippa to understand.

"She will come to us to talk when she is ready. Or maybe she will find someone else to confide in. But she is a clever girl, she will be alright." Pippa said reassuringly. But by the way Hecate felt Pippa's hands momentarily stall their movements of playing with Hecate's hair, Hecate knew that Pippa wasn't so sure of it as she tried to sound.

"For how long has she been away already?" Hecate asked.

"About an hour and a half. We could go and look for her if you wish? She can't be that far and some fresh air would do you good."

Hecate nodded in agreement as she got up from the couch. With a wave of her hand she changed her night gown for one of her signature black dresses - they made her feel secure and collected, two sensations that seemed to be hard to come by these days – but decided to go for a long, loose braid instead of the usually strict bun - it _was_ the country side after all.

"What?" She arched an eyebrow at Pippa who was giving her a pleased look.

"Nothing," the blonde hummed, "just, you look really nice and should wear your hair like that more often. Gives people the chance to see how approachable you actually are, like I already _know_ you are."

Hecate gave her an eyeroll but the corners of her mouth tugged upwards nonetheless, as she hooked her arm into Pippa's and the two of them went outside.

The weather was pleasant that Friday. The air was clear and Hecate took a slow breathe in and out as the sun warmed her face.

"I explained a trail to her that she could walk. It's a really nice route past some magnificent trees and a small lake." Pippa explained. "So if we walk the reverse route we will surely run into her."

Hecate nodded and then headed in the direction Pippa indicated. They walked quietly for a while, the both of them just enjoying the nature around them, occasionally pausing because Hecate would spot herbs or plants that she could use to restock her potions cabinet.

"Shouldn't we have found her by now?" Hecate asked carefully after they had been walking for at least half an hour already.

Pippa hummed in confirmation. "We almost walked half of the path. After this turn we reach the lake that marks the halfway point. I hope nothing has happened..."

Hecate didn't respond, but the two witches quickened their step in silent agreement.

After the turn, Hecate could see the lake as Pippa had mentioned. It was indeed a beautiful place. Lilies were floating on the lake and it was surrounded by tall grass in which yellow and pink flowers were blooming. However, Hecate saw none of it, for her attention was drawn to something else.

In the middle of the lake was their daughter, hovering above the lake on the strong branch of one of the trees bordering the water. Melete was steering the branch through magic, while simultaneously channeling her magic to create what almost seemed to be a dance of flower and blossom petals and drops of water floating around and in front of her.

The girl didn't even notice that Hecate and Pippa had arrived, she was too engrossed in the spectacle she was creating. Her face filled with wonder and delight and fully focused on what she was doing. It was clear that she was testing her magic, if not from the sight of it, then by the stability of the magical energy that Hecate picked up on.

"It isn't very stable yet,' Pippa whispered next to her, voicing Hecate's thoughts, "but I have never seen a first time magic user casting such complicated enchantments and charms all by themselves. This is unheard of."

Hecate nodded as she watched somewhat in awe at her dancing, magic wielding daughter. A sensation of immense pride filled her as she followed the girl while she steered the branches over the water and maintained control over the flower spectacle.

Pride quickly mixed with shock however when Melete registered the two witches watching her when she turned around. In the blink of an eye her until then peaceful expression changed to surprised, then embarrassment and then panic as the distraction caused her to lose the fragile balance of magic. With a shriek Melete fell backwards from the tree branch, which moved back into its original position, and with a loud splash she fell into the water.

Crying out from surprise and the cold water, Melete appeared on the surface again. Gasping for air she tried to get her orientation back.

Ignoring Pippa, who was panicking next to hair, wondering if Melete knew how to swim and adamantly shaking Hecate’s arm to get her to ‘do something’, Hecate intently kept her eyes on Melete to see if she indeed had to help the blonde. As soon as she saw Melete finding her orientation and starting to swim towards them, she knew she would be fine however.

"You could have said something to make your presence known instead of creepily just standing there!" Melete said angrily at them when she climbed out of the lake.

“Oh we are so sorry, dear!” Pippa called at her with an empathetic voice. “We were just so amazed by your beautiful display of magic, so _proud_. That – “

Melete scoffed, while her cheeks turned red. “That?” She cut Pippa off. “That was nothing, I’m sure it was pathetic at best. I’m going back to the cottage now to get dressed before I catch my death out here.” She grumbled, and she started to make her way past the two witches.

“Oh let me help you with that.” Pippa continued, not letting Melete’s previous interruption faze her. “I can just dry your clothes with a simple spell, and then –“

“No thanks, I’ll just grab some new clothes at home, it is not big deal.” Melete spoke quickly, again cutting Pippa off, before she quickly walked away from the two witches.

"I can't figure out what is bothering her." Hecate again muttered to Pippa as the two of them watched Melete stalk away.

Pippa shrugged, albeit with a somewhat dazed expression on her face. "Do we need to know? Her entire life has changed over the course of a few weeks. I would be angry and irritated too at some point."

Choosing to accept Pippa’s point of view, and letting the matter rest for just a moment, Hecate smiled before turning to the blonde and impulsively pulling her against her by the waist before pressing a kiss on those perfectly shaped pink lips. "No you wouldn't be, Pipsqueak.” She said. “Sure, you would have a rant at some point about how unfair the world can be, but then you would somehow discover all sorts of _positive_ things and _chances_ about the situation and you would focus on those and would turn it in to something wonderful. Because that is what you are Pippa Pentangle for." And Hecate pressed another chaste kiss on Pippa's lips before continuing. "Whereas, _this_ whole attitude she is currently having, right now? That's all me, and you know it. She is beating herself up over something and she tries to hold it all in, but it is starting to show. I never had someone to confide in when I felt like that. Not until I got you, at least. I want that to be different for our daughter. I want her to be able to want to come to us with all her questions and worries."

All the time, Pippa had listened wordlessly. Her eyes shining with love and admiration as she looked at Hecate. But now it was her turn to pull Hecate into her and this time into a languid, but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Hecate. It almost hurts, as much as I love you." Pippa whispered before closing the distance between them again.

Losing themselves in the kiss, their hands started to roam each other's body, desperate for more contact through the fabrics of their respective dresses.

When Hecate's hand managed to slip under the hem of Pippa's blouse and then up again a throaty moan escaped the blonde which caused Hecate to press into Pippa even more.

"We need to stop, before I can't anymore." Pippa breathed. "We are outside in plain sight and our child needs us."

Hecate nodded in agreement and although she really did not want to, she let go of Pippa and set a few steps back, as if some air between them would prevent them from kissing each other again.

They continued to hold each other's gaze however, both their eyes dark with desire for one another. "Or..." Pippa started " seeing as there is practically no one here, we could cast an invisibility and a silencing spell and..."

"Done and done." Hecate cut her off in a low voice before getting back to Pippa in one stride and using the momentum to unceremoniously pull Pippa with her to the forest ground, causing the blonde witch's bubbling laughter to ring in her ears until she muffled the sound again by placing her own thin lips on Pippa's soft pink ones.

When later, they arrived back at the cottage, they tried their best to act as natural as possible. Their act was most unnecessary however, because Melete hardly acknowledged them when they entered the house.

"What are you doing?" Hecate blurted out upon seeing Melete sitting in a chair, holding a sweater in one hand and a needle with thread in the other.

Looking up, Melete arched an eyebrow in response. "What does it look like? I am sewing. I noticed a hole alongside the seam, and I found a sewing kit in one of the drawers over there - I assume for issues like this one."

"Yes. But, you are supposed to use it with magic. We _never_ do this by hand. I wouldn't even know how to." Hecate explained to her daughter, still somewhat dumbfounded at what looked like a very tedious task that she couldn’t remember having seen anyone in her entire life ever perform.

"Here," Pippa now chimed in as she walked up to Melete, "let me show you how we fix this with magic." And she stretched out her hand to take the sweater from Melete.

But the girl abruptly pulled the sweater away from her with a loud 'No! I will do it myself!'.

Hecate saw Pippa slowly breath in and out to control her reaction. “Alright, suit yourself.” She then calmly spoke before turning around and walking to the kitchen. “I will get started on dinner.”

Hecate looked from Melete – who had focused her attention back on her sweater again – to Pippa. Holding her lover’s eyes she silently asked if Pippa wanted her to talk to Melete about her reaction, but Pippa shook her head. Mouthing ‘it’s fine’, to Hecate instead. Pursing her lips, because she didn’t quite agree, Hecate then joined Pippa to prepare dinner. “If this had been one of my students, they would have been in detention.” She muttered under her breath.

“She is just out of sorts. She will come around.” Pippa muttered.

Dinner was a quite affair. And when Pippa suggested they could perhaps play board game together, emphasizing towards Melete that magical board games brought a whole new element to the table, the girl shook her head and said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

So instead, Hecate and Pippa found themselves suddenly playing chess together again on a Friday night, just like they had always done before Broomhead’s letter.

They played in silence until Pippa suddenly looked up at Hecate, sadness shining in her eyes.

"Hiccup, did we just fail at our first real parenting job?” She whispered.

And for a moment, Hecate was at a loss for words as the disappointment Pippa was feeling seemed to hit her right in her own heart. Swallowing she then calmly spoke. “We will discuss it with her tomorrow. Like I said, if one of my students would speak to me like this I would have them in detention. Of course, Melete is older and more independent. But this is not going very well today. So let’s talk to her about it tomorrow, alright?" She sent Pippa a reassuring smile, which Pippa returned with a small smile of her own, before they focused on the game again.

Hecate found however that she couldn’t quite focus on the game anymore. Instead, her thoughts kept going to Pippa, whom she wanted to comfort and from whom she wanted to take the worry and sadness away; and to her own desire to get rid of the feeling of sadness that now had returned again to settle in the pit of her stomach. When it was her turn, instead of moving her tower from B2 to B4, she waved her hand over the board and made all the pieces disappear.

“What are you doing?!” Pippa asked surprised and with indignation in her voice.

“You know,” Hecate spoke, as she got up from the table and slowly walked over to Pippa's side and suggestively raised one eyebrow. "Now that this evening turns out to be just the two of us, why don't we lock and soundproof our bedroom and continue what we started this afternoon...?"

Pippa got up from her chair at that and closing the distance between them she reached for Hecate's hands to hold, while meeting her lips for a slow kiss.

"Oh but I can't," Pippa sighed when they broke the kiss. "I am too worried and also _annoyed_ even, about Melete...and..."

The rest of her words were muffled because Hecate had moved in for another kiss. When the kiss ended, she didn't pull back. Instead letting her forehead rest against that of blonde. "Please Pipsqueak." She whispered. "Lately, we have had so few moments together where it was just the two us, and when the world wasn't completely falling apart around us. If anything, let this be a distraction then."

At that Pippa tilted her head backwards a little so she could look Hecate in the eye, her own eyes shining with emotion. "You are _never_ just a distraction, Hiccup." Pippa reached up to lovingly brush a strand of raven black hair behind Hecate's ear. "You are so much more than that."

Again they kissed and this time Pippa started to walk backwards, pulling Hecate with her, their kiss never breaking. Stumbling, giggling and almost falling they finally reached their bedroom where Pippa let herself fall backwards onto the bed, Hecate landing flush on top of her.

Later, they were just comfortably lying in each other's arms. Pippa with her head resting on Hecate's chest, while trailing lazy circles over Hecate's stomach through the fabric of her thin night gown. While Hecate was brushing the hand of the arm she had wrapped around Pippa slowly up and down the blonde's exposed upper arm.

"You know, a year ago I could never have imagined my life to turn out like this. So full of...love and warmth and with you in it and our daughter with us - even when it is isn't always easy. I thought happiness just wasn't for me." Hecate said softly, suddenly feeling the need to share some of her most vulnerable thoughts. 

Pippa tilted her head a little backwards in response so that she could press a soft kiss to Hecate's jaw without having to lift her head.

"You are the witchiest witch I know, Hecate. You are so talented, and smart and perceptive and funny if you want to be, not to mention kind and beautiful and _incredibly_ sexy. So of _course_ happiness is meant for you."

Hecate bowed her head down at that, meeting Pippa's lips for a languid kiss. "I love you." She whispered and it earned her that bright smile that Pippa could give, that made her eyes sparkles and that gave Hecate that by now familiar tingling feeling in her stomach.

They drifted off to sleep like that.

The following morning both Hecate and Pippa woke up with lifted spirits, thanks to the night before. However, Melete was equally moody at breakfast as she had been at dinner the day before.

Hecate noticed how it made Pippa nervous, as the speed at which she spoke increased and the fidgeting of her hands quickened. When Melete interrupted Pippa once again, the moment she offered to help Melete out with cleaning the table through magic, she saw Pippa cower at the rude manner in which Melete grumbled that she wanted to do it on her own, in her own way.

Suddenly finding herself fed up by what now was the fourth time that Melete had cut off Pippa mid-sentence when the older witch had only tried to help, Hecate decided that it was time to address the matter.

“You know, Melete,” And she did a poorer job at hiding her irritation than she had wanted to, “it wouldn’t hurt to let Pippa finish her sentences for once. She is only offering to help you. It is unnecessary to react in the way that you do and frankly it is quite rude and unbecoming of a young witch.”

At this, Melete slowly moved to look up from her task and by the way she looked at Hecate, with one arched, raised eyebrow and an mocking look in her eyes, Hecate felt her irritation slowly morph into anger before the girl had even said anything at all. But, Melete didn’t speak, she just returned her attention to piling up the plates again and that angered Hecate even more.

“It is even _more_ rude, to ignore someone when they speak to you.” She said through gritted teeth, ignoring Pippa’s silent plea on her left to just let the matter slide.

“So please, _answer_ me when I speak to you, young lady.” Hecate now raised her voice and it at least caused Melete to fully focus her attention on Hecate.

“Young lady?” She drawled, a challenging look in her eyes, “Really? What is this? You are going to try out some parental authority over me now? It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”

For a moment Hecate didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t used to anyone daring to speak to her on that tone, and she was stunned at the audacity of Melete’s words.

Luckily Pippa stepped in, right in that moment – though the outcome wasn’t much better.

“Melete!” Her voice sharp and cool. “That is _no_ way to speak to your m-“

“Mother!?” Melete cried out almost hysterically. “Is that what you were going to say? Well news flash, you are _not_ my mother! Neither of you is! You haven’t been for 20 years, so _don’t_ bother to be now! I am not some _concept_ that you can finally try out, you know!? I’m not some sort of hobby you can focus all your attention on now, only to cast it outside once you get bored. I am my own person!”

“But what on _earth_ gave you such an idea about us!?” Hecate asked almost in complete shock at the very worrying image Melete seemed to have of the two of them.

“You are our _daughter_. We love you, we care about you and we _always_ will!” Pippa added, setting a step closer to Melete in attempt to emphasize her message.

But Melete almost instinctively backed away. “Oh really?!” She asked, and Hecate saw tears forming in the young woman’s eyes. “Because from what I have seen, you are mainly interested in how I can fit in _your_ world and _your_ lives. And since I have magic it seems as if all you want, is to show me your ways of using it, to get me up to speed as fast as possible. Like that is _all_ you care about.

Well, I have come to _hate_ magic, I’ll have you know! I hate it because it makes me sick, I hate it because at the slightest emotion everything in the freaking room starts to shake, and I hate it because I feel it constantly crawling under my skin, like it is an animal that wants to break free. And most of all I hate it, because all you now see is my magic! Did you _ever_ show any interest at all at who _I_ am? And how my life was before I met you? Where I lived, where I go to school? Who my friends are? Did you ever ask if I regret that I now have at least _six months_ of study delay and that it isn’t even sure if I ever get my degree? No! All you two cared about is the sparce conversation I had with that crazy lady that took me from you – and whilst I can see why, I sure as hell would have hoped that after that, you would look beyond your own world, with your lazy use of magic for the tiniest chore. But you don’t.

You just judge me and look at me as if I am crazy when I want to repair my sweater by hand, or when I want do the dishes myself. So _what_ if I like to do those things by hand? They calm me down, they are things I know, and can control and that I can oversee. Did that ever occur to you, instead of silently judging me for it?

And you do this _all_ the time, and I am _sick_ of it! So forgive me, if I don’t quite believe that you are interested in _me_. I think you are just in love with the _idea_ of who I could be!”

Melete’s chest was heaving when she was finally done with her rant and she let out a frustrated cry when indeed, again the cups and saucers that were still on the table had started to shake due to Melete’s erratic magical energy that was crackling in the air.

All this time, Pippa and Hecate had listened to Melete. Hecate felt as if she was frozen as Melete’s words came crashing down on her. Never in a million years had this been the impression she had wanted Melete to have. And she internally scolded herself for assuming that Melete knew by now how much she and Pippa cared about her and loved her. Didn’t she herself sometimes, when she was at her lowest point, doubt if even Pippa would still love her? And hadn’t she concluded on more than one occasion that Melete seemed to unfortunately take after her when dealing with insecurity and doubt?

Pippa was the first to move, once again attempting to close the distance between her and Melete and to pull the girl in a hug. But again Melete backed away.

“No please, don’t.” The girl now practically sobbed. “I can’t deal with that right now. It only gives me false hope and it will only hurt more later.”

At those words, Hecate felt her heart break all over again. What had her daughter already experienced in her life that made her so guarded and so defensive in what only could be describe as an attempt to protect herself from disappointment and heartbreak that a girl of her age shouldn’t know yet.

Melete was right. They hadn’t been interested enough in Melete’s past and life up until that point. There was so much they still didn’t know about her. And it hadn’t been on purpose, or out of lack of interest. But they hadn’t actively pursued getting to know more about her either. And their daughter – that much was clear now – was very skilled at hiding herself and her true feelings. Hecate’s mind worked at full speed now to make sense of it all, question after question popping up in her brain but

“But, honey. There is no false hope. I – I _love_ you.” Hecate heard Pippa say, and although she couldn’t see her face, she could hear that Pippa was crying as well.

Melete shook her head however. “I – I want to leave. I need air, some space, some time to think, to _process_. And I need to do it away from you.” Then directing her attention from Pippa to Hecate she pleaded. “ _Please_ let me leave?”

And as Hecate looked into Melete’s pleading brown eyes – _her_ pleading brown eyes – she knew that they had to let Melete go. The girl was right. Ever since everything happened, the three of them had been together. Their hardly had been a moment to properly process what all of this meant on their own.

And there were things that neither Pippa nor Hecate could help her with. Coming to terms with magic, while having grown up in the non-magical world for example. However, there was someone who _could_ help with that. Two someone’s actually.

“We cannot let you leave alone in a state like this.” Hecate therefore calmly spoke, and she found that it cost her a lot of effort to swallow back her own tears. “ _But_ , my counter proposal is that you leave for the home of Mildred Hubble and her mother Julie. I can contact them for you in an instant. Mildred will be off to Cackle’s after tomorrow, but from what I have learned about her and her mother, I am sure they will be alright with having you staying there for a while. They are good people, kind and well-mannered. And they will perhaps be able with helping you navigate between your past in the non-magical world and your future with magic. We will give you time and we will give you your space, on the condition that you keep in contact with us through mirror calls or letters at least once a week. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

The two women held each other’s gaze, and while Hecate waited for Melete to respond, she tried desperately to block out Pippa’s form, whose shoulders shook with every sob that silently rolled off her lips.

Finally, Melete nodded in agreement and simultaneously Pippa let out a strangled ‘no please don’t go! We have to talk about this.”

But neither Melete nor Hecate listened to her. Melete went to pack her suitcase while Hecate robotically moved to contact Julie Hubble through the mirror in the bedroom.

The conversation was awkward. Hecate knew she looked a mess, and Julie Hubble did a very poor job at hiding her shock and subsequent worry at the state she was in. Ever the empathetic woman, however, she immediately agreed to take Melete in, the moment she understood the general situation that they were in.

It all went fast from there. Melete had soon finished packing, it was agreed upon that Hecate would transfer Melete to the Hubble’s home without accompanying her. For a few seconds the three of them awkwardly stood opposite each other, Melete on one side, Hecate and Pippa on the other.

Pippa made the start of what seemed to be a last attempt of giving Melete a hug, but then abandoned the idea and wrapped her arms around her own waist instead in an attempt to give herself some strength.

“Remember to write us.” Hecate spoke, her voice heavy with held back tears.

Melete nodded once more. A single tear made its way down her cheek and then she was gone.

To Hecate, it felt as if her heart was being ripped out at the same time. Ready to let it all go, all her held back emotions and tears, she turned to Pippa for comfort and to comfort her.

But unexpectedly she was met with a hard, cold stare by the blonde, despite her eyes still swimming with tears.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” It was barely more than a whisper, but to Hecate it sounded as if the words were screamed right next to her ear.

She opened her mouth to explain to Pippa that she hadn’t wanted to do this any more than Pippa did, but that this really was for the best. But Pippa raised her hand in front of her, slowly curled her fingers inward, and then she was gone.

And by the immediate absence of bright, sweet, bubbly magic in the air, Hecate knew she wasn’t just gone from the living room, but from the premises all together.

The emotions Hecate had been ready to let lose moments before suddenly disappeared, instead making place for a feeling of exhaustion and emptiness.

With one wave of her hand, Hecate cleaned up the entire cottage and packed her own bags. With the other she transferred herself right back into her bedroom at Cackle’s – where there was no hint of pink, bubbly magic either. Defeatedly Hecate let herself fall down on her bed, absentmindedly petting Morgana who had jumped onto the bed as soon as she had discovered Hecate was back.

Thinking back to how it had been only this morning that she had muttered to Pippa that she had always thought that happiness was not something that she could have, Hecate wondered if she had been right in thinking that after all…


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Sorry for the long wait! I am literally in the midst of moving from Europe to the US, so life is pretty hectic right now. I wrote this entire chapter in my phone and couldn't check it on my laptop, so I am sorry in advance of there are typos or mistakes (more than usual :")).   
> I did really appreciate your comments and kudos after the last chapter. It really pushed me to try to get this chapter finished.   
> I hope you like this chapter as well.   
> As of August 1st I'll be in the US (if everything goes according to plan) and I'll be in self quarantine for two weeks. So I'll probably have plenty of time to write then :).  
> Would love to hear your thoughts and comments again.   
> Best,  
> Metope

With a sigh Pippa put the pile of paperwork down on the desk in her private chambers. Her deputy had done a stellar job at keeping the school running while she was away, but some things could only be done by the headmistress - and since she had been gone for quite a while, those things had become quite a lot of things.

"That looks like a lot of work."

She let out a startled squeak upon suddenly hearing a voice behind her. Turning around she saw Hecate sitting on the couch. Her usually perfectly combed hair, tied in its strict bun, now fell losely over her shoulders, safe for the upper part of her hair which she had tied back. 

"I was about to braid my hair and make it an early night when I decided against it." Hecate shrugged, seeing Pippa look at her. 

Schooling her futures, Pippa let out a deliberately uninterested sounding huff before turning back to her desk. 

"I am getting the silent treatment then? Fine. I am fine where I am, this couch is quite comfortable."

It was petty, but at that, without taking her eyes off her files, Pippa snapped with her fingers and her comfortable red velvet sofa changed into an uncomfortable hard wooden bench. 

"Ah, a wooden bench, good for the posture." Was Hecate's only nonchalant response. 

Choosing not to respond, Pippa sat down at her desk with her back towards Hecate, and started going through the files. 

Already at her second file she gave up however, for she found it completely impossible to concentrate with Hecate's stare burning holes in her back and her familiar's enthusiastic hooting at the raven haired witch's presence, not understanding why Pippa was ignoring her. 

"Why are you here?" She finally sighed and turned around on her chair to look at Hecate. 

Where Hecate's expression had been challenging and almost playful before, now Pippa looked into tired, pleading brown eyes and thin lips twisted in sadness.

"You know why, Pipsqueak. It's been two days. You can't stay mad forever."

"I would hardly call two days forever."

Hecate stayed silent at that. 

"Has she sought contact with you yet?" Pippa asked instead in a cool voice. 

"No, not ye-"

"See. That is why it was a mistake to let her go in that state. She will pull away from us completely."

"No she won't." Hecate's voice became louder at that. "If we would have made her stay, _then_ she would have pulled away. We were suffocating her. We didn't mean to, but we did."

"Whatever are you talking about! We hardly spoke two words to her that entire weekend because she would find a way to escape. How is that suffocating her?" 

Hecate sighed, closing her eyes and lightly shaking her head before looking at Pippa again. "You come from a loving family, Pipsqueak. Your parents were always there for you if you wanted them to be and even when you were doing your own thing, their presence was somehow noticeable. Through gifts, or notes or calls." 

"You don't have to explain to me how my childhood was. I was a lucky child with loving parents, yes- although my father went much too far in protecting me. Which is part of why we are in this mess now in the first place. So what?" Pippa snapped and she felt her magic crackling under her skin out of annoyance when Hecate only sent her a smile that almost held pity, if she didn't know any better.

"Melete didn't grow up with loving parents. Maybe she did for a few years, from what she has told us, but not long enough. She isn't used to the concept of having parents in your life. Let alone those who love you. And if you aren't used to it, the most subtle, innocent thing that is proof of their love, draws your attention as if someone is putting it under a magnifying glass. It confuses you, and it is a lot to process. You need to process it, every single time. Every term of endearment; every offered helping hand; every gift; every loving moment. And you feel the need to weigh it. To decide if it is an unselfish gesture or whether something is expected in return; whether it is sincere or just a facade; whether you better not believe it, keep your walls up and save yourself heartbreak later, or whether you can let it in and can allow yourself to remember how you felt in that moment. That's a lot for one person and it costs a lot of energy to do. So yes, even when we weren't quite aware of us doing it, we did suffocate her."

Pippa wondered if Hecate had noticed if halfway through her explanation her choice of words had somewhat shifted from talking about Melete to talking about what clearly was a shared experience that Hecate recognized in Melete, because she had lived through it herself. 

Not for the first time in recent times, Pippa felt her stomach plummet and her hands holding the fabric of her skirt curled up into fists.

"But you still didn't have to send her away like you did." Pippa spoke quietly and to her annoyance she felt a single tear make its way down her cheek. "We could have discussed it - could have come up with a plan together. I am her mother too, you know. I love her too. I'm not just some fun aunt on the side. You shouldn't have made that decision by yourself like that." 

Now it was Hecate's turn to remain quiet for a while. Pippa watched as several emotions crossed her face, from confusion to realization to curiosity. 

"Is that how you feel? Like she - we - _I_ treat you in a way as if I don't see you as my equal?" 

Pippa gave a shrug before staring at the fabric of her skirt. "Sometimes." She whispered. "At the end of the day it has always been you who she has turned to to confide in or to ask for help. Not me. And then you go about making decisions as big as sending our daughter away. And you don't even consult me about it. So what else am I supposed to think?"

"That I made that decision under pressure and because I desperately wanted to do what was best for our daughter as fast as possible - which was _wrong._ I should have consulted you first like you said. We didn't have to act right there and then immediately. It's just - I - I am still new to parenting too. It's quite different when it is your own child as opposed to helping students." Hecate muttered and Pippa let out a laugh at that through her tears. 

"Besides," Hecate continued, "she might have wanted me to be with her when she first woke up last week. But let's not forget that she didn't have much of a choice since you were still unconcious after potentially putting your _life_ on the line for her. Melete asked me almost every five minutes of the day if I was sure you weren't in any pain or distress. So don't ever think that she cares less for you. Alright?" 

Pippa sniffed and smiled and nodded in response. 

Getting up from her chair she waved with her hand to change the bench back into her red velvet sofa before sitting down on Hecate's lap - who welcomed her with literally open arms - and wrapping her own arms around her lover's neck. 

"Thank Merlin for changing that sofa back. I was starting to lose feeling in my sitting bones." Hecate muttered with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Oh we wouldn't want that." Pippa replied jokingly before closing the distance between them and softly kissing Hecate. 

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Hecate whispered.

"If you promise not to make such brash decisions regarding our daughter on your own anymore, then yes." Pippa spoke, to which Hecate responded by giving Pippa another kiss.

The blonde smiled against Hecate's lips before letting herself fall backwards off Hecate's lap onto the sofa, all the while holding onto Hecate, thus pulling her with her. "Two nights without you is a long time." She whispered.

"You spent 30 years without me. Two nights should have been a piece of cake for you." Hecate joked in response, but by the speed with what her eyes had darkened and how her hands were already working on the buttons on the back of her pink dress, Pippa knew that it had been two long, lonely nights for her as well. 

They took their time with each other. Pippa felt an incredible need to be close to Hecate. Not just because of those two nights, but because with everything that happened, having Hecate with her gave her a sense of security and safety and calmness.

The following morning Pippa was getting ready to head to her office while Hecate was making herself up to transfer back to Cackle's. They had agreed to see each other again on the weekend or any time in between if necessary. The twinkling in Hecate's eyes when she told Pippa that she had been practicing and could now transfer between their two schools with only one stop in between without getting nauseous, filled Pippa with pride. Both by the achievement- transferring over such a long distance was quite extraordinary- and by the fact that Hecate allowed herself to be proud over something she did. 

The remainder of the week flew by as if it was nothing. Now that she was back at Pentangle's again, people started to turn to her again with their questions and requests for advice. Moreover, they would soon be heading towards the final weeks before summer break. Which meant final exams for the final years needed to be prepared and meetings needed to be held about those students that were on the verge of having to do a year over because of lagging results. 

Being needed like this again, and being able to put some energy in the school she loved so much, was really nice and something she had almost forgotten about. Moreover, it allowed her to ignore the fact that there came no word from Melete that entire week.

Pippa could only hope she was doing fine. Mildred wouldn't speak her mom before Saturday - students were only allowed to contact their parents on Saturdays at Cackle's and Hecate didn't want to make an exception. Not even in this case. And when Elwin sent her a message on her maglet to ask if they were alright - the poor boy was still at odds with his father and somewhat trapped at their family home at the moment - it turned out that he did know Melete was staying with Julie Hubble, but hadn't had contact with her either. Not daring to call on Julie herself, that left Pippa without options to find out anything about Melete. So instead, it seemed better to just fully commit to work. 

At the end of the week, on Friday evening, Pippa was completely engrossed in a paper written by one of her students when Hecate appeared in her living room. 

"I thought I could stay over at Pentangle's for the weekend. You have spent loads of time at Cackle's and I know you have missed your school." Hecate explained upon seeing Pippa's suprised face.

Getting up from her couch Pippa walked up to Hecate and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You didn't have to do that, Hiccup...But I must admit that you are right. It feels incredibly nice to be at Pentangle's again, thank you. Tea?"

When Hecate nodded Pippa moved to her kitchen to make tea while Hecate went to sit down on the couch. Seeing the paper lying there she asked. 

"You were still working?" 

Pippa momentarily stalled her movements before answering, her voice somewhat timid. "Yes, I was...it helps taking my mind of the fact that it has been a week without word from Melete..." 

"She will call..I know she will.." Hecate answered, but the trembling in her voice and the way in which her throat constricted, told Pippa that Hecate was having just as much doubt as she had.

Letting herself fall down on the couch next to Hecate with a sigh, Pippa pulled her legs up on the sofa, before leaning into Hecate, letting her head rest on Hecate's shoulder while Hecate let her head rest against hers and put an arm around her.

They just sat like that, eyes trained on the magically lit fire place in front of them - Pippa had enchanted it in such a way that it did not give off any warmth, which was unnecessary in May, but a fire still looked nice - neither of them was saying a word out loud, yet all they wanted to tell each other was said through their silent embrace.

The silence was rudely interrupted however, because suddenly, standing, on top of her coffee table, only barely avoiding the steaming hot tea, appeared Melete. 

The girl stood there for only a split second before she lost her footing and unceremoniously fell off the table. Just as quick she was back up on her feet however. She thoughtlessly brushed some hair that had escaped out of her disheveled braid out of her face and quickly adjusted the white shirt she was wearing - together with black leggings it made her look similar to the outfit she had worn the night Hecate had found her - before she started speaking, while her eyes darted unfocused from Pippa to Hecate and her breathing seemed to be much too high

"Hi..." she said slightly out of breath, "can we talk?"

For a moment Pippa didnt know how to react -as her mind was working hard to comprehend what had just happened. But once caught up, she jumped up from the couch, while she saw Hecate doing the same at nearly the same moment from the corner of her eye. 

In shock the two witches fired one question after another at their daughter.

"Are you alright?" "How did you get here?" "Did you transfer here by yourself or did someone send you?" "How are you feeling?" 

They abruptly stopped when Melete let out a sound that held the midst between a laugh and a sob as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Gods I missed this." She murmured.

"Melete dear " Pippa tried again, now in a calmer voice, "are you alright? Don't think that we aren't happy to see you, we were just surprised. Here, let's sit down on the couch."

Melete nodded, rounding the coffee table to sit down on the couch where Pippa and Hecate were now also sitting down again next to each other. 

Letting out a shuddered breath, Melete looked up and Pippa saw a mixture of apprehension, nervousness but also hope reflected in them.

"I am fine." Melete then finally spoke. "I transferred here on my own - I read how to do it and Mildred adviced to bring lemon drops against the nausea - And that worked. I am sorry about landing on the table and spilling the tea though - that's probably not something witches of my age usually overcomes. But I didn't really see another way to get here, after Mildred told me you weren't at Cackles. And I _really_ needed to talk to you." 

"That is...incredibly impressive." Hecate uttered almost stunned by no doubt the same amount of surprise as Pippa was feeling. Transferring was an advanced spell. For Melete to successfully carry it out without any help, was quite something. 

Melete shrugged in response. "I don't know. I just hope I didnt ruin your evening and that we could indeed talk?"

Pippa heard herself in unison with Hecate reassure Melete that no, she didnt ruin their evening; and that yes, they could definitely talk.

The reassurance alone seemed to take some of the tension off of Melete, who let out a small smile in relieve, before her face grew serious again.

"I - uhm - I had time to think things over this week. Julie is really nice and it really helped talking to her since she knows about both the magical and the non-magical world. Like, she really gets it and could help me figure things out." 

It didnt go unnoticed by Pippa how Meletes face brightened a little when she mentioned Julie. She was ashamed to admit that she felt something very much akin to jealousy that it hadn't been her or Hecate that Melete had turned to. She knew it was silly and unfair to feel, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, so," Melete continued, "I - uh - the thing is - well..., I need to learn how to control my magic. I need to control it or I'll go mad. I tried to ignore it but then it feels as if I am going crazy, as if I _need_ to let it out, so that is not an option." 

Melete had a pained expression on her face and Pippa was somewhat taken aback by the amount of despair she saw reflected in them that she couldn't quite place. It was a good thing that Melete wanted to learn magic, right?" 

"Why did you try to...ignore it?" Hecate then asked carefully, voicing Pippa's thoughts exactly. But Pippa felt Hecate go rigid beside her while she herself was startled as Melete burst out. 

"Because it scares me to death! _Magic_ scares me to death. It feels uncontrollable to me. Yet at the same time I am fascinated by it. Intrigued by what it can do that I never held to be possible. I want to learn about it, but I don't want to use it at the same time. And that drives me crazy!" 

"But Melete, -" Hecate tried, but she stopped speaking when Melete held up her hand,

"No please, hear me out." Taking a deep breath in and out again, the girl then continued in a calmer tone of voice, "I talked it over with Julie. With Mildred, of course it wasn't the same - but in some ways it was. I want to learn about magic, don't get me wrong. Julie also said that that is probably how I will get less afraid of it." Pippa made a mental note to thank Julie later for giving such wise advice.

"But," Melete continued, "magic will never be part of my life as it is of yours. You are used to doing everything with magic. Even when you cook you don't cut the ingredients yourself by hand. And I understand that you want to show me that you can do these things through magic. But I _like_ doing some things by hand. Like repairing my sweater, or cutting vegetables, and I am not going to change that just because I have magic now."

"Alright..." Pippa replied carefully. "That makes sense. I - uh - we only meant to help you, we didn't think, didn't know how conflicted you felt. You could have told us, we would have understood, but I am glad that you could speak with Julie about it. And uhm- now that we do know, we will be more considerate, maybe even use magic a little less ourselves, won't we Hecate?" 

From the corner of her eye, Pippa saw Hecate searching for words, then eventually just nodding. 

Pippa expected, or at least hoped, to see a smile on Melete's face at her words. But instead she was met with a sad frown and the blonde girl shaking her head. "No, you can't. I am sorry, but I can't ask you to change how you have lived your lives for years. Nor do I frankly think you actually can. And I would only feel bad for making you do things and asking you to be someone that you are not." 

"Then...what do you propose?" Hecate's voice was low, like it usually was when she was reprimanding students, but it didnt hold its usual harshness, instead it was soft and thick with emotion. And Pippa unconciously intertwined her hand behind her back with Hecate's and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

"I want to write to Amulet's to see if they can offer me some sort of tailor made education track so that I can learn enough to control my magic. And then after a year I'll see what I want to do with it. Julie came up with the idea, Mildred had told her about the different witching schools in the area, and it is frankly quite a clever idea. I would be at Amulets on week days. And then can spend weekends with you. That way we both have the space we need, avoiding tension, but get to spend time with each other as well, to get to know each other. - Because I really want that...to really get to know you..so...what do you think?"

The girl anxiously looked at the two witches and Pippa only now noticed that Melete's whole form was trembling. It had cost her all her strength and courage to say what she had to say to her and Hecate, and now that it was out, insecurity and anxiety took over again. 

"Melete, if that is what you need right now to feel better, then I think it is a brilliant idea. Truly." Pippa therefore spoke. 

The corner of Melete's mouth twitched momentarily into a smile before her face grew anxious again and eyes darted to hold Hecate's gaze questioningly.

Behind her it stayed quiet too long for Pippa's taste. So she gave a firm squeeze in Hecates hand. To which the witch let out an immediate and strangled 'I agree'. This was definitely something she would have to deal with later, Pippa thought, but for now she directed her attention back to Melete. 

"Oh come here, dear." Pippa let out, just as Melete released a sob in relief. And inching closer to Melete, Pippa pulled the girl into a hug, to which Melete almost immediately responded by wrapping her arms around Pippa. A bright smile grew on Pippas face at that. Their daughter was back again. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> sorry for having gone somewhat MIA the past two weeks. As I mentioned in the notes of the previous chapter, I moved from Europe to the US - so I had to get over a jetlag, and had to deal with all these new impressions and things to figure out in a new country all the while being in self quarantine etc..  
> But, I succesfuly passed my first week, and I am still alive and almost out of quarantine, so that is good thing :)!  
> And therefore, here is a new chapter!  
> It isn't a very eventful chapter, but I thought it would be nice to throw some feelings in there and I used it to set the stage for the second arc of this story.. so more is to come :)! Let me know what you think!  
> Best,  
> Metope

“Amulet’s is not good enough for her.”

“That is beside the point, Hiccup!”

“How is that beside the point, when the point for her going there is to learn magic? Shouldn’t she go to a school that is equipped to teach a student who clearly has exceptional magical talent? Like, Cackle’s or even Pentangle’s? – yes don’t look at me like that, despite your modern classes, it is undisputed that Pentangle’s ranks at the top.” Hecate crossed her arms and huffed before turning to stare out the window of Pippa’s study.

“You said yourself that we are suffocating her. And now you want her to go to either one of our schools? Where she will be around us all the time? How is that not suffocating her?”

“Well- “ Hecate hesitated, “I might have said that before, but she hardly mentioned this yesterday evening. So maybe I was wrong.”

The raven haired witch closed her eyes when she saw Pippa giving her an empathetic look reflected in the window. “That’s not true, and you know that just as well as I do. She might not have said it explicitly, but you were right – we forgot she is nearly an adult, who was lived by herself for several years already. She can’t go to a school where we are constantly around. So, if the tradeoff is going to be that h seis going to a school that is maybe a little less renowned than ours, but with some very adequate teachers, just so we can keep her balanced and take away the tension – as she put it – isn’t that worth it then?”

“I just want to be able to keep an eye on her, and Amulet’s is so far away from here. She thinks she will come visit each weekend, but it is quite a distance to cover..” Hecate then sighed deflated before turning around so she could look at Pippa directly.

The blonde witch gave her an understanding look. “I do too, Hiccup. But if she thinks that this is best for her, we should respect that. Besides, she apparently can transfer herself already, so she won’t have to fly the whole distance.”

“Which proves my point that Amulet’s just isn’t good enough for her.” Hecate stressed and her voice grew louder and louder as she continued. “She has a lot of talent. She needs to be taught _right_ , by people who know how to deal with that. Magic like hers is a gift, but it can also become a curse for her if not handled correctly – and she has had too many experiences with that already. She is _afraid_ of magic, for heaven’s sake. She needs to go somewhere where they will understand that. And how is Amulet’s going to be that place, when they don’t even take students from non-witching families, while she is essentially just that!?”

She hadn’t quite meant to give such an outburst, but once she started voicing her concerns, it seemed like she couldn’t stop. Hecate half expected Pippa to counter her arguments, but something had shifted as the blonde suddenly had a frown on her face. “Pipsqueak?” Hecate asked carefully.

That seemed to bring Pippa to the present again. “Sorry, uhm, are- are you sure? Where did you get that…from? About Amulet's not accepting students with a non-magical background, I mean?”

Hecate blinked, the strange, almost hoarse sound of Pippa’s voice making her frustration disappear right away. “Uh – I spoke to Miss Amulet’s recently. I can’t stand the woman, and that conversation reminded me again of why that is. She started out praising Cackle’s for taking on what she called the ‘great burden’ of having to educate children with a non-magical background, before going on to say that that would never happen at Amulet’s. I think she thought she would find a kindred spirit in me – for which I blame myself of having created such an impression – but, yes, that is how I know.”

“Oh, I see. Well – uhm – that might indeed pose a problem. I – uhm –“ Hecate’s eyes followed Pippa as the other woman started to nervously wring her hands and then let out a nervous chuckle. “I am sorry, I – I am a little confused. I talked to Miss Amulet’s only two weeks ago and she gave so high up about Pentangle’s…about what I built there and she specifically mentioned my work in modern magic and accepting students from all backgrounds….” A confused frown was on Pippa’s face now and when she looked up to meet Hecate’s eyes, Hecate saw an intense amount of disillusion reflected in them. “That was all a lie then, just to get on my good side?" And then with even more sadness in her voice, "Why does this always happen to me, Hiccup?”

Hecate had Pippa wrapped in a hug immediately after she uttered those words. “Oh Pipsqueak,” She whispered, “You are too good for this world.”

“And too naïve.” Came Pippa’s muffled response against her shoulder, to which Hecate chuckled.

“No, you just see the best in people. I love that about you.”

The door of the guest bedroom then opened, showing Melete. “Oh- sorry! Am I interrupting something?”

“No, no, come in, dear.” Pippa replied as she and Hecate stepped apart.

Unable to continue their conversation now that Melete was back, but not having found a solution yet, Hecate and Pippa silently agreed not to bring the matter up again throughout breakfast. After breakfast, Pippa and Melete ended up on the couch together lost in a conversation about how non-magical phones worked.

Hecate observed the two of them, the way they interacted with each other so naturally again – as if the past two and a half weeks of tension and unrest hadn’t happened. With a sigh she got up from the table and mumbled that she was going to grade some papers she brought with her, in the nearby teacher’s lounge of Pentangle’s.

Once there, she didn’t get much done however, as her thoughts kept wondering back to Melete. She hadn’t really spoken to her since their fallout. Of course, her being here instead of with Melete and Pippa didn’t help that matter, but staying with them had just made her uncomfortable.

Pippa was so good at solving these kind of social things – it hadn’t gone lost on Hecate that Pippa had casually steered the conversation towards a non-magical topic – immediately taking to heart how Melete had accused them previously of not having enough interest in her non-magical life.

With a sigh Hecate got up from the table – staying here all by herself sulking really wouldn’t solve anything and slowly she started to make her way back to Pippa and Melete again. Normally she would have transferred, but since she was somewhat dreading what was inevitable going to be an awkward conversation due to her own inability to be spontaneous, walking made for a good stalling technique.

Entering the study, she found it to be empty, but she hard voices coming from the guest bedroom.

“Do you really think Hecate will be alright with all of this?”

Hand hovering above the doorknob, Hecate stalled her movement upon hearing Melete’s tentative question.

“What makes you ask that?” She heard Pippa ask softly.

It took a moment before Melete replied. “I don’t know…she just seemed a little distant just now over breakfast, and yesterday evening as well. Like, maybe she is disappointed…or...I don’t know. I just don’t want to be a burden to her and –“

Choosing that moment to enter the bedroom, Hecate immediately looked for Melete. When her eyes found her, curled up in a chair in the corner of the room she spoke. “You are _never_ a burden to me, Melete.” Her voice was strong and urgent, as she tried to convey the truth of her words.

Startling a little bit, Melete’s cheeks turned scarlet. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you..it is okay if I am, you know…a burden I mean..”

Hecate impatiently shook her head. “Melete, do you know how you ended up at Cackle’s?”

Melete nodded slowly, a non-understanding scowl on her face. “Yes…due to the faulty spell of Ethel Hallow, right?”

Again Hecate shook her head. “Not quite. You see, actually, Ethel’s sell worked perfectly fine. We just couldn’t reverse it because even she herself didn’t know how well it had worked, so she couldn’t quite reproduce how she had done it.”

“I don’t understand..”

Hecate took a deep breath in and out before she continued. “The spell Ethel cast, was meant to bring to Cackle’s whatever it was that I held dearest to my heart in the entire world, and what, at the time, made me so sad for not having it around. Ethel probably assumed she would return some sort of object to me – but it brought me _you_ , Melete.”

Melete let out a nervous laugh at that, eyes averting and fleeting through the room as she tried to cope with what this meant. “Well, surely that doesn’t mean that – “

“Melete, forgive me for interrupting you again. But you know enough about magic already to know that when it comes to those matters, magic doesn’t lie. So don’t _ever_ think that you are a burden to me, or to Pippa for that matter. Because you are not. You are what I – what _we_ , hold dearest to our hearts.”

No one said anything for several seconds after that, until Melete finally let out an almost mechanical ‘ok, thank you’, to which Hecate couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows. Her daughter seemed to be somewhat of a contender to the title of ‘not being able to deal with compliment’, that Hecate counted herself the winner of.

“Sorry. I know that is a weird reply – I uh, I just don’t know what else to say. This is all new for me and uhm-“ Melete started to stammer.

“It is ok, dear.” Pippa now entered the conversation, to which Hecate was very grateful, because this conversation was headed down the road of most awkward conversations she had ever had. “We will just repeat it as often as we can, just so that you can never forget it.”

Melete gave a small smile to that.

“Now, “ Pippa continued, directing her attention to Hecate. “We also have something to tell you, Hecate. Because while you were away, the two of us talked things over regarding Melete’s plans to go to Amulet’s.”

Again, Hecate couldn’t help but to raise her eyebrows, this time however rather in apprehension than in surprise. “Oh, is that so?” She responded.

“Yes,” Pippa confidently, “And the thing is. This morning, _Elwin_ , contacted Melete and one thing led to another, and now the plan has changed slightly. _Elwin_ will be the one teaching Melete magic. Isn’t that wonderful!?”

Of all the things she expected Pippa to say, this hadn’t been one of them and Hecate felt herself struggling to find an answer for what felt like an eternity.

“And _where_ will he teach her?” Is all she eventually managed to utter, earning her an eyeroll of Pippa.

“At his grandfather’s house.” Melete now replied.

“At the Great Wizard’s house?” Hecate gasped, her voice higher and squeakier than she meant it to be.

“Well, yes. _But_ the great wizard said it is fine, Elwin already discussed it with him.”

“Isn’t it wonderful? She won’t go to Amulet’s anymore.” Pippa repeated, this time a bit more forcefully as her eyes tried to tell Hecate that she really needed to back this plan up.

But Hecate sat somewhat unceremoniously down on the bed in response. “All I got from that..” She whispered, her eyes going from Melete to Pippa. “Is that the Great Wizard knows about all of it then?”

“Oh really, Hiccup. Is that all you care about?” Pippa now huffed, clearly having lost her patience. “Is it so important what the Great Wizard will think of it? Aren’t you just glad she isn’t going to Amulet’s anymore? – Because it is so far away, I mean of course.” She then supplied to Melete.

“Oh please, Hecate.” Melete now chimed in. “I know you don’t like Elwin much, but I think this is so much better than going to a school. And I –“

“You’re wrong.” Hecate interrupted, causing Melete to frown. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re wrong.” Hecate repeated. “I don’t _not_ like Elwin. Maybe at first I was skeptical, but he is a fine young wizard. It is his father and grandfather I worry about.”

“Why?” Melete asked.

“Yes, why, Hecate?” Pippa backed her daughter up, her voice sharp and snappy.

Hecate felt her jaw set and her chest tightening as the conversation moved into territories she didn’t want to go. Grasping the sheets, her knuckles turned white and she shook her head. “That is not something for now. But you two have seen how Aurelius behaved at the ball, and – “

“But the Great Wizard is on our side.” Melete interrupted. “Elwin isn’t really on speaking terms anymore with his father. And apparently the Great Wizard isn’t too fond of his son right now either. Elwin is staying with his grandfather because that is the one place where he is somewhat safe from his dad. So…”

Hecate let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. “You are sure that is how it is?”

“I am.” Melete responded quickly.

“I want to discuss it with the Great Wizard himself as well.” Hecate said. “Pippa and I will request a telephone audience with him to discuss details. If that goes alright..”

“…which it _will_ , and then there will be no reason why you can’t go.” Pippa finished Hecate’s sentence before she could.

“Great!” Opening her eyes again, Hecate looked into Melete’s beaming brown eyes.

Months from now, she would think back to this moment, and curse herself for not having followed her intuition and oppose the idea. But then again, she couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams that the events in the future would transpire as they did…


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week! To make up for the long wait for the previous chapter - and also because inspiration suddenly struck. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope it gives more insight in how Pippa has been experiencing things and it allows me to dive more into the relationship between Pippa and Hecate again when it is just the two of them.  
> I based Pippa's reaction in this chapter a little on how I personally deal with things that stress me out: I go in full denial/dissociating mode and can keep that up for aaaaages, until something triggers me and then the whole thing comes crashing down on me (Like moving across the Atlantic in the middle of a pandemic and pretending you're cool about it, than having a meltdown because you can't bring half of your electric devices because of the differences in voltage - which really isnt such a big deal in itself, but was a symbol for all. the. drama. haha).   
> Anyways, let me know what you think :)!
> 
> Best,  
> Metope.

Pippa liked to think she was an extravert. _People_ also thought she was. Social, always present at parties and soirees, ever so sociable. A pink, bright, bubbly presence wherever she went. Able to adept to whatever situation she found herself in, and to deal with whatever challenge was thrown at her.

And if everyone saw it that way, then it had to be true, right?

So Pippa made a point of keeping her head high, a smile on her face and a positive outlook on the world at all times. It was who she was, or at least it was whom she was expected to be, and Pippa hated to disappoint people.

Not that she cared about what people thought of her…well, not _all_ people. But her parents, for one, had been two people she never wanted to disappoint – nor had they ever disappointed her, or so she had thought for the longest time. Until her parents separated when she was 22. She hadn’t seen it coming, naïve as she was, and she had been heart broken – inconsolable even. It had been one of those – at the time – rare moments, where she had wished Hecate was still her friend – with whom she hadn’t been into contact for so many years – or so she had thought at the time.

Her mother had never said much about what had caused their separation exactly. In those years, separating was still frowned upon, especially in their circles and Pippa had attributed it to that.

Nowadays, however, knowing what she knew now had transpired at the time, when she had attended Broomhead’s academy, Pippa had her suspicions about what had caused her parents to break up. And that meant, that Pippa couldn’t help but think _she_ had been the reason for her parents’ separation, had therefore disappointed them. And if she entertained that thought long enough, her mind would eventually wonder to the other side of that coin: hadn’t her parents, _both_ her parents disappointed her as well?

It was something she should confront them about – or rather, her mother, because her dear father had passed away years before. But confronting her mother, meant confronting the probably mutual disappointment. And wasn’t it so much easier to just brush that aside, and let herself be consumed by the issues of the day – and Merlin knew that there had been plenty of those in the past year?

So Pippa had ignored it. Had ignored the nagging feeling of disappointment – at times even betrayal. Had ignored how somehow her throat would constrict and her chest would tighten, as if she couldn’t breathe anymore. Had ignored her trembling hands as she woke up from a nightmare, trying to keep herself from screaming as to not wake Hecate – who had enough demons of her own to deal with as it was. Ignored the feeling of wanting to burst out in tears when she looked at her beautiful daughter, whom she virtually knew nothing about and with whom building a relationship turned out to be much more difficult than it was in fairytales about long lost children. Ignored the guilt she felt over that – wasn’t she supposed to have protected her child from that? – wasn’t she her mother? Ignored the nausea that threatened to spoil nearly every breakfast lately. Ignored the tiredness she seemed to be feeling all day long these days.

Because she had to be there, it was expected of her and it was what she wanted. She had to be there for Hecate, who seemed to be in a constant battle against self-loathing and anxiety these days – who blamed herself just as much for what has happened, if not more. Who was so eager to establish a relationship with Melete, and who was blind to the fact that the bond she shared with her daughter was so strong already, even though neither of them seemed to be aware of that, in their similar stubbornness – which ironically proved the point.

And she had to be there for Melete. Who liked to make the two of them believe that she had it all together in her twenty years of walking on this earth. But who had been forced to grow up much too soon, and who was still a child at heart because of it. Who was as incapable of taking a compliment as Hecate, and who was equally, if not more, unfamiliar with someone showing her unconditional love as well. Who had had to endure hardship in her life that Pippa didn’t dare thinking about, the details of which she hoped that Melete would someday trust her with, but which, at the same time, she dreaded to hear about, for she was sure it would tear her heart apart to hear about the hurt and wrongdoings her baby had had to endure already in her young life.

But the truth was, Pippa wasn’t an extravert. She was an imposter. Posing to be an extravert, while actually being as introverted as they came. It was how her connection to Hecate had started. Because Hecate didn’t keep it a secret that being social cost her energy rather than that it brought her some. That had nothing to do with Hecate’s social awkwardness – that was a completely different matter altogether – but it meant that Hecate understood. Understood that new places, changes of scenery, new people, loud people, or a lot of people were intense, were a lot to process. Hecate understood that after a night of partying and talking to people, she needed to recharge inside on the couch in her pajamas with a book for at least two days.

And that is why, over the past year and a half, from the moment they regained their memories, Hecate had asked her if she was still alright – if she didn’t want to sleep in a little longer, go to sleep a little earlier on the ‘normal’ nights. And of course, she had had a minor breakdown here and there down the road, but all in all, Pippa thought she had managed to keep it together quite well. And so she had told Hecate time and again that she was really fine – no need to worry. And while almost each week seemed to present them with a new challenge, she almost believed that her words were true.

And then, when Melete had left two weeks later to stay at the Great Wizard’s estate, after she and Hecate had talked it all through with the Great Wizard himself – who was surprisingly understanding, and almost seemed to blame himself for having allowed something as horrible as what had happened to them, to transpire under his care – and after Hecate had demanded in no uncertain terms that Aurelius Hellibore was under no circumstance to be allowed near Melete, then, _suddenly_ there hadn’t been a new daily crisis, revelation or disaster to deal with anymore. They could finally start to fall into some sort of routine, as Hecate had satisfyingly sighed one evening. She and Hecate would spend every other week at Cackle’s or Pentangle’s respectively and Melete would call them in the evenings on Wednesdays, and she visited every other weekend. They were taking things slow, not wanting to suffocate the girl as much as they had accidentally done before. Circling around the heavier topics, and instead keeping conversation light, on whatever they had done or experienced that week.

Routine. That was a good thing. Pippa liked routine, it usually made her calm, balanced and at peace with herself and her surroundings. But this time, routine didn’t bring her what she was used to. The hyperventilating didn’t stop, neither did the trembling or the silent nightmares. Nor the nausea, the tiredness, the anxiety or the frustration.

Still, she managed to keep it together however, and before she knew it a month had passed already. And then, one morning she sat down behind her vanity and she couldn’t find her other earring. With frown of irritation on her face she started to open drawers of which she knew it couldn’t be in, but by now she was on a tactic of ruling out where the damned piece of jewelry definitely was not, in hopes of then suddenly finding it. Opening a small drawer on her left, her eyes suddenly fell on a little dark blue box. Inside of it was a brooch she had nearly forgotten she had.

Slowly she took it out of the drawer and opened the box. She had got the jewelry piece from her father on her 23rd birthday. The note that had accompanied it was still inside the box. Slowly, almost as if she was in a trance, Pippa put the box down, taking the note and unfolding it, thumbs brushing over the paper to straighten it out while she kept it between her fingers.

_To my dearest Phyllis on her 23 rd birthday. This brooch once belonged to my mother. It is time now for you to have it. I am proud you carry the Pentangle-name, I hope you will wear it with pride and that one day, you will get to pass on this brooch to your daughter, once she will be born._

It was as if something snapped inside her brain. As if her fingertips were on fire – then suddenly she realized there was indeed fire coming from her fingertips. With a panicked cry she threw the note away, waving her hands in the air to extinguish the flames her magic was conjuring, but instead causing a rain of sparks to fly around her. Where they landed on her vanity they left dark marks in the varnishing, where they landed on her bare arms, they turned her skin an angry red, though she did not notice it.

Instead, she was too focused on fighting a wave of nausea and trying to remember how to breathe at the same time. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as her breathing was accompanied by a wheezing sound. One that attracted the attention of Hecate, who had been out in the kitchen making breakfast for them.

She heard Hecate rushing towards her, asking her in a concerned voice what was happening. Pressing a cool hand against her cheek, then seeing the burn marks on her arms and healing them right away. Feeling Hecate’s strong, clean magic – crisp and accurate like Hecate herself – allowed her to breathe a bit more easily and allowed the nausea to subside. But caused her tears to fall even harder as it somehow managed to break down the last bit of the walls that made up her façade.

Sobbing, and hiccupping and blinded by tears, wave after wave of sorrow washed over her and not even Hecate’s touch, her embrace and the soothing circles she was making over her back, seemed to help.

Somehow, she managed to point at the note that was still on her vanity. And when she heard Hecate utter a defeated ‘oh Pipsqueak’, she knew that Hecate had pieced the information together, about the utter betrayal that spoke from that note. That note that didn’t seem to have one word of harm in it at first sight. But her 23rd birthday had been the one _after_ she and Hecate had been ripped away from another. Had been the birthday _after_ Melete had been born. She had already had a daughter by then, which her father knew. And even though she hadn’t known anything about that anymore, he still had felt the need to specify in this note, that this brooch was certainly not meant for Melete, if it was up to him.

Her father, whom she had always regarded as one of the most important persons in her life, suddenly had come crashing down the pedestal she had put him om with terrifying speed. And a lifetime of memories of kindness and love, where changed by feelings of hurt and betrayal and were suddenly painted in the light of cruelty.

Hecate just held her while her emotions ran their course. While her magic was making the furniture shake, the lamps flicker and the wind blow. And even when all that had calmed down again, Hecate still held her, in such a tight embrace that it felt as if she would never let go again.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Hecate eventually asked carefully.

“My mother…she knew…”It was barely more than a whisper, Pippa’s voice too hoarse and raw from crying to produce more sound.

“Have you spoken to her about it?” Hecate asked carefully, to which Pippa shook her head – which was resting against Hecate’s chest, tugged right under her chin, so that Hecate could press a kiss in her hair ever now and then.

“I haven’t mentioned any of this to her…although I would imagine she has heard rumors by now – I don’t think Aurelius will have kept things quiet.”

“Then how do you..”

“She knew, because that is why she separated from my father. At the time I never understood why, with my memory altered, there was absolutely nothing that indicated that they weren’t happy together. But they separated right after…the events at Broomhead’s. It makes sense now…so she knew. And she never said anything about it to me.”

Hecate didn’t respond right away. Pippa felt her hand still rubbing soothing circles over her back, but the movement was more mechanical now – indicating Hecate was thinking.

“Maybe…your mother was prohibited from speaking about it? Maybe your father put a taboo spell on her?”

“Maybe..”

“We could perhaps pay your mother a visit and ask? Now that you know, the taboo spell will have lifted if there ever was any.” Hecate said in a brave voice and through all of her sadness it made Pippa smile, because she knew that Hecate absolutely hated family visits, no matter the circumstances.

“I am scared.”

“Don’t be, Pipsqueak. I will be there with you. No matter what we find out, we will get through it.”

“I don’t want to cause her any distress, or confront her with her disappointment in me. She is getting old, I don’t know if her heart can take it.” Pippa admitted.

“Whatever makes you think you are a disappointment to her?” Hecate asked incredulously. “I do not know your mother, but I know you, Pippa. And any parent would be the happiest parent in the world to have you as their daughter.”

“My father wasn’t.” Pippa countered.

Hecate sighed. “You know, I thought about it, and I am not trying to justify any of it. But your father really didn’t have a motive to do this to you. Unlike my father, who has resented my very existence from the day I came into his life and became his responsibility after my mother passed away. Broomhead must have threatened him with something, or maybe my father did. He must have done it out of love for you, not out of resentment or disappointment.”

“It is sweet of you to say that, Hiccup. But even if he did it out of love, that doesn’t make it right. He was my father, he should have protected me. And by default that means he should have protected you and Melete, not wipe away our memories, leaving you with that horrible woman and our daughter practically out in the street to fend for herself.”

“I think you should talk to your mother.” Was all Hecate said in response.

“Perhaps..” Pippa muttered, but she said it more to satisfy Hecate than that she really meant to do so in that moment.

It was also to her own surprise therefore, that she found herself knocking on the door of her parental home one week later, while her other hand was nervously squeezing Hecate’s.

Her mother’s expression went from surprise to realization the moment she opened the door and saw the two of them standing there. “Pippa, Hecate, I was already wondering when the two of you would come here..”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble half way through this chapter to figure out how to continue. But I think I finally figured it all out, for this chapter and the ones to come as well. Thanks to all who commented and liked the previous chapter. Truly makes my day :)!  
> Best,  
> Metope

Wherever Hecate went with Pippa, she knew two things. One, Pippa would always know everyone there and she didn’t - which wasn't very hard, since Hecate had been stuck in the same place for thirty years. And two, Pippa always made sure to keep conversations going and awkwardness away.

That is why Hecate did not understand how on earth it was possible, that an awkward silence of _enormous_ proportions was hanging in the living room of Penelope Pentangle's home right now, where the two of them were sitting on the couch while Penelope was making tea in the kitchen. Pippa was staring wide-eyed and unseeingly ahead, one leg nervously trembling, while her left hand was still holding on to Hecate's right with incredible force.

"Pipsqueak, try to relax." Hecate whispered, but Pippa did not even acknowledge her.

" _Seriously_ ," Hecate then hissed. "If you continue like this, you are going to blow us all up with your magic at some point."

That managed to pull Pippa out of her trance. Slowly she turned her head to face Hecate and a pair of brown eyes filled with fear looked at her.

"I don't want to do this, Hiccup. I can't. Let's go."

Hecate blinked once. Blinked twice. "I am sorry, I don't understand. She is your mother?"

"Precisely."

"I- I thought the relationship with your mother was a good one..?" Hecate whispered.

"Oh but it _is_ , and I am about to ruin it and then yet another thing in my life will be ruined." Pippa sighed miserably.

That stung. "I - I am sorry..." Hecate whispered. It was a reflex, one that she had picked up on as a child already: apologize when you have done something wrong. Apologize when you don't think you have done something wrong, but the other does think so. In fact, best apologize in any situation where the other person is sad and there is even the slightest possibility that you have something to do with that.

"No.. Hiccup not you!" Pippa cried out, forgetting to whisper. "You didn’t ruin anything. You made everything better. It's everything else that's just...that's just so…so _unfair_ lately."

"Don’t get me started about that.’ Hecate sighed. “But -"

"Everything alright in here?" Penelope entered the room again, tray with tea and biscuits hovering behind her.

Hecate had spent many school holidays with Pippa and her parents when she was younger. But she had still been a child then, eleven or twelve at best. Only now, did she see where Pippa _and_ Melete had gotten their looks from. Penelope sported the same bright warm smile and had the same soft waving blonde hair - well, it used to be blonde, now time had turned it a silvery grey.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Pippa smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, Hecate saw.

Something that didn’t go lost on Penelope either. Hecate observed the woman as her eyes were studying her daughter, worry shining in them in that way that only a mother could look at her child.

"Pippa, you know you can always tell or ask me anything, and I have a pretty good idea what this visit is about. So why don't we cut right to it, my dear? For I cannot bare to look at the two of you, all rigid and anxious, for much longer." Penelope then sighed, her directness almost causing Hecate to choke on the bite she had just taken out of a biscuit.

"Oh, I don't even know where to _start_." Pippa sighed, but in true Pippa fashion, the blonde witch then began to ramble and told the whole story of what had transpired over the past months in one go - and without taking a breath, Hecate was sure.

At the beginning, Pippa stayed close to the facts. But the farther to the present she got, the more emotion came along with it.

Penelope listened wordlessly to it all, eyes focused on Pippa, sometimes on Hecate. And Hecate watched as the color slowly drained out of Penelope's face, how her hands started to hold onto her cup of tea with more and more force and how the corners of her mouth slowly pulled her lips into a downward slope.

"Mother,” Pippa breathed eventually, “Finding out that father did this to me- to _us_...I – I don't really have words for that. But it keeps me awake at night - wondering why he did it. Wondering how he could have lived his life knowing what he had done. And uhm also.." Pippa let out a shuddering breath, her eyes had been cast downward, focused on the coffee table in front of her, but with her next question she managed to tear her gaze away and directed it to look at her mother. "And also.. if you knew about it?"

An almost eerie silence hang in the room for seconds that felt like decades. And then time seemed to move twice as fast all of a sudden when Penelope whispered a barely audible 'I am so sorry' followed by a strangled, heart wrenching sob leaving Pippa's lips. Pippa had still been holding on to a sliver of hope that her mother didn’t know about an of it, Hecate realized. And that hope had just been crushed. Hecate wanted to give Pippa’s hand a comforting squeeze, but instead, Pippa pulled her hand away before she jumped up and fled upstairs, leaving Hecate alone with a now from head to toe trembling Penelope.

Not knowing where to look, Hecate stared at her own tea cup instead. And that is why she startled when Penelope started speaking again.

"I am _so_ sorry Hecate. For what has happened to you and my daughter and for my part in it. I should have said something, if maybe not right away, then definitely years ago already. And I only didn’t do so for selfish reasons, because I love my daughter so much, and I don't want to lose her - even if that meant that she was kept away from her own child....and the woman she loves. You see, you go to unimaginable lengths if it means protecting your child, and-"

"I know!" It came out much more forcibly than Hecate had meant to, but suddenly she felt herself filled with outrage. "You don't need to lecture me on what it feels like to love a child. I have one of my own. _We_ have one. Which I carried for 13 months, of which the last months were torturous - trapped in a room without windows, losing all sense of time, while the woman I loved didn’t even know about any of it anymore, nor would I soon thereafter. So don't tell me what it is to love a child. Rather tell me what it is, that made it so very unthinkable for you to allow Pippa and I to be happy. To be together, to raise our daughter. Is it because we are both women? Because from what Pippa has told me about you, I find that so very hard to believe, so then what?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, no of course it isn’t about you and Pippa! I am delighted that Pippa has found someone in you to love and to be loved by, Hecate. Don't ever think that I do not approve. You were always special to me. From the moment I saw you standing there in the great hall of Cackle's on parents day. Such a thin, girl, with your father practically shouting at you, for no doubt something that wasn’t worth shouting over. And Pippa whispering in my ear that _that_ was the only person in the entire school that she wanted Richard and I to meet. Because you were her only true friend, the girl who she would mention at least twice in whatever conversation we had – From that moment on, I knew you were someone special, Hecate, to my daughter and to me. And I vowed to keep an eye out for you, inviting you to spend the holidays with us, away from the abuse of your father and-"

"Enough!" Hecate snapped. "I didn't ask you to tell me how you pitied me--"

"Oh but I didn't-"

"I asked you to explain what on earth possessed you to take part in what can only be described as a crime!?"

Hecate didn’t meant to be rude or intimidating. But she was suddenly so incredibly angry. Somewhere in her mind she knew it wasn't fair to take all of that anger out on Penelope. But the thing was, Penelope was the only person so far who had been involved with what had happened and who was actually still alive to direct her anger at. So she was getting it all.

And Penelope willingly seemed to take it, which infuriated Hecate even more.

“I understand that you are angry Hecate, and that you want answers, which I will give you. But I want Pippa to be there too before I do.”

“Then we will go to Pippa right now. Because I am done waiting.” Hecate growled and closing her hand into a fist in front of her she transferred herself to where she felt Pippa was in the building.

Suddenly finding herself in in an almost entirely pink children’s room, she initially blinked to deal with the offensive color. But all anger she was feeling disappeared when she saw Pippa curled up on the bed that stood on one side of the room. Her back rested against the wall and she was hugging a pillow, fidgeting with the edge and sniffing occasionally while red puffy eyes kept staring at her hands, not acknowledging Hecate in the slightest.

Penelope materialized seconds later and uttered a defeated “Oh Pippa..” upon seeing her daughter so sad.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, it seemed for a moment as if Penelope wanted to take Pippa’s hand in hers but decided against it at the last moment. Instead, she placed a hand on Pippa’s foot next to her- Pippa still kept her eyes trained on the pillow however.

Penelope gestured for Hecate to sit down on a chair nearby, but Hecate shook her head. “I rather stay standing.”

She received a nod from the older woman. “Before I explain what happened all those years ago, I want the two of you to know that I _never_ approved of how things were dealt with. Not for one second. My mistake, however, was that I stayed silent about it when things had passed, and I should not have done that. I am deeply, immensely sorry about that.”

Hecate suppressed an eye roll, Penelope was just speaking in riddles now.

“How things came to light, I do not know. My understanding is that you two did a very good job of keeping Hecate’s pregnancy hidden. But somehow, Miss Broomhead found out, and by default your father, Hecate. That is how we heard. We received a witch’s telegram one evening – or rather, Richard did. At the time he did not share the contents of the letter with me, just told me that he had to leave the next day for an urgent meeting. In hindsight, in that moment I already knew something was up, but I told myself I was imagining things.

Richard stayed away for four days – the days in which all of it happened. Like I said, I wasn’t aware of any of it. But on the third day, I did find the letter in Richard’s study and I read it.

The letter was written by your father, Hecate. It explained that you were with child, that Pippa was the other party involved and that Richard was expected to be present at the academy the very next day to deal with the consequences.

The tone of the letter was…just as you’d expect a letter from your father to be. But in all my naivety I still assumed that Richard was only taking so long, because he was making sure that the two of you and the child would be alright. I half assumed he would be bringing the two of you home to me. Imagine my surprise when he returned with only you, Pippa, after four days. I wasn’t allowed to see you. Upon arrival he transferred you to your room immediately – in hindsight, that was probably because I would otherwise have noticed already that your memory had been tempered with.

So, Richard sat me down at the kitchen table and explained what had happened. And I – I _lost_ it. I don’t think I have ever felt so enraged in my life as in that moment. My heart broke in a thousand pieces that day, it still hurts when I think back to it. To think how they crossed at least a hundred boundaries, tempering with your memories and planning on taking the child from you once born…” Penelope said in a wavering voice and Hecate noticed how her free hand was tightly clutching onto her skirt – much in the same way Pippa would do when she tried to keep control of her emotions.

Pippa had hardly moved throughout her mother’s story, safe for her eyes, which had shifted from staring at her pillow to staring at her mother – and Hecate was taken aback by the cold and hard stare she was giving Penelope.

“And Richard,” Penelope continued, “Richard just kept repeating that this was for the best. That this was the only way to keep you save, Pippa. And I remember becoming so angry, yelling at him how on earth taking the woman she loves and is carrying her child away from our daughter would be best for her so.”

“And then, Richard broke. I never saw him crying – but that night he did. He said that he hadn’t had a choice – or at least he hadn’t felt like he did. Once at Broomhead’s academy, he was told there was a prophecy that concerned the two of you, “ Penelope swallowed uncomfortably before she continued, “A prophecy that concerned your child as well, and which foresaw that you one of you would die trying to save the child when a battle about right and wrong would begin. So, the way Broomhead apparently presented it to your father, is that if the child would be taken away, and neither of you would remember her existence, then the prophecy could not unfold and everyone would be saved. And so…he went along with it. And –“

“What a fool that he fell for that obvious lie.” Hecate hissed, not caring how rude she was being. She was practically seething, her blood was boiling and she felt her magic crackling angrily around her. With challenging eyes, she stared at Penelope, expecting the woman to react disapprovingly. But to her surprise, the older woman let out a chuckle.

“Those words are very close to the words I yelled at him when he told me all of this, Hecate. If there really is a prophecy, breaking the three of you apart won’t do anything, as a prophecy will always play out as it foresees. But, I hardly believe there to have ever been a prophecy, I think it was just a way to get Richard to cooperate. To Broomhead, your union was defying every rule and value she held dear in life; your father must have seen the child as a risk to the Hardbroom name. Knowing that neither of these elements would matter to us, they came up with this ridiculous story…and it worked.”

“In the days that followed, I first tended to Pippa – wiping such a large part of someone’s memory can make you sick and Pippa ran a high fever. After that, I tried to contact the academy as well as your family, Hecate, as I wanted to get you out of there. But to no avail. Until eventually, I am ashamed to say that I gave in. By my calculations, you had already given birth and the child would already have been taken away. Broomhead and your father were still completely blocking me and your father didn’t help either. So I decided to do the next best thing, and that was making sure that you were alright Pippa. I separated from your father, and after my own frustrating failed experiences trying to get past Broomhead, and knowing how dangerous she could be, I decided not to tell either of you about what had happened.”

“Which wasn’t your decision to make.” Hecate snapped and Penelope lowered her head in response.

“I know. I am so very sorry.”

“But,” Hecate continued, and she softened her voice as she spoke. “if what you say is true, then it seems like you have been the only one who has even made any attempt at all to fight for us. And I don’t think there has ever been anyone at all, in that period of our lives, who has done that for me, safe for Pippa. So I guess I have to thank you for that as well.”

Penelope shook your head. “I don’t deserve your gratitude for this.”

“No, you don’t.” They were the first words Pippa had uttered in a long time, and both Penelope and Hecate looked up in surprise at the coldness of her voice. Tears were brimming in Pippa’s eyes. Her red cheeks and her set jaw showed how angry she was, only to be emphasized when she forcefully pulled her foot away from underneath her mother’s touch.

Hecate felt somewhat sorry for Penelope, who was visibly suffering under her daughter’s rejection, but she didn’t dare to say anything about it – this was something the two of them needed to work out between themselves.

“I am going downstairs to have some more tea.” Hecate therefore whispered and without waiting for an answer she transferred herself away.

Just after having poured herself a new cup of tea, Pippa already appeared in the living room again.

“We are leaving.” She bit out and she didn’t wait for Hecate while she made her way to the door.

In surprise, Hecate got up from the couch. Looking at the stairs she half expected Penelope to descend soon, but when no one appeared, she transferred herself to Pippa instead, who was already halfway across the street.

“Are you alright? What happened – where are we going?” It was unlike Hecate to ask so many questions all at once. But then again, it was unlike Pippa to be so cold and angry as well.

“We are going to the Great Wizard’s house.” Pippa spoke in a clipped voice. “We can transfer there at once if we walk just a couple of meters – which we are going to do, because I can’t perform any magic spell when I am like this.”

Hecate nodded as she struggled to keep up with the pace Pippa had set. She hardly ever walked. “Why, the wizard? Melete will come and visit us in a week already.” Hecate tried carefully.

“We are not going there to see Melete.”

“Oh. Then – “

“We are going there, because copies of all prophecies in the witching world are kept in a vault on his estate and I want to see if there is indeed one about us.”

To this Hecate couldn’t help but let out a slightly mocking chuckle. “I’m sorry, but you can’t really believe that there is a prophecy out there about us? That was just a ruse to get your father on board.”

Pippa whirled around and her eyes were darker than Hecate had ever seen them. “Are you sure about that? Can you guarantee me that there isn’t one? Because if you are wrong, that doesn’t just mean that either one of us is going to die in some battle; it means that our daughter is in danger as well. Do you want to risk not knowing if that is the case?”

Hecate blinked before uttering a perplexed ‘of course not’, to which Pippa gave a single nod before turning her back to Hecate again and continuing her march. “I thought as much. So let’s go then.”

And with a sigh, Hecate did as she was told, all the while telling herself that the uneasy feeling in her stomach was due to the unnatural exercise and not foreboding any danger.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...is all I'm saying.
> 
> And of course thanks to everyone who comment and left kudos!   
> Curious to read in the comments what you think is going on :)! Also: this story is slowly approaching its end. So if there is anything you still hope/want to see happen in this story, share it with me. Then I'll see if I can fit it in there. 
> 
> Best,  
> Metope
> 
> (Ps. for those Avatar fans out there, I started a new fanfic yesterday that is situated somewhere before Legend of Korra, but after Aang. Check it :)! )

You can't transfer onto the Great Wizard's estate. What you have to do is transfer up to one of the gates and then ask for permission to pass.

Permission is not given lightly. But by now, everyone working at the estate knew that Melete was staying there, so getting access to the estate wasn't a problem this time.

Still keeping up the pace, Pippa now marched over the big, endless lawn, Hecate in tow. Night had started to fall and the moon was casting a bright glow on the trees and bushes.

Not expecting anyone to be out here at this time - and having been informed that the Wizard himself wasn't home at the moment - Pippa startled when she saw two figures sitting near the pond on her right.

The anger swirling in her chest immediately subsided as she stopped and recognized the two as Melete and Elwin. They were sitting on a blanket, Melete leaning against Elwin, who had his arm around her. They were talking, laughing and in between stealing kisses.

"They look so innocent…so young..." Pippa whispered to Hecate once she had caught up.

Hecate scoffed. "I would hardly call this _innocent_. But the two of them together does look very sweet, I give you that."

Pippa felt sadness suddenly washing over her. "That prophecy better not be right."

And she continued her way to the vault with the prophecies. Arriving at the vault a guard was all too happy to let them inside - they would have to discuss the level of security at this place at a later stage.

Inside they were met by a thousand pieces of parchment. They were floating in the air, swirling around creating a sort of contained tornado.

"So how does it work?" Hecate asked.

"If there is indeed a prophecy about us, it should come forward when we speak our name."

"Alright, do you go first?" Hecate asked and the sudden nervousness Pippa detected in her voice matched how she was feeling herself.

"Phyllis Pentangle." She spoke in a wavering voice, and then waited.

But nothing happened. The parchments continued to float around.

"Joy Hecate Hardbroom." Hecate then said softly. And from the corner of her eye Pippa saw Hecate cringe when she spoke her first name.

Finding Hecate's hand with her own, she gave a soft squeeze in it as they waited.

But again, nothing happened.

"Well..." Hecate let out a shuddering breath.

"Uhm…what are you two doing?"

Pippa yelped in surprise as she turned around to find Melete there with a curious look on her face.

"I - uh - nothing really," Pippa started, quickly plastering what she hoped would be a comforting smile on her face. "Your mother and I had to check on some school business. Miss Cackle wanted to know if there was perhaps a prophecy about the future of the school, but there isn't one."

She felt Hecate squeeze her hand by ways of disapproval of that blatant lie.

"Okay...?" Melete drawled, the look on her face showing that she wasn't quite buying it.

"Ok, you got us." Hecate then jumped in. "Besides what Pippa just said, we were curious as well if there would be a prophecy about us. But there isn’t one."

That created a smile on their daughters face. "Oh, how interesting. I can't blame you for that." She chuckled. "How does it work? Can I try?"

Pippa and Hecate exchanged a look at the question, before Pippa gave a slow nod. She was fearful that there would be a prophecy with Melete’s name on it out there. But at the same time, it would be best to know now than to not know at all. "You just have to say your name, dear." 

Melete nodded. "Melete Deina."

Now both Pippa and Hecate winced at the odd sounding surname, given to her by the foster system.

Again nothing happened. "Oh well," Melete shrugged. "That's for the best anyways, right? Better to have a life that you can choose yourself than being ruled by a prophecy."

The words cut right through Pippa's heart. At times, she was so surprised by the wise words their daughter would utter. And right now it made it all the more painfully clear how true those words were, and how terrible it was that her father had interfered with that by believing a lie about a prophecy that clearly did not exist.

"So, are you staying here for the night?" Melete asked while the three of them were making their way out of the vault again.

Pippa shook her head. "I think we are going to head home dear. We had a long day. We will see each other next week, right?”

Melete frowned. “Are you okay, Pippa? You look…sad…”

Pippa felt herself smile softly at her daughter’s worry. “Yes my dear. Just a long day and ready to go home and sleep.”

Melete smiled before nodding and giving the two of them a quick hug goodbye. "Alright. Then I'm heading back inside. Elwin is waiting for me."

And with that she turned around and walked in the direction of the big house.

"Melete!" Hecate then called and the girl turned around with a questioning look on her face before jogging back to them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I - uh - Elwin is staying here as well, right?"

"Yes," Melete answered lightly. "I told you, he is staying here, sort of hiding from his father in plain sight."

Hecate nodded. "And the two of you...that is ...serious?"

Melete gave Hecate an apprehensive look at that before she slowly answered. "Yes, I think so? Why do you ask?"

"Well, uhm, it is just. I mean, you probably know about these things already. But just in case that you don't… And you are still young… And although we loved you of course from the moment we knew you were coming, I wouldn't want that- "

Slowly picking up on where Hecate was going with this, a small smirk appeared on Pippa's face. Which grew even wider when she saw Melete's non understanding frown and Hecate's usually pale cheeks gaining more and more color as she was burying herself in half-finished questions.

"Alright, dear." Pippa intervened. “What Hecate is trying to say, is that if you and Elwin are serious, then we hope you are taking precautions, right?"

Pippa watched how it slowly started to dawn on Melete what she meant by that.

"OH my God, really!?" Melete yelled out in mortification. "I am not a teenager, you know? I’m not new to this?" 

"We know." Pippa answered calmly, ignoring Hecate whose face was now contorted in discomfort at the topic. Despite her being the one who brought it up. "But, are you?" She continued.

"Omg yes! Yes I am!" Melete shrieked. "I am on the pill and - wait," she then paused, face growing serious. "Non-magical medicine does work in these cases right?" 

"Yes, yes they do." Hecate said quickly.

"Ok good." Melete sighed. "Then the answer is yes, I am taking precautions. Can I go now?"

Pippa suppressed a smile at the begging tone of Melete’s question, before nodding.

"Have fun!" She called out suggestively as Melete was walking away from them. 

"Oh my god stop!" Her daughter yelled back at them without turning around, causing Pippa to laugh out loud.

She laughed even harder when she saw Hecate with a look of mortification on her face as well.

"Oh Hiccup, you make things so much more difficult for yourself sometimes."

At that Hecate huffed. "Well, at least we know now that she is being responsible."

Pippa nodded in agreement. "That we do. Now let's go home so we can process what happened and especially what _didn’t_ happen today." She then sighed.

And with that the two witches started to make their way for the exit again. 

And neither of them saw a tall figure entering the vault behind them, whispering in a low voice "Wilhelmina Broomhead" and skillfully catching the piece of parchment that broke away from the rest.

And while the moon cast its light on the parchment. The words, written in dark red ink became clear.

_When witches born under the red moon,_

_Unite their lives, there will be soon,_

_A child with power, raw and bold._

_The key that this young child will hold,_

_Will end the battle of wrong and right,_

_And though impossible to stop it might,_

_the golden haired witch will sacrifice,_

_enough so that it will suffice,_

_for the battle to end for once and for all,_

_And that is when you and yours shall fall._


End file.
